FNAF: After Dusk
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: After a traumatizing event, ten friends return to a cabin to pay their respects to two friends who went missing. None of them have any idea of the plans somebody has for them, nobody has any clue of the true reasons for why they're returning, and nobody has any idea of how easy it is for things to change. [The story was tailored by how people reviewed].
1. The Characters

**AFTER DUSK CHARACTER BIOGRAPHIES**

 **These are just for you to read so you can get to know these characters before the story begins. Feel free to skim through this, but don't expect to relate to the characters as much.**

 **If you notice any inconsistencies in this, or throughout the story; please, inform me. This story is supposed to be my best work yet, so I can improve. I need criticism, and I need your help to shape my writing for the future. :)**

 **CHARACTERS – FREDDY, BONNIE, GRACE/CHICA, FOXY, NICK – GOLD/GOLDIE, RED, CLYDE, ASH/ASHLEY/CHI, JAZZY/MANGLE/JAZ, SCAR/SPRING, SETH – SHADOW FREDDY, JAY – SHADOW BONNIE.**

 **FREDERICK FAZBEAR – FREDDY/FRED - 19**

 **Backstory:** His mother died when he was born, and his father didn't want him, so he was shipped to an orphanage. After a few years spent there, he was taken in by his Aunt and they became really close. He met Bonnie and Red during High School and have become inseparable since.

Bonnie introduced him to Foxy and Clyde, and they became just as close.

Gold is Freddy's adopted brother. After Freddy was adopted, Gold thought he was being replaced, so he tried to get rid of him, which caused a lot of fights between him and Freddy.

Eventually, Gold and Freddy became more like brothers, and friends. Freddy met Grace on his first day of university, and Gold introduced Freddy to Spring a short time later.

 **Appearance:** He always wears glasses. He doesn't wear specific clothing. He'll sometimes wear casual clothing during formal events, and formal clothing during casual events. During 'After Dusk', he wears a large brown-coloured jacket, with a light blue T-shirt. He's chubby, like Gold.

Weirdly enough, he always wears a bow-tie, except when he's shirtless, or in the water.

 **Personality** : After his Aunt died, he became depressed. He never picked up the knife, and he kept himself sane. He'd been reading books for years, so he decided to pick up the pen himself and write. He's extremely shy and only goes anywhere with Bonnie.

He's responsible, and extremely intelligent. He passed all of his classes and finished high-school with flying colours. He always knows his way around a conversation, making him be one of the more charismatic characters in 'After Dusk'.

 **Relationships:** He seems to have taken a liking to Bonnie and Foxy, while maintaining a healthy friendship with Grace and Clyde. He's also pretty close to Red.

He and Gold are brothers, so they maintain a healthy brotherly bond. But after last year, he and his brother broke apart a little.

Freddy and Spring are on good terms, but not friends, nor enemies.

Freddy doesn't know Jazzy, Seth, or Ashley that well.

Freddy and Jay hate each other.

 **BONNIBLE BUNNY – BONNIE/BON – 18**

 **Backstory:** He was raised by his mother and father, alongside his little brother Henry. He had a pretty average life building up to high school. Bonnie became friends with Foxy, Clyde and Red during elementary school, and continued that friendship into high school.

Bonnie and Freddy became friends shortly after Freddy transferred to high school. Bonnie didn't go to college, so he only got to see his friends after they finished their work at their local college.

Bonnie met Grace during her day-shift hours at a local diner. They became friends and began to meet more often, improving their friendship.

 **Appearance:** During 'After Dusk', he wears a large purple jacket with a blue scarf around his neck. He wears colourless gloves and a purple beanie on his head. He has cuts and scars all over his arms, due to him going through a depression stage during high school. He's stocky, but doesn't exercise much.

 **Personality:** He's shy, but not as shy as Freddy is. When it's needed, he is really supportive. When Freddy's Aunt died, Bonnie was the first one there to keep him company. He even stayed with Freddy in his room for a few days when Freddy wouldn't leave!

But while he can be supportive, he can be just that good at being distant. When he's not interacting with others, he'll usually be far away from the crowd, talking to himself, or watching some movies on his phone.

But, when he puts his mind to something, he goes through with it, it doesn't matter how scary or stressful the situation might be, he'll complete it. If he doesn't complete it, it haunts his mind until he does.

 **Relationships:** Bonnie and Freddy are extremely close.

Bonnie, Clyde, Foxy and Red have been friends for years, and have become indebted to each other.

Bonnie and Gold are on good terms, but not friends, nor enemies.

Bonnie doesn't know Spring, Jay, Jazzy, Seth or Ashley that well.

Bonnie and Gold are cautious of each other.

 **GRACEFUL CHICKEN – CHICA/GRACE – 19**

 **Backstory:** She was raised by her big brother. Her brother won the lottery and had enough money to send her to university after she finished High School. It was there where she met Freddy, who would go on to be her closest friend.

She met Bonnie at a diner when he came in for a drink at one point. She and Seth met when Red introduced her to him. They got into an intimate relationship and have begun dating two months before last year.

 **Appearance:** She wears a large brown fluffy coat, and a ushanka on her head. She wears a golden locket wrapped around her neck, and some generic boots. She's chubby, but always has a smile on her face.

 **Personality:** She's outgoing and extremely friendly. It's rare when she'll get depressed or angry. She's only ever gotten angry once, and that was when her and Bonnie got into a fight.

She's is extremely flamboyant, but still retains her friendly and calm manner.

 **Relationships:** Bonnie and Freddy are her closest and only true friends.

Her, Jazzy, Foxy and Clyde are on good terms, but aren't friends, nor enemies.

She and Ash don't like each other.

She's in love with Seth.

She barely knows Gold, Spring, Red and Jay.

 **FOXY THE PIRATE FOX – 19**

 **Backstory:** He was brought up on the streets before the local orphanage picked him up. Foxy and Freddy had no idea of who each other were, or that they were in the same orphanage. He was adopted by a single mother and sent to school, where he met Clyde, Bonnie and Red.

He was introduced to Freddy, and became close friends with him shortly after.

 **Appearance:** He wears an eye-patch over his left eye, and a hook on his left paw. He wears a red jacket and red slacks. He's muscular, and tends to flex his muscles when Clyde is around.

 **Personality:** Foxy is the prankster of the group. He's extremely humorous and it's his primary goal to make everybody around him laugh, or at least smile.

He's extremely brave, like a pirate should be. He'd do anything for his friends, especially for Clyde, who he is particularly fond of.

 **Relationships:** He's extremely close to Clyde.

He's really good friends with Bonnie, Red and Freddy.

He and Grace are on good terms, but aren't friends, nor enemies.

He's hated by Seth, Jay and Spring.

He barely knows Gold, Jazzy and Ash.

 **NICKOLAS FAZBEAR – GOLD/GOLDIE – 19**

 **Backstory:** Gold was given away to his Aunt by his father after he wasn't wanted. After Freddy was adopted, he became his adopted brother. He went to school with Freddy, but didn't spend too much time with him, losing most of his time with him after Freddy left for a different university.

 **Appearance:** He wears a golden-studded jacket that Red bought for him, and has a large scar below his jaw. He's chubby, like his adopted brother.

 **Personality:** After Gold and Freddy broke apart, he became more inner-focused and aggressive. He can sometimes be seen as selfish by his friends, and his arrogance compliments it.

He's resourceful and knows his way around, but at the same time, he's cautious, and always takes the safer and easy way out of situations.

 **Relationships:** Freddy and Gold are brothers, so they get along okay.

He and Spring are good friends.

Red is a close friend, along with Seth.

He barely knows Grace, Ash, Jazzy, Clyde and Jay.

Gold and Foxy don't get along well.

Bonnie and Gold are cautious of each other.

 **RED FREDBEAR – 20**

 **Backstory:** He's the oldest of the group. He was raised by his mother and father and sent to school. He met Bonnie and Foxy on his first day of elementary, and met Clyde a few years after. They became close friends and when Freddy was first introduced, they became close friends with him aswell.

 **Appearance:** He wears a brown parka. He's missing one of his ears. He's chubby, like Gold and Freddy.

 **Personality:** Being the oldest of the group, he's the wisest. He's protective of his friends and would do almost anything for them. But on occasion, he'll stay away from the others and be the loner that he usually is, especially after last year.

His methodical personality keeps his life interesting, however.

 **Relationships:** He's close to Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Clyde.

Jazzy is the only person who he gets along with perfectly. He trusts her with everything and feels like they can be friends without any romantic involvement, which Jazzy appreciates.

He's Gold's best friend.

He tolerates Grace, Spring and Ash but doesn't particularly like them.

Seth and Jay are Red's brothers, but they were never too close.

 **CLYDE DONOVAN – 17**

 **Backstory:** He's the youngest of the group. He met Foxy, Bonnie, Clyde and Red during elementary school. He dropped out of high-school a year after it begun and spent time with his friends after school hours.

 **Appearance:** He wears a cyan-coloured jacket and a cyan-coloured beanie. He's skinny, but a little chubby aswell.

 **Personality:** Along with Grace, he's extremely calm, even during stressful situations. Similar to Gold, he's cautious aswell, which leads him to take the safer routes during any situation. His problem, is that he's easily trusting. And will accept anyone to be their friend, no matter what they might look like, or be like.

 **Relationships:** He has a giant crush on Foxy, and he's the closet to him.

He's close to Freddy, Bonnie and Red.

He's on good terms with Grace, and Jay, not their friends, nor their enemies.

He barely knows Gold, Spring, Ash, Seth.

He used to date Jazzy, but they broke up on good terms.

 **ASHLEY COOP – ASH/CHI – 19**

 **Backstory:** She went to elementary with Jay, and high-school with Jay. They eventually had sex and started their intimate relationship, three months before last year.

 **Appearance:** She wears an expensive parka and a ushanka on her head, similar to Grace. She's skinny and fit, and tries her best not to eat too much. (She sometimes starves herself just so she can lose a few pounds).

 **Personality:** She may not look it, but she is one of the smartest people at the cabin. She's confident in herself and the tasks she partakes in, while remaining active, both mentally, and physically.

 **Relationships:** She's in love with Jay.

She and Grace aren't fond of one another.

She doesn't really like Seth.

She barely knows Freddy, Bonnie, Clyde, Foxy, Gold, Spring, Jazzy and Red.

 **JAZZY FOX – JAZ/MANGLE – 18**

 **Backstory:** She went to high-school with nobody from the cabin. She was a loner and depressed, as she was mercilessly bullied by everybody she knew; including her abusive stepfather.

Her first real friend was Grace, who she met at the diner a few days after Bonnie met Grace.

She dated Clyde after she met him a few days after, but a few days before last year, they broke up on good terms. They're good friends, but every time they're near each other, it's one awkward conversation after another.

 **Appearance:** She wears casual clothing, with a wrinkled jacket. She doesn't seem to care about anybody seeing her bare skin.

 **Personality:** She's a photographer. Not professionally, but she takes pictures whenever she has her camera on her. She's extremely shy, and distant, similar to Bonnie. She's regretful and always tries to find flaws in herself. She blames herself for events that had nothing to do with her; last year included.

 **Relationships:** Clyde and Jazzy are good friends.

She's closest to Red and Grace.

She hates Ash, Seth and Jay.

She doesn't really know Spring, Gold, Foxy, Freddy or Bonnie.

 **SCAR TRAP – SPRING/SPRINGTRAP – 19**

 **Backstory:** He had a pretty average life. He dropped out of high-school in grade eleven and met Goldie a year before last year. They became close friends and eventually began a bromance.

 **Appearance:** He wears very concealing clothing, so it covers all of his bloody scars. He never wears caps or anything on his head, but he wears a grey scarf around his neck. He's muscular, but tends to keep it to himself.

 **Personality:** He's humorous when he wants to be, but isn't really fond of joking around, or being a prankster. He's cautious, like Gold, and he's the more mature one of the group. He grimaces at the thought of Gold making another sex joke.

 **Relationships:** He's close to Red and Gold.

He's on good terms with Freddy, but isn't his friend, nor his enemy.

He hates Foxy and Seth.

He barely knows Jazzy, Ash, Bonnie, Grace, Jay and Clyde.

 **SETH FREDBEAR – SETHY – 18**

 **Backstory:** He's Red's younger brother. He's on good terms with him and went to the same school as him. He dropped out, along with Jay, just before they finished grade eleven.

 **Appearance:** He wears a large grey woolly coat, and a purple necklace. He also wears two bracelets on his right arm. He's chubby, like Red, Freddy and Gold.

 **Personality:** It's unknown what his personality is. He's charitable, and friendly. He's seductive and romantic, but other than that, there's not really much else he cares to share.

 **Relationships:** He's in love with Grace.

He hates Foxy.

He's a friend of Gold.

He's the brother of Red and Jay Fredbear, so they get along pretty well.

He's not liked by Ash.

He's hated by Jazzy and Scar.

He barely knows Freddy, Bonnie, Clyde.

 **JAY FREDBEAR – JAYJAY/JAYY – 19**

 **Backstory:** He went to school with his two brothers Red and Seth. He also attended high school and elementary with Ash. He dropped out with Seth after Seth met Grace, and took Ash with him as his girlfriend.

 **Appearance:** He wears casual clothing, as his body doesn't really get affected by the cold. He's well-built, which is why Ash liked him in the first place.

 **Personality:** He's seductive, like his brother. But there isn't much else anyone knows about him.

 **Relationships:** He's in love with Ash.

He's brothers with Red and Seth, so he gets along well with them.

He's hated by Freddy and Jazzy.

He barely knows Bonnie, Grace, Jay and Spring.

He hates Foxy.

He's on good terms with Clyde, not his friend, nor his enemy.

 **And that's the biographies! I spent HOURS digging into detail about these characters. Thanks for reading! The first chapter of this story will be arriving as soon as possible.**

 **Completed 17/10/15**

 **\- RSM**


	2. 0 - Prologue

**Well well well...I think most of you saw this coming. I hope this is well-received like FNAF: Waterview high.**

 **Chapter's will be released once per week, unless I get trigger-happy. And you guys know that I like to post two chapters in one week most of the time. Just you wait...**

A brown bear sat at the dining table. He took off his glasses and cleaned them. The bear rubbed his eyes and glanced at the time. It was only a few hours after midnight, so he still had time before he needed sleep.

His silence was interrupted by a golden bear walking over. The golden bear smiled and sat beside the brown bear, "Working on something there, Frederick?"

"It's Freddy," The brown bear responded, sighing a little. He ran a paw through his hair and glanced at the golden bear tiredly, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"I'm your brother," The golden bear yawned and stretched, resting his legs on the table. Freddy growled as the golden bear knocked some of his papers off, "I thought that maybe I could sit with my brother for a while."

"You could try causing less destruction, Nick." Freddy picked up the papers and put them back into a neat pile.

"I told you, don't call me that," The golden bear snapped, "It's Gold."

"I can't call you by your birth-name?" Freddy slipped his glasses back on.

"Our parents didn't deserve to name me." Gold muttered.

"What are you on about…?" Freddy picked up a pen and started writing small sentences on the paper.

"Don't worry," Gold sighed and straightened up, taking his legs off the table. He scooched closer and peered over his brother's shoulder, "What're you working on?"

"Writing project," Freddy responded, "Teacher told me to narrow it down to a few things, and I just can't figure it out..."

"Is it still fun for you?" Gold asked.

Freddy frowned, "On occasion, it can be." The sound of a door nearby being slammed open caught Freddy and Gold's attention. A small crowd of people walked in.

A lavender-coloured bunny adjusted his blue beanie and shivered. He folded his arms and walked past the table, towards the fireplace. He held his hands in front of him and kept himself warm. A cyan-coloured rabbit followed him to the fireplace and sat beside him.

They nodded at each other and took in the warmth, while the other three people settled in. A golden rabbit, and a brown bear, with red spots on his cheeks, walked into the centre of the room and looked around.

"Big place, Red." The golden bunny muttered.

"Big enough for everyone." The other bear folded his arms.

"I gotta go, little brother," Gold smiled and ruffled Freddy's hair, "When you're finished, I'll read it over." Freddy smiled and watched Gold walk away. He adjusted his pile of papers and went back to work.

Freddy and Gold's relationship was pretty average for two brothers. They fought on occasion, but both of them knew, that they would do anything for one another, even if that meant that they had to put themselves in danger.

"A drink, Scar?" Gold wrapped an arm around the golden bunny's shoulder. Red growled a little to himself and stepped back. Gold just completely neglected the fact that those two were having a conversation.

"Call me Spring, asshole." The golden bunny grinned and led Gold towards the kitchen. Red folded his arms and looked around, for somebody to speak with. He glanced over at the door to see a pink and white coloured fox shutting it.

She muttered something to herself and stood beside the door awkwardly. Red rolled his eyes and walked over to her. The fox looked down at the ground and rubbed her paws together.

"Hey there, Mangle..." Red greeted. The fox looked up at Red with a frown on her face.

"Please don't call me that..." She hid her face behind her paws, covering the multitude of scars and cuts she had.

"I'm sorry Jazzy..." Red frowned.

Jazzy shrugged, "It...it isn't a problem," She smiled a little. Her smile faded once she glanced at the fireplace. Red followed her gaze as her eyes were locked with the cyan-coloured bunny sitting at the fireplace, "Think he's over me yet…?"

"Clyde..." Red folded his arms, "He's a weird bunny...I'm not sure what to make of him."

"He's our friend though, so...w-we should respect him." She replied hesitantly.

Red and Jazzy frowned and looked away from Clyde, "Can I get you anything…?" Red glanced at the kitchen, to where Gold and Spring were drinking away and sharing some laughs.

"A water, if possible." She responded. Red nodded and walked over to the kitchen. The lavender bunny glanced at Clyde and stood up. He folded his arms and adjusted his gloves.

His eyes came into contact with Freddy, who was still hard at work at the table. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey there..." The bunny said, in a rather smooth tone.

Freddy looked up at the bunny and smiled at him warmly, "Hey Bonnie." He responded. Bonnie grabbed Gold's chair and sat down beside him.

"What're you working on…?" Bonnie glanced at the papers.

Meanwhile, a red fox growled to himself as he knelt in front of the front door. He fiddled with the lock and muttered some obscenities to himself.

"Damn door..." The fox sighed. He pushed the door open. He groaned as he felt the freezing temperatures from outside come in rapidly and sink into his fur. The fox looked around for something to put in front of the door to hold it shut.

He glanced at a nearby dresser and adjusted his eye-patch. He winced a little as his claw came into contact with his injured eye.

"Foxy, ye idiot..." He muttered to himself. He rubbed his eye and approached the dresser. He pushed it a few feet towards the door, before he began to pant.

"What's in this thing, rocks…?" Foxy groaned as he slipped it in front of the door.

Foxy backed away from the door and wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Now I can actually start having fun..." He grinned at his handy-work.

He looked around the room and frowned as he noticed he was the only one in there. He approached the two doors leading to the dining area, but paused. He rubbed his shoulder and glanced at the couch.

He changed his mind and decided to sit on the couch, covering himself with the blanket. Who'd want to hang out with a pirate cosplayer anyway?

Upstairs, a purple bunny and a purple bear sat together in one of the bedrooms. They were playing some competitive video games, before they were interrupted by a large yellow chicken, and a skinnier version of that chicken, with red spots on her cheeks.

The larger chicken sat beside the purple bear and caressed his cheek, while the skinnier chicken sat beside the purple bunny, "Hey there..." The purple bunny grinned.

"Did we interrupt your game time, Jay~?" The skinnier chicken grinned seductively.

"Nah, we were almost done with it," Jay replied, "Where were you and Grace at?"

The skinnier chicken glanced at the larger chicken, "We were just bringing in the rest of the stuff."

Grace nodded, "Got some time for me, Seth?" She glanced at the purple bear.

"We always have time for you guys..." Seth paused the game.

"You and Ash have your own room," Seth added, kissing Grace on the cheek, "Go use it."

Jay reluctantly got up. He stretched and walked out of the bedroom, with Ash following him close behind.

"Exiled." Jay sighed and rested against the railing. Ash stood beside him.

"Least I'm with you..." Ash smiled. Jay grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"What would I do without ya?" Jay pushed himself off the railing and proceeded to walk towards the staircase.

Jay walked down the stairs, his fingers intertwined with Ash's. They shared a smile and walked down the final step. Jay glanced at the couch and saw Foxy sleeping there.

"Ugh...somebody get that disgusting pirate off our couch..." Jay muttered.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Ash followed his gaze.

"He's a fucking freak..." Jay frowned, "Stay away from him..."

"Though the cosplay seems to go pretty far, I think he's alright." Ash argued. A sudden bang at the front door startled them.

"Holy crap, that scared the hell outta me..." Jay panted a little.

"What the hell was that?" Ash glanced at the door.

Jay approached the front door and pulled the dresser out of the way, "The smartest thing to do is check it out..." As he moved the dresser, the door slammed open and the freezing winds from the outside blew in.

Jay looked around outside, "Might be an animal or something..." Ash glanced back at the stairs to see Grace and Seth walking down.

Seth glanced at the door, "Why's he outside?" Before anyone could say anything else, Jay was impaled in the stomach by a weapon and dragged into the forest.

The next thing they heard was a blood-curdling scream, "Jay!" Seth ran over to the door and threw it open. He ran outside and looked around for his brother, "Jay! Holy shit...holy shit!"

"What the fuck happened!?" Grace ran over to the door. Foxy opened his eyes and looked around, startled by the sudden noise.

"What's...g-going on…?" Foxy groaned. Grace and Ash stood near the door.

Neither of them said anything. Foxy got up and walked towards the door. He noticed Seth's shadow run out into the snow-storm.

"Seth!" He shouted, "What're ye doin'!?"

He got no response, "Shit." He backed away from the door and ran over to two doors leading to the dining room. He threw them open, almost smashing Jazzy in the face.

"What the hell!?" She exclaimed, falling over.

"What's the matter?" Red ran over and noticed the odd expression on Foxy's face, "Somethin' ain't right."

"Seth ran outside! I think Jay left the house and Seth just ran after him!" Foxy exclaimed. The other anthros that were in the room quickly dropped what they were doing and ran out of the doors, and towards the front door.

The group wandered outside and looked around the surrounding area, "Seth!" Red called out, his hands cupping around his mouth.

"Jay!" Foxy and Clyde shouted in unison.

"We should go after them…!" Grace took a few steps forward, before two paws stopped her. She looked up and saw Bonnie frowning at her.

"You can't go out there..." Bonnie sighed.

"I know..." Grace pushed Bonnie back.

"They'll come back...right?" Freddy took off his glasses and glanced at Gold.

"I'm not sure..." Gold frowned.

Seth panted as he ran through the woods. He shivered each time his foot dug into the snow. His boots had fallen off when he ran outside, and he didn't think he could get them and still catch up to his brother.

Seth listened for any sounds that could lead him towards his brother. He ended up arriving at a fork in the forest. He glanced at the left path, then at the right path. He took a guess and started running down the left path.

His heart-beat accelerated once he heard another blood-curdling scream from his bloodied brother. Seth clenched his fists and huffed, nobody was gonna fuck with him or his brother.

While he was losing track of his thoughts, Seth tripped over a branch lying on the ground. He groaned and winced, holding his leg. After a few seconds of taking in the pain that was surging through his now-injured leg, he stood back up and looked around. He started limping through the forest, desperately searching for his brother.

"Jay…!" He exclaimed, his voice weakening a little due to the heavy snow and freezing winds. His eyes widened once he noticed a blood-trail leading further into the forest.

"Oh no no no no..." Seth picked up the pace. He fell over and landed in the snow. He groaned as the snow covered his face. Seth felt his leg pop out of place, "God..." He groaned. He pushed himself to his feet and proceeded to limp along the blood trail, ignoring the pain surging through his leg.

He heard a familiar voice ahead of him. He picked up the pace and eventually, his eyes met with a body lying in the snow.

"Oh fuck..." Seth ran over, only to trip on his leg. He landed on the ground and whimpered a little as his leg bent backwards.

"S-Seth…?" Seth looked up to see his brother lying in the snow. Seth crawled over to him and examined him. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, with an extremely deep cut in his stomach.

"H-Holy shit..." Seth coughed and looked away. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his brother again.

"Oh my god Jay, what happened to you…!?" Seth covered his mouth. He felt like he could vomit, just at the sight of his bloodied sibling.

"I was..." Jay coughed. He held his head and whimpered, completely forgetting the rest of his sentence.

"It doesn't matter..." Seth groaned. He grabbed his little brother and helped him to his feet, "We gotta get back to the cabin."

"Where is it…?" Jay said, timidly.

Seth looked around, "Gah, shit, where is it…?"

"We're lost..." Jay whispered.

A loud bang nearly startled them. Seth turned to face the sound. He held his brother behind him, "Stay back..."

"H-He tried..." Jay whispered.

"Shush..." Seth backed away, pushing his brother back a little bit. He noticed a figure standing in front of them. Seth whimpered and backed away further.

"S-Stay back..." Seth said calmly. His calm demeanour quickly dissipated once the figure pulled out a machete.

"What the fuck!?" Seth exclaimed, "Run!" Seth grabbed his brother's hand and led him away from the figure. Seth held his brother's hand tightly and pushed his way through some bushes.

He felt his heart practically slamming against his chest and his breathing intensified as he looked back. He whimpered as he saw the figure approaching fast, "Get away!" He shouted.

The figure didn't respond, which sent shivers down Seth's spine. Seth groaned as he felt another surge of pain go through his leg, almost knocking him over.

"No no no..." Seth muttered. He rubbed his eyes and noticed a path at the other side of the bushes. He trudged through the bushes, dragging his brother along with him.

Seth screamed once the machete slashed him on the back of his neck. He held his neck with his spare paw and turned around, seeing the figure holding a blood-covered blade. Seth looked back at his paw after he took it off his neck.

He nearly passed out when he noticed that it was completely covered in blood.

Seth used most of the energy he had left and slap the weapon out of the figure's hands. He panted and dragged his brother onto the path, only to realise that the path lead to the side of the cliff.

"We better not..." Seth glanced behind him to see the figure approaching fast. They backed towards the ledge while the figure came closer.

"No!" Jay exclaimed, "Fuck! Get away…!"

"NO!" Seth fell backwards, dragging his brother with him. The figure ran to the edge and watched them fall through the fog.

Their screams echoed throughout the area. Seth landed on the ground first. He felt some of his bones crack before he fell unconscious. Jay, however, was not granted just as much luck.

He landed on a piece of metal. The metal impaled his stomach and came out the other side. Jay coughed out blood and glanced at his brother.

"S-Seth.." He watched his brother's body tumble further down the mountain. He panted and tried to get up, but couldn't go anywhere.

As his eyes slowly closed, the pain ceased. He panted softly, until his lungs couldn't function anymore.

You rubbed your hands together, your gloves squeaking as they rubbed against each other. You walked into what looked like an office. You approached a comfortable chair and sat down, while you looked at the other side of the desk.

The other chair turned around and the person who was sitting atop of it revealed itself to be Freddy Fazbear himself. He adjusted his glasses and grinned at you, "Hi there."

"I see this is your...first session," He looked over his notes, "This is how this will go..." You nodded.

"What happened last year, can't be prevented," He said, folding his arms, "But from now on...you have indirect control over almost everything..." He bit his lip.

"There'll be times where people will be in peril...I'll look over the theories...the ideas...and anything else that you may have mentioned. If you happen to...guess something and it happens to be correct or...almost correct, relationships could be forged, friends could be made, and enemies could be formed. You could even save a character's life..." His grin faded.

"These characters..." He glanced at his paper, "Are like putty, in my hands..."

He paused and looked up from his paper, a large grin present on his face.

"Because, you see..." He pushed himself off his chair and cracked his knuckles. The sound that it made caused you to cringe and it sent shivers down your spine.

You frowned, as he towered above you, making you feel like he was the one in charge, "I can give these character's life..."

"But I can also take them away...with just the tiniest flick of the pen..." He grinned slyly, holding his ink-pen in his hand.

"These characters lives, are in your hands." He folded his arms, took off his glasses and glanced at his watch.

"We're outta time..." He looked over at the window, "See you next time..."

 **Just in case people don't get it, the person Freddy's relative is referring to; is you.**

 **The interviewer however, that might be me, but who knows?**

 **Not a great start, but I hope it's alright. Let's see how this goes…!**

 **Think before you review.;)**

 **Completed 16/10/15**

 **\- RSM**


	3. 1 - Grievance - Part 1

**As if the first chapter wasn't a rip-off of Until Dawn, I'm borrowing their introduction techniques. :3**

 **Also,** **any** **time the story is affected by the reviews, '** **(\|/)** **' will appear. It's supposed to be butterfly wings but...I dunno. XD**

 **I'll also say who changed the story by listing their name at the end. :3**

 **Think before you review. ;)**

 **CHAPTER ONE – GRIEVANCE**

 **FREDDY – 19:03 – PUBLIC LIBRARY**

A brown bear sat in a deserted library working on some ideas for his next novel.

 **FREDERICK/FREDDY – RESPONSIBLE, INTELLIGENT, CHARISMATIC – BONNIE'S BEST FRIEND**

Freddy took off his glasses and wiped them clean. He cleared his throat and glanced at the rather large pile of papers on the table in front of him. He bit his lip and rubbed his eyes. The bear looked around the library, glancing at a nearby clock.

It was just after seven in the evening, so it explained why Freddy seemed to be the only one there. He frowned and sighed. He never thought he could feel so alone after being with his friends for so long.

Well, that was before last year. After the incident, he had broken off contact with almost everyone, including his own brother. He'd sometimes get phone calls from him asking what was going on and making sure that he was alright.

He glanced at his phone as it rested beside his books. He grabbed it and scrolled through his messages. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed no messages. He smiled and put his phone down.

His silence was quickly interrupted by some footsteps. He looked up and noticed a figure walking over, "Hey there..." A familiar voice spoke.

A familiar lavender bunny came into view, with a grin on his face.

 **BONNIBLE/BONNIE – SUPPORTIVE, DISTANT, AMBITIOUS – FREDDY'S BEST FRIEND**

"Bonnie…?" Freddy's eyes widened a little. Bonnie smirked and grabbed a chair, dragging it over to the bear.

"Long time no see, Fred." Bonnie nodded, sitting down.

"It's...great to see you." Freddy smiled back at him.

"I know I just got here, but I've got some news for you," Bonnie began, "Red...he's not doing too well."

Freddy sighed, "I feel bad for him...losing two brothers like that..."

"Clyde and I have arranged a little...holiday," Bonnie smiled, "I'm not too fussed on it but...it could really help Red out."

"What're you on about?" Freddy put his glasses back on.

"We're gonna be heading back to the cabin." Bonnie responded.

"We need to get past this..." Freddy picked up his books and stuffed them in his book-bag, "So I'll join you guys."

"Great." Bonnie grinned. He pulled Freddy close and hugged him.

Freddy smiled warmly and hugged back, "It'll be nice to see the gang again..."

"The old gang's really missed you..." Bonnie said, pulling away, "You were like a leader to us."

"Heh, I guess I was," Freddy smiled, "I'll be glad to see Foxy and Chica again."

"What about Gold?" Bonnie folded his arms.

"I don't...I don't wanna talk about him," Freddy looked down, "Let's just...go." Bonnie watched Freddy walk out of the library.

Bonnie glanced at the table and grabbed a few papers that Freddy had left behind. He pocketed them and followed his friend outside.

 **FOXY AND CLYDE – 20:41 – PATH TO CABLE CAR STATION**

A cyan-coloured bunny sat beside red-coloured fox on a bus. He glanced out the window as the bus drove up the mountain, "How much further…?" The bunny glanced at the fox.

 **FOXY – HUMOROUS, BRAVE, CARING – CLYDE'S BEST FRIEND**

Foxy shrugged and checked his watch, "We've been riding for about an hour, so we shouldn't be too far off." He responded, glancing back at the bunny.

 **CLYDE – CALM, CAUTIOUS, TRUSTING – HAS CRUSH ON FOXY**

"I'm not excited for how cold it's gonna be once we get up there..." Clyde sighed and yawned.

"It isn't too far from the entrance to the cable-car station," Foxy replied, "At least we're wearing warm clothing..."

"I nearly came with a t-shirt..." Clyde chuckled, "Like an idiot.."

"Well, coming in just a t-shirt wouldn't have been a good idea," Foxy grinned, "Then again, if it wasn't cold, I wouldn't mind seeing a few people without shirts."

"You're such a perv..." Clyde playfully punched him on the shoulder. Foxy glanced at the front of the bus and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stop here," Foxy stood up and grabbed his gear. The bus slowed down and came to a stop in front of a gate, "Thanks." Foxy walked to the front of the bus, with Clyde following him close behind.

They walked out of the door and felt a large gust of wind blow into their faces. The bus drove off, leaving them in the snow.

"Holy crap, it's cold out here..." Clyde whimpered. Foxy pet his friend on the shoulder and approached the gate.

"Sooner we get there, sooner we can get warm..." Foxy said. He opened the gate and held it open for the bunny.

Clyde grinned and passed through, "Such a gentleman." Foxy shut the gate and walked alongside Clyde along the path.

They were in awe of their surroundings. The snow-covered trees and the moon shining through, gave them the perfect view. Clyde inhaled some air and smiled, "It's nice out here...if only it wasn't freezing..."

"I don't mind the cold..." Foxy shrugged and glanced over at the bunny.

"You're so weird..." Clyde muttered, quickening his pace. Foxy grinned a little.

"And that's why ye like me." Foxy approached a stair-case and climbed up, with Clyde climbing up close behind.

"There we go..." Clyde noticed the cable-car station.

Foxy noticed the cable-car leaving the station. He growled to himself, "Guess we'll be waiting for a little while..."

"Of course we got here just after it left..." Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Guess we're gonna have to wait 'till it comes back..." Foxy shrugged. Clyde walked past him and towards a small billboard. Foxy followed him over and folded his arms.

"It's a map of the area..." Clyde said, running his hand across the large map sprawled across the billboard. Foxy reached into his pocket and snapped a picture of the map.

"Smart." Clyde grinned.

"What else do you expect from me?" Foxy laughed a little. Clyde rolled his eyes again and glanced at the station. He walked towards it, while Foxy was staring at the map.

"You coming?" Clyde asked, not looking back.

"Yep!" Foxy approached the cable-car station and noticed a bench. He trudged over to it and sat on it.

Clyde glanced at the door of the station, then glanced over at the bench, "How long did you say?"

"I didn't give an exact time..." Foxy shrugged. Clyde came over and sat down beside him, "We'll know when it gets here."

Clyde nodded and folded his arms, shivering a little, "When is it ever warm up here?"

"Have ye ever been here during the summer?" Foxy asked, grinning a little.

"Smartass..." Clyde rolled his eyes.

Foxy's grin faded. He sighed and looked down at the snow. Clyde bit his lip and rubbed his shoulder, "Look..." Clyde caught Foxy's attention.

"If you're...I mean...if we're gonna enjoy this holiday here...we need to all get along better with everyone, right?" Clyde smiled a little.

"I uh..." Foxy frowned.

"I know you're not into talking with others but...we might not see any of these guys for a while after this..." Clyde explained.

Foxy rubbed his shoulder and nodded, "That's a good point..." He smiled.

 ****(\|/)****

 **GRACE – 20:59 – PATH TO CABIN**

The cable-car stopped at the top a short time later. The single passenger inside pried open the rusted doors and walked out. She adjusted her scarf and walked out of the station.

 **GRACE/CHICA – FLAMBOYANT, FRIENDLY, CALM – SETH'S EX-GIRLFRIEND**

She ruffled her feathers as she shut the door, "Brr..." She bit her lip and glanced at the cable-car as it started riding down to the bottom of the mountain. Grace folded her arms and started trudging through the snow.

She adjusted her ushanka and continued walking towards the cabin.

She frowned and looked ahead. She was expecting somebody to meet her at the station, to greet her, or maybe lead her to the cabin. She shivered and followed the path through the forest.

Before she could make another step, a golden bear jumped out from behind the bushes. Grace fell over, onto the snow, "GAH! SHIT!" She exclaimed.

The bear laughed and held his chest, "Gotcha!"

 **NICK/GOLD/GOLDIE – AGGRESSIVE, RESOURCEFUL, CAUTIOUS – FREDDY'S BROTHER**

"I just got these clothes, you asshole!" Grace whimpered and stood back up. She shivered as she felt the snow freezing the back of her clothes.

"Oh man, that was good..." Gold laughed a little more. Grace growled and slapped him across the face.

"Damn, feisty..." Gold rubbed his cheek, "And I was gonna lead you to the cabin too..."

"Don't be a jerk," Grace rolled her eyes, "Lead me to the cabin, you idiot."

"Yes ma'am..." Gold rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk down the path, with Grace trudging behind him.

"It's kinda weird being back here after last year..." Grace muttered. Gold frowned and exhaled.

"Yeah..." He sighed, "I thought Red was crazy, inviting us all back but...I couldn't say no, you know? He needs our support right now..."

Grace nodded and folded her arms, "I still feel like I could've...done something."

"About what?" Gold glanced over his shoulder.

"With...Seth and Jay. I feel like I could've...gone after them." She looked down.

"It wasn't anyone's fault," Gold sternly said, "They both ran into the woods like idiots..."

"But they could be dead." Grace whimpered.

"Then..." Gold sighed, "Then may they rest in peace..."

"Let's just...stop thinking about it. We're up here to support Red, nothing else," Gold added, "It ain't far to the cabin, now."

Grace unfolded her arms and caught up to him, "How's Fred? I haven't seen him since last year.."

"I'm...not sure," Gold frowned, "He and I just...stopped talking. We got into a fight a few nights after Seth and Jay went missing...I blamed him for some things and he just left."

"I called him a few times to check on him, I don't think he's okay..." Gold bit his lip.

"I'm sure he's just grieving," Grace shrugged, "We all are..."

"Freddy and Seth never really knew each other, and he and Jay had like..." Gold rubbed his shoulder, dusting some snow off, "Like, a rivalry or something. There's something else going on with him..."

"Maybe you can ask him once he gets here..." Grace smiled. Gold nodded and looked back in front of him.

Gold and Grace eventually reached a set of stairs. After they climbed to the top, they looked ahead to see the cabin, "Took long enough..." Grace muttered.

"Yep." Gold led her towards the cabin. They arrived at another set of snow-covered stairs. Gold looked around, but couldn't find anybody else nearby.

Grace walked up the stairs and turned the door-knob, "Locked." She turned back around and climbed down a few steps, before sitting down.

Gold looked around and shivered, "Guess we're waitin' for them..." Gold sat beside her.

"Seems like it..." Grace scooched away from Gold and rubbed her wings together for warmth.

 **JAZ – 20:11 – FOREST**

A pink fox trudged through the forest, after straying off the path to find some photographic opportunities.

 **JAZ/JAZZY/MANGLE – SHY, DISTANT, REGRETFUL – CLYDE'S EX-GIRLFRIEND**

She paused as she noticed a bird atop of a nearby tree. She quietly knelt down and reached into her backpack, pulling out her camera, "Perfect..." She whispered as she took the picture. The flash scared the bird off, and the other animals in the area scurried off to their homes.

"So many missed opportunities..." She frowned and stood back up. She adjusted her backpack and trudged through the forest, towards a clearing.

A few birds flew out of a nearby tree, making a loud noise. Jazzy gasped, startled by the sudden noise. She muttered under her breath; "Stupid nature." She huffed.

It didn't take long for her to reach the path. She looked back down the path, then ahead of her. Jazzy noticed smoke coming out from behind a few trees, "There's the cabin..." She muttered and started walking down the path, towards the cabin.

She went back off the path and started following a snow-covered path towards the cabin. Jazzy eventually came to a set of stairs. She climbed them and approached the cabin.

She smiled to herself once her eyes met Grace's. Her smile quickly faded once she glanced at Gold. Jazzy never got along well with them, or most of the cabin group for that matter, and that was due to most of the people there being hated by her, or just deciding not to get to know her.

Clyde and Red were her only true friends, she could trust them. She smiled at the thought and approached a nearby fence. She rested against the fence and looked at the beautiful view behind it.

"Wow..." She muttered, a grin shaping itself on her face.

 **BONNIE AND FREDDY – 20:16 – CABLE CAR STATION**

Bonnie lead Freddy up the steps and towards the cable-car station. They grinned once they noticed Foxy and Clyde sitting nearby, "Hey!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Foxy and Clyde looked over at them and stood up. Foxy smiled at Bonnie, then turned his attention to Freddy, "Hey Fred." He greeted warmly.

"Good to see you, captain," Freddy smiled warmly and hugged him, "Where's the cable-car?"

"It's comin' down now," Clyde glanced up at the mountain, "We should probably get into the station."

"Agreed." Bonnie approached the station, with Freddy, Foxy and Clyde following him close behind. Bonnie rested his paw on the knob and opened the door.

"Can't wait to get warm..." Clyde muttered as they walked into the station.

Foxy and Clyde rested against the railing, watching the cable-car as it slowly approached the station, while Bonnie stood near the door.

Freddy folded his arms and proceeded to look around the station. He climbed up a small set of stairs into the control room and glanced at the panel. He raised an eyebrow once he noticed that the button that controlled the cable-car had it's key missing.

"Guess this thing runs automatically..." He muttered to himself. He wandered around the control room until a nearby poster caught his eye. The poster was a picture of the snow-covered mountains, with two hikers at the top.

'Pinewood Camp; the _real_ hiking experience.' Freddy read. He bit his lip, he remembered going on that trip. He also remembered almost being thrown off the mountain by the camp counsellor after he ate one of his cookies.

He grinned a little at the memory. The sound of the cable-car entering the station caught his attention. He walked out of the control room and towards the cable-car.

Clyde and Foxy were sitting inside, while Bonnie was staring at the mountain, "You alright?" Fred asked, one foot in the cable-car.

"Kinda scared of heights..." Bonnie's ears lowered slightly. Freddy noticed Bonnie's hands shaking a little, and his expression showed that he wasn't prepared to go up that high.

"This thing was built using hundreds of thousands of dollars," Freddy grinned. Bonnie turned around and glanced at him, "It's been looked over by engineers every year, I can assure you, nothing will happen."

Bonnie thought for a second. He nodded and smiled at Freddy, "Thanks." He followed Freddy into the cable-car and sat beside him. Clyde pressed a button and the doors shut. The cable-car started making the slow journey up the mountain.

"Alright...adventure begins!" Foxy exclaimed, with a grin.

"I'm excited to get started..." Clyde rubbed his paws together.

"Remember, we're here for Red. Not for ourselves..." Bonnie said.

"We know..." Freddy and Foxy muttered in unison.

"Let's just try to have fun, alright?" Clyde smiled.

"As long as we put Red first, we'll be fine." Bonnie responded.

"I hate to be harsh but..." Freddy frowned, "We've...all lost people. Red just might have to...get over it."

Bonnie nodded, "Red hasn't gotten over it yet...it might take a while."

Clyde and Foxy glanced at each other. Freddy frowned and looked down, "We'll be here..."

 **RED, SPRING AND ASHLEY – 20:20 – THE CABIN**

"I know you've probably seen the cabin from the outside, but I just wanted to show you guys around." A brown bear turned a corner, with a golden bunny and a yellow chicken following close behind.

 **RED – PROTECTIVE, LONER, METHODICAL – SETH AND JAY'S BROTHER**

"It's a beautiful cabin, I could stare at it all day," The golden bunny grinned, "Though, I'd prefer to be inside, where I can keep myself warm and play some video games."

 **SCAR/SPRING – HUMOROUS, CAUTIOUS, MATURE – GOLD'S CLOSE FRIEND**

"Don't we all..." Red grinned and folded his arms.

Spring shivered and peered around Red, "How long till we can get inside?"

"Just gotta find the key," Red shrugged, "I put it somewhere and I can't find it..."

"Smart." The yellow chicken chuckled.

 **ASH/ASHLEY/CHI – CONFIDENT, INTELLIGENT, ACTIVE – JAY'S EX-GIRLFRIEND**

Red sighed, "It's the only way in."

"There are windows..." Spring glanced at the cabin.

"And they're all locked." Red replied.

"We could smash them." Ash shrugged.

"I don't think so..." Red chuckled a little. They trudged towards the front of the cabin, and noticed Grace and Gold sitting on the stairs.

"Took long enough!" Gold exclaimed, standing back up.

"Sorry 'bout that," Red rubbed his shoulder, "I was showing just walking around the cabin with Ash and Spring."

"While we sat here in the cold. Can we just get inside?" Gold folded his arms.

"Help me find the key, then we can get inside." Red responded.

"Are you serious?" Grace stood up.

"Yeah..." Red smiled awkwardly, "Just help me look for it."

"Where would it be?" Spring asked.

"I'll go check the cable-car station, you guys just look around near the cabin. I'm sure it's here somewhere." Red explained.

"Gotcha." Gold and Grace walked down the steps.

"I'll come with you..." Jazzy said, glancing at Red. Spring walked over to Gold and started talking with him, while Grace looked around for the key.

Red nodded and led Jazzy away from the cabin, and towards the cable-car station.

 **The chapters will be done in a similar format to my 'A Regular Outbreak' story. The chapters are gonna be done in parts, not episodes. Don't ask how many chapters there'll be, cause there'll be as much as I want there to be. :3**

 **\- Clyde suggested that Foxy spends more time with the others, to get to know them better. ~ foxythefuzzypirate**

 **Completed 17/10/15**

 **\- RSM**


	4. 1 - Grievance - Part 2

**The sun has set and the stage is prepared.**

 **In this chapter, a character can die. So be careful what you review. Well, unless you want people to die, then go ahead, doesn't affect me. XD**

 **Let's just say two friends get lost on their way to the cabin, but who knows, maybe one of them has a portable map? I might've given it away, but as I said, this is a test.**

 **A potential important decision and a potential life-saving decision will have a butterfly that isn't highlighted in bold. Remember that.**

 **FOXY AND CLYDE – 20:25 – CABLE CAR STATION**

The cable-car came to a stop at the station. Clyde pressed a button and the doors opened. Bonnie and Freddy walked out of the cable-car, leaving Foxy and Clyde behind.

Foxy stood up and glanced at him, "Are ya alright…?" He asked, frowning a little.

"Yeah..." Clyde stood up, pushing Foxy back a little, "Just kinda got lost in my own thoughts...y'know?" Foxy nodded and followed Clyde out of the cable-car.

Clyde shivered and rubbed his paws together, "Is it just me, or was it warmer in the car?"

Foxy shrugged, "Cabin ain't far, mate."

As they walked out of the station, they noticed Red and Jazzy speaking with Bonnie and Freddy.

"Long time no see," Freddy smiled warmly. He pulled Red close and hugged him tightly, "You doing okay…?"

"Better, now that my other friends are here..." He smirked. Jazzy folded her arms and looked around with an awkward expression.

Red and Bonnie nodded at each other, before Red glanced at Foxy and Clyde, "Hey." Red greeted.

"Hey." Foxy and Clyde responded in unison.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a key, would you?" Jazzy unfolded her arms and scratched her ear.

"No..." Clyde bit his lip, "Let me guess, lost it?"

"Yeah..." Red sighed.

"Smart move..." Bonnie folded his arms, "Guess our warm night is gonna be a lot colder than expected..."

"Not if I have some assistance," Red rested a paw on his hip, "You guys can head up to the cabin, try to see if you can find the key on the way there, Jazzy and I'll check the station."

"I can help out if ye need the assistance..." Foxy smiled at Jazzy and Red, "Besides, I could use some time to get to know ye..."

"We'll keep that in mind, but for now, we need you guys at the cabin, so get movin'." Red folded his arms.

 *****(\|/)*****

"Sounds like a plan..." Freddy nodded, "Come along guys..." Freddy walked away from the station, with Bonnie following him close behind.

Clyde smiled slightly and waved at Jazzy. Jazzy grinned and smiled back at him. Foxy grabbed Clyde's paw and lead him away from the station, and onto the path towards the cabin.

"What's with him?" Red glanced at them as they walked away.

 **RED AND JAZZY – 20:28 – CABLE CAR STATION**

"Not sure," Jazzy shrugged, "Let's just look for that damn key..." She glanced at the station. Red nodded and walked into the station, with Jazzy following him close behind.

"So creepy..." Jazzy muttered.

"Yeah..." Red switched on the lights, "Thank god we have power."

"Don't jinx it..." Jazzy shut the door.

"See if you can see the key..." Red bit his lip, "It's the key that controls the cable-cars too.."

"What's it look like?" Jazzy folded her arms.

"It's a silver key," Red answered, "It stands out pretty well, but not when it's under snow." He grinned.

"Well, of course not..." Jazzy watched Red enter the control room. She unfolded her arms and started looking around the cable-car station.

She approached the cable-car and rested a paw atop of it. She screamed slightly when the cable-car suddenly shifted, and started going back down the mountain.

Red chuckled a little to himself, "Spooky cable-cars..."

"Oh, shut up..." She grinned playfully. Jazzy watched the cable-car go further down the mountain. She stepped away from the dock and glanced at the control room.

"Wouldn't wanna fall off here..." She muttered, looking at the mountain below.

"Yeah, try not to." Red responded.

"Yeaaaah, tumbling down a snowy mountain isn't really my image of an ideal holiday..." She ran a paw through her hair.

"Neither is looking for a misplaced key." Red walked out of the control room and approached her.

"I can agree with you there." She nodded.

"So, I assume during this whole conversation, that you haven't even started looking." Red folded his arms.

Jazzy frowned, "I was just looking around, sorry."

"It's fine!" Red grinned, "We just don't want any of the gang to freeze to death. Well...most of them at least."

Jazzy rolled her eyes and walked into the control room and looked around. She approached a card-board box and knelt in front of it. Red walked into the control room and watched her as she dug through the box.

"There's a...box thing in here..." She pulled out a box that resembled a box for a watch. Red walked over and took it from her.

He opened the box and grinned, "The key!" He exclaimed. She stood up and frowned.

"Why the hell is the key in there?" She growled slightly.

"To keep it safe," He approached the control panel and inserted the key into a giant red button, shutting the cable-car system off, "And it keeps the cable-cars running, so without it, we're screwed."

"Good point..." Jazzy glanced at the door, "Can we please get warm now…?" Red nodded and led Jazzy out of the cable-car station.

He turned around and locked the door, before pocketing the key, "Let's head back..."

 **FOXY AND CLYDE – 20:29 – PATH TO THE CABIN**

"Leave it to Red to forget the fucking key..." Foxy muttered.

"I'm sure we'll find it..." Clyde bit his lip.

"We better, I don't really wanna freeze my ass off outside..." Bonnie growled a little, "I swear, he loses the key each time we came up here..."

"Well, Seth lost it last time..." Clyde folded his arms.

The group went silent for a second, before Freddy cleared his throat, "So, yeah..."

"I should probably go help look for the key..." Foxy said, "Red and Jazzy'll need some help.."

"Ya sure?" Clyde glanced at him.

"I'm gonna head back towards the station, you guys keep going to the cabin," He glanced at Bonnie and Freddy, "I'll be back soon."

"Alrighty..." Bonnie responded.

"Stay safe, alright?" Clyde smiled a little.

"I will." Foxy nodded and walked back down the path.

"Cause splitting up is always a good idea..." Clyde caught up to them.

 **BONNIE, FREDDY AND CLYDE – 20:30 – PATH TO THE CABIN**

Bonnie glanced at Clyde, "So. Confessed yet?" He grinned a little.

"S-Shut up!" Clyde growled a little.

"Confessed what?" Freddy glanced at Bonnie, with a confused expression.

"He's got a crush on Foxy," Bonnie's grin faded, "But he won't say nothin'."

"You guys better not fuck this up for me..." Clyde threatened, "I swear to god I will tear you limb from limb."

"Okay okay..." Bonnie turned back around, "I won't, I'm not sure about Fred though..."

"I won't say anything..." Freddy shrugged, "Not my place to, anyway."

"Thanks..." Clyde smiled. His stress slowly dissipated as they continued up the path to the cabin.

They eventually made it to the stairs. They climbed up the stairs and approached the cabin, "Oh, and the final guests arrive..." Freddy glanced at the steps in front of the cabin and saw Gold and Spring sitting there.

Grace and Ash were standing nearby, completely ignoring each other, "Red's just lookin' for the key..." Bonnie said, as they approached.

"We know, we spent the last while lookin' for it too," Gold growled a little, "I tell ya, he's a nice guy and all, but he can be a pretty stupid douchebag."

"Stone-cold..." Clyde commented. Gold scooched along and let Freddy and Bonnie sit down. Clyde rubbed his shoulders and shivered, before looking back at the forest. He approached the staircase and glanced at the path.

"Hope you're okay..." He muttered to himself, a frown coming onto his face.

 **RED AND JAZZY – 20:41 – PATH TO THE CABIN**

"Warmth..." Jazzy muttered to herself, "That's the only thing on my mind right now..." She followed Red up the stairs and towards the cabin.

"Finally!" Gold growled at them as they approached.

"We were looking for the key-" Gold snatched the key from Red's paws and walked up the stairs, and to the front door. The group surrounded Gold as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Let's go..." Gold pocketed the key and walked inside. The rest of the group followed in shortly after.

Freddy was the last one to walk inside. He bit his lip and folded his arms, while Bonnie shut the door, "Not as warm as I'd hoped..." Spring muttered.

"That's cause we gotta get a fire goin'..." Red approached a nearby fireplace and knelt in front of it. Jazzy knelt beside him and glanced at the fireplace.

"No firewood..." She muttered, "Have you prepared anything at ALL?"

"Nope..." Red shrugged.

"I'm not even gonna wait for this place to heat up..." Bonnie walked up the stairs, "I'm heading straight to bed."

"Mind if we share a room?" Freddy followed him up, "I'm real quiet..." He added.

"But of course," Bonnie grinned, "We've always shared a room." Freddy nodded and flashed him a grin of his own.

Clyde folded his arms and watched them leave his view. He frowned and glanced at the door. Grace walked over and sat beside him, "Where's Foxy?"

"He went to look for the keys..." Clyde sighed, "I should go looking for him..."

"Now, now," Gold interrupted them, "We don't need another missing person."

The whole room fell silent after Red sighed. Gold bit his lip, "Uh...sorry." Red looked down. Gold noticed the rest of the gang glaring at him.

Gold backed away from them and ran up the stairs, "Fucking douche-bag..." Spring commented.

Ash folded her arms and glanced at the fireplace, "No wood. Nice one."

"It's cold outside, but not deadly," Red said, standing up, "Who's gonna get the firewood?"

"Why don't you?" Jazzy asked, "You're not paralysed."

"The host shouldn't have to get wood for everybody," Spring argued. Clyde and Ash snickered a little. Spring rolled his eyes and glanced at the door, "I can go out and grab some. You guys can chill here while Red prepares this place for the weekend."

"I'm not sure..." Red followed Spring's gaze.

"This shouldn't be a hard choice," Ash said, "You could both go!"

Red and Spring shared looks and they both unfolded their arms.

(\|/)

 **FOXY – 20:47 – THE FOREST**

"Shit...shit...shit..." Foxy had strayed off the path, and had quickly got himself lost inside the forest. He cursed to himself when a flock of birds flew overhead. He panted and whimpered softly, "I'm not lost...I'm not lost..."

He sighed to himself, "Be brave." He muttered. He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, "There we go. I'm fine." He folded his arms and started walking through the forest, looking for a way out.

"I didn't go too far off the path..." Foxy muttered to himself, "It can't be too far, right…?"

His fur stood on end once he heard something growling in a nearby bush. He bit his lip and adjusted his eye-patch, "Damn nature..." He shivered as the wind began to pick up.

"Could've sworn that the cabin had smoke comin' out of the chimney earlier..." Foxy sighed, "What changed…!?"

He picked up the pace and continued searching for a way out, just as panic began to settle in, "Okay..." He came to a clearing in the forest, with a large symbol in the snow.

"What the hell is this…?" He approached a nearby piece of wood and wiped some snow off of it.

It was a sign that read; 'Pinewood Initiates'.

"Weird..." Foxy muttered. He sat down in the snow and folded his arms, "How am I gonna get outta here…?"

"I'm so lost..." He muttered to himself, as the snow-storm began to pick up.

(\|/)

 **Shorter chapter, but I hope it was still alright.**

 **\- Foxy tried to convince Red that he wanted to spend time with them while looking for the key – Clyde suggested that Foxy should get to know the others ~ foxythefuzzypirate**

 **Completed 20/10/15**

 **\- RSM**


	5. 1 - Grievance - Part 3

**AAAAAND WELCOME! TO CHAPTER FOUR! Oh, shit. Sorry for shoutin', I got excited there…**

 **-cough cough- Aaaanyway, welcome back! I hope you're all enjoying this so far, cause I'm really pumped to get to the action and deaths. :D**

 **AnthroPod = Ipod, obviously.**

 **BONNIE AND FREDDY – 20:48 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Bonnie watched as Freddy passed him. He followed the bear up the stairs and onto the second floor, "I really don't like this place..." Freddy muttered as he walked up the final step.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie followed him close behind.

"I feel...real uneasy," Freddy frowned, "Especially after Seth and Jay..."

Bonnie glanced at Freddy as the bear peered over his shoulder, his brilliant blue eyes meeting Bonnie's deep crimson eyes, "I didn't like either of them too much but...I feel like...I could've...gotten to know them more? I'm not sure, Bon..."

Bonnie sighed and caught up to the bear, "It's okay..." He comforted him, resting a paw on his shoulder. Freddy stopped suddenly, resting against the wooden railing, "They might be gone but...that doesn't mean you can't get to know everybody else."

"The best way to get to know people is to give them space," Freddy muttered, "And besides, I'm not too interesting."

"Oh, bullshit." Bonnie grinned. Freddy flinched when the bunny cursed, but smirked at him none-the-less.

"Ass-kissing isn't going to get you anywhere with me," Freddy looked over the railing and onto the floor below them, "But you already knew that."

Bonnie followed Freddy's gaze to see Red and Spring approaching the door, "I hope Foxy's alright," Freddy muttered, "We can't lose another friend...especially not him."

"Foxy's been havin' a good-luck streak lately," Bonnie smiled, "He'll be fine, I'm sure of it." They watched Spring open the door and walk outside, with Red following close behind.

"Beside, he's got Clyde to come back to." Bonnie added, as he adjusted his jacket.

Freddy backed away from the railing and rubbed his eyes, "I might need some sleep, myself," Freddy yawned, "Shall we pick our room?" He glanced over at Bonnie, who was still looking over the railing.

Bonnie cleared his throat and turned back around, "I was jokin' about the sleepin', Fred," He walked over to the bear, "Do you really wanna sleep and waste some good times that we could be sharin'?"

"I could always work on my book," Freddy glanced at a nearby door, "Which room, Bon?"

"You seem to be interested in the master bedroom," Bonnie grinned and approached the door, "So why not here?" He opened the door and walked inside, with Freddy following close behind.

"But this room has a double bed…!" Freddy immediately noticed the large bed in the corner of the room, decorated with expensive sheets and pillows.

"So?" Bonnie took off his backpack and his scarf, "We can sleep in it. We'll just draw a line in the bed, like we did when we were kids."

"I guess so..." Freddy bit his lip.

He glanced at a nearby desk and his face lit up with a smile, "Yes! An actual desk! It looks so expensive..." He walked over to the desk and dusted it off, coughing a little as he inhaled some of the dust.

"Try not to choke on the fumes." Bonnie muttered, as he sat on the side of the bed. Freddy grabbed an old stool that rested nearby and sat atop of it. He put his backpack on the ground beside him, and his book-bag on the desk.

"This desk is perfect…!" He grinned and glanced at the desk-lamp that rested atop of it, "Ah, good, a desk lamp..." He muttered, as he flicked the 'on' switch on the back of the lamp.

The lamp refused to light up. Freddy growled to himself as he switched it off and on several times. He glanced behind the desk and saw that it was switched on, and plugged into the wall.

"Great, no power..." Freddy muttered, "Red really didn't prepare at all."

"Well, he wasn't the one who invited us back..." Bonnie finished packing his clothes into the dresser beside the bed, "Also, the top two drawers are mine, the bottom three are yours."

"Why do I get more?" Freddy glanced over at him.

"Cause...your clothes are relatively bigger than anyone I've known..." He chuckled. Freddy's cheeks flushed pure red. He muttered something to himself and faced the desk again.

"Oh, come on, Fred," Bonnie rolled his eyes. When Freddy didn't respond, he jumped up off the bed and approached him. He tapped Freddy on the shoulder, catching his attention, "Don't pout, I was kiddin', big guy."

"Hmph." Freddy turned back around and pulled a bunch of paper-work from his book-bag.

"I know what'll cheer you up!" Bonnie jogged over to the bed and dug through his backpack. Freddy peered over his shoulder and watched Bonnie as he ferociously dug through his backpack.

"Try not to destroy your backpack..." Freddy commented, as he saw some of the fabric of the backpack coming apart due to the ferocity of his search.

"Ah!" Bonnie pulled out an electronic device from his backpack, "I knew I hadn't forgotten it."

"You brought your AnthroPod?" Freddy raised an eyebrow, "I hope you brought your phone aswell."

"I don't have a phone anymore, remember?" Bonnie shrugged, "I lost it to a bet with Clyde."

"What was that all about anyway? Why would you bet your phone?" Freddy's eye-brow remained raised.

"I dunno. I was drunk." Bonnie responded.

"Can't you just take it back off Clyde?" Freddy asked.

"Nah," Bonnie shrugged, "I don't need a phone. I've got this for my music needs." He held up his AnthroPod.

"So what's gonna happen if someone needs to call or text you? I thought you were intelligent." Freddy narrowed his eyes.

"You're thinking too hard," Bonnie grinned, "Your fat head can't take much more intelligence."

Freddy growled softly, "At least he'll make good use of it," Freddy stared at the AnthroPod, "So, explain why you were practically tearing apart your backpack just for that tiny piece of plastic."

"This 'tiny piece of plastic', is one of the most revolutionary pieces of technology, that has ever existed." Bonnie grinned.

"Never have I heard you say such big words!" Freddy exclaimed, "I'm proud of you!"

"Oh, shut up..." Bonnie punched him playfully and placed the AnthroPod onto the desk, beside Freddy's paperwork.

"Come on, Fred," Bonnie switched it on, "If we're gonna be up here, why not enjoy ourselves?"

"The whole point of this desk, is for me to work on my book, nothing else." He glanced back at his paperwork.

"Please, Freddy? Just enjoy yourself a little…?" Bonnie frowned. His AnthroPod started up, and Bonnie started scrolling through the songs. He chose 'Something Good', by Alt-J.

Freddy smiled a little as the song came on. It reminded him of the types of songs he'd listen to during high-school, "Of course you have this song..." His foot tapped to the beat of the familiar tune, and he glanced over at Bonnie once again.

 _Something good, oh something good._

 _Oh, something good._

"It's my favourite..." Bonnie muttered, "You remember that, right?"

 _Oh something good tonight will make me forget about you for now._

"Of course," Freddy grinned, "How could I forget my best friend's song?"

"Come on, forget how to dance or something?" Bonnie grinned and backed away from the desk.

Freddy sighed, "I'll never be able to work in silence if I don't dance, is that right?"

 _Get high, hit the floor, before you go._

Bonnie nodded, earning a smile from Freddy, "I'm terrible at dancing, you know that, right?"

 _Matador, estocada, you're my blood sport._

"So what? It's dancing! Nobody in the _world_ is bad at dancing," Bonnie grabbed Freddy's paw, "Now get your fat-ass up!"

 _But something good, oh something good._

"Hmph," Freddy got up reluctantly, "Fine, but you owe me."

 _Oh something good._

"For what?" Bonnie walked over to the bed and crawled on top of it.

 _Oh something good tonight will make me forget about you for now._

"For forcing me to dance." Freddy pouted.

"You don't have to dance, hippie!" Bonnie stood up on the bed.

"Says the hippie..." Freddy muttered. He cleared his throat.

"Nah," Freddy shrugged, "I'd rather not be guilt-tripped into not-dancing."

"So dance already!" Bonnie exclaimed, as he started to dance on the spot.

 _Forty-eight thousand seats bleats._

 _And roars for my memories of you._

Freddy grinned to himself. He didn't really care for dancing, but he felt like he could be himself around Bonnie, so dancing wouldn't usually be an issue for him when Bonnie was in the area.

He wasn't sure why he was so hesitant in the first place. He took off his top-hat and placed it on the desk. He glanced at Bonnie as he started to dance.

 _Now that I'm fully clean._

 _The matador is no more and is dragged from view._

"Whew!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Now, _that's_ how you dance!" He chuckled at Freddy.

"I didn't learn to dance like you, Bonnie," Freddy panted, "I was brought up in a different area of belief, remember?"

"But of course," Bonnie grinned to himself, "'Sir Frederick III'."

"Oh, shut up..." Freddy felt a smirk appear on his face.

 _Get high, hit the floor, before you go._

 _Matador, estocada, you're my blood sport._

Bonnie chuckled again as he noticed Freddy getting into the song, busting out a few moves that he hadn't seen before, "Hmph, I'm impressed..."

Freddy ignored him and practically melted into the song as it came towards its finale.

 _Forty-eight thousand seats bleats._

 _And roars of my memories of you._

 _Now that I am clean._

 _The matador is no more and is dragged from view._

Bonnie jumped down from the bed and cheered Freddy on, earning a large blush from Freddy. The bear growled softly and muttered something under his breath.

 _But something good, oh something good._

 _Oh something good._

 _Oh something good tonight will make me forget about you for now._

Freddy and Bonnie stopped dancing once the song finished. They shared smiles before Bonnie snatched his AnthroPod and put it in his pocket, "See what happens when you let loose every once in a while?"

"Yeah," Freddy sat back down, panting a little, "I tire myself and waste time dancing."

"Is it a waste if you're with your best friend…?" Bonnie frowned a little.

"Of course not..." Freddy sighed, "It came out wrong, sorry Bon. That...that was fun." He admitted.

Bonnie grinned and walked over. He snatched a stool from under a nearby table and sat beside Freddy, "Need any help, Fred?"

"I actually _could_ use some help..." Freddy muttered, "I've been throwing around ideas..."

"Talk to me." Bonnie peered over Freddy's shoulder.

"Glad to see somebody cares about my work." Freddy grinned a little.

"Since when have I ever not cared?" Bonnie asked, his frown morphing into a grin once again.

"Good point." Freddy cleared his throat.

"So, there's this character, right?" Freddy began, as he sifted through some paper-work. He handed a few sheets of paper to Bonnie, "He has to make a tough decision." He continued, marking key points on the papers.

"He's a brave person, and he's one of the people who'd sweep somebody off their feet," Freddy trailed off. Bonnie stared at him as he spoke, enthralled in his speech, "If he was a brave person, who was willing to give themselves to save others. What would suit his personality more?"

"He'd either have to save his brother, or his love interest," Freddy folded his arms, "So what I'm trying to ask; is who should he save?"

"His brother and himself have fought a lot, but he loves him more than anything," Freddy tapped the paper, "And then there's the woman who he's swept off her feet, they've gone through hell together, and he loves her with all his heart. So. Who do you want to save?"

"Hmph..." Bonnie rubbed his chin, "I'm not sure..."

"Give me your opinion, Bonnie. Everything helps." He smiled at him warmly.

(\|/)

 **RED AND SPRING – 20:50 – CABIN GROUNDS**

Spring closed the door behind them. Red rubbed his shoulders and looked around, "We really shouldn't go out during a snow-storm..." He commented.

"If we don't, then Foxy may not come back..." Spring responded.

"Why do you care? You barely know him." Red folded and proceeded to walk away from the cabin.

Spring caught up to him, "I could _get_ to know him, right? It's not like I'm hated by everybody here."

"Guess so," Red and Spring walked down the steps and down the path towards the cable-car station, "Then again, I've never really known anyone to like you that much, except Gold and myself."

Spring's ears lowered a little, "I guess..."

Red sighed and ran a paw through his hair, "So where to?" Spring glanced at him.

"Clyde said that Foxy left them while on this path. And Foxy never showed up at the station..." Red began, "He's in the surrounding forest somewhere."

"Where else would he be?" Spring scratched his ears, "Are there any landmarks around here?"

"Not really...but there's a map at the cable-car station," Red said, "The one at the bottom of the mountain, though."

"I suppose you don't have a map on you? On your phone? Maybe even a brochure…?" Spring asked, "I don't really want to head to the bottom of the mountain again..."

Red shook his head, "Of course not..." Spring added, in an irritated tone.

"But..." Red stopped, "I know a few places around here. There's a few campsites, and an old dilapidated lodge, too."

"Alright. Do you know where they are?" Spring asked, stopping beside him.

"No," Red responded, "But there should be some signs around here. They'll lead us there."

"Like this one?" Spring grabbed a piece of wood off the ground and passed it to the bear.

Red wiped some snow off the sign and read it; 'Pinewood Initiates Lodge – 0.2 miles.'

"What's it say?" Spring asked, folding his arms.

"It's a sign directing us to the Pinewood Initiates Lodge. But I'm not sure what direction we're supposed to go." Red looked around.

"If we can find the pole that the sign was attached to, we might get a better idea." Spring replied.

Red walked a little further down the path, with Spring following close behind. Red stopped when he noticed a broken pole. He knelt in front of it and put the sign on top of it.

He glanced at the arrow and looked to his right, "That way." He stood back up. Red began walking through the forest with Spring, just as the snow-storm began to pick up.

"I see something..." Spring held his paw over his eyes, brushing away some snow that'd smashed onto his forehead, "It's a building..."

"That must be the lodge…!" Red exclaimed. A scream echoed throughout the forest, causing the birds to fly out of the trees and away from the area.

Spring and Red shared a look of horror, "That sounded like Foxy…!"

"Gah, shit," Red picked up the pace, "Let's go!"

 **FOXY – 20:49 – DILAPIDATED LODGE**

Foxy stood up and wiped some snow off his shoulders. He shivered and looked around. His eyes were drawn to the weird symbol on the ground, that was being rapidly covered with snow. He stepped back from the symbol and looked around again, "Oh!" He noticed a lodge nearby, that had a massive tree lying atop of it.

The roof had been completely destroyed, and parts of the roof had folded over the side of the lodge. One of the wooden supports that had broken from the side of the building was lying in front of what seemed to be a door.

Foxy approached the lodge and grunted as he pushed the plank out of the way, "Okay…! This is good..." He opened the door and walked inside. It took a few seconds for him to adjust to his new surroundings, as his panic was slowly returning. Where would he go from here?

"What now…?" He whispered to himself, as the cold seeped in from under the door.

He jumped up, startled, once he heard something growl. It was the same growl from before. He backed away from the door, not looking behind him. He fell over some broken wood and grunted as he collided with the ground. He heard something scratch at the door.

"No...no..no..no…!" Foxy pushed himself back, as the growling intensified. The scratching stopped, followed by the growls. He pushed himself to his feet and rubbed his shoulder.

He looked around the lodge. There was a giant hole in the roof, where the fallen tree had destroyed it. He could see outside, and the snow coming through.

The lodge was almost completely destroyed. The only thing that seemed to be fully intact, was a nearby bookshelf. Foxy approached the bookshelf and grinned to himself.

He snatched a few books off the shelves, "I'm sure they'll like these..." He had grabbed a book about creative writing, a book about music, and a book about becoming a doctor, "Or...I could use these for burning material, if I don't make it back..."

If he got back to the cabin, he'd be able to give these books to Freddy, Bonnie and Spring. The sound of glass breaking interrupted his peaceful silence. He froze and glanced at a nearby window.

A wolf had crawled through the newly-smashed window and was approaching Foxy slowly. It growled rather loud and bared it's teeth at him, "NO!" Foxy screamed.

He backed away, towards the front door. He heard something bang on the door. He gasped and backed away from the door, and the wolf. He looked around frantically, searching for something of use.

"Foxy!" Foxy heard Red's voice. He whimpered in fear and glanced at the wolf again, that was preparing to pounce on him. The door slammed open and Red ran inside, with Spring following close behind.

Spring fearlessly approached the wolf and kicked it, sending it back a few feet. The wolf whimpered ran out of the door, with it's head held low.

"That was awesome…!" Foxy exclaimed. He ran over to Spring and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him over.

Spring was taken aback at first, but a smile graced his face. He hugged him back and pet him on the back, "The brave fox we all know and love, reduced to whimpers and shivers," Spring chuckled slightly, "Now I've seen everything..." Foxy growled softly.

"Um...guys? The sooner we get out of here, the better. I'd rather not freeze my ass off out here..." Red glanced out the door, watching the wolf run back into the forest.

Foxy and Spring pulled away from one-another, "Thanks, for looking for me. I didn't think anybody cared." Foxy smiled.

Spring approached the fallen tree and picked up some planks of wood, "We've got our firewood, let's head back." Red nodded and led them out of the lodge.

Foxy looked down at the snow as they left the area, his thoughts filled with the symbol he'd seen on the ground earlier, that'd been covered up by the snow. He pushed those thoughts away after he realised what had just happened.

Spring and Red had potentially just saved his life!

He smiled to himself, as he felt indebted to Spring and Red for saving his life.

Unfortunately, this had given him a false sense of security. Spring and Red glanced at each other, "I'm so happy we found him..." Red muttered, "I can't lose anybody else..."

Spring frowned and nodded, "I don't think anybody can deal with another loss..."

 *****(\|/)*****

 **THE ANALYST**

You felt yourself sitting in the comfortable chair you sat in before. You folded your arms and shivered, as you felt the cold come in through the window.

"I apologise for the lack of warmth," Freddy sat down in front of you, resting his paws on the desk, "I never was a fan of electricity."

"Might I just say..." Freddy adjusted his glasses, "That I'm surprised nobody has died yet. Nice work, I must say." He shifted in his chair.

You raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, "Glad to see some of you have brains."

He grabbed a piece of paper and read off it, as if it was a list, "Make Foxy stay in the lodge..." He began, "Grievance, a terrible, yet necessary thing..."

"...make sure Red and Spring don't get separated..." He grinned, "Smart people, we have here." He paused and opened one of the drawers.

"But I don't need smart people." He stared into your eyes, striking fear into your soul. He didn't look away from the drawer as his hand gripped something.

He pulled out a book and placed it in front of you, "I'm going to give you a set of five choices. Answer all of these five 'this or that's' truthfully, and try not to miss any. If you do miss some, well..." He chuckled slyly, "You might murder a beloved character."

You opened the book and read the five 'this or that' questions;

'Run or hide.'

'Gun or knife.'

'Steathy or brutal.'

'Friend or foe.'

'Friendship or relationship.'

"Alright...that's it for now," He snatched the book, "I'll see you soon."

 **The first complete chapter comes to a close. Thanks for reading so far, I'm hoping ya'll enjoyed this chapter!**

 **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS – CHAPTER ONE:**

 ** _FRIENDLY ADVICE_ : - Clyde convinced Foxy to get to know the others – Foxy suggested that he should help Red with the search for the keys ~ foxythefuzzypirate**

 ** _WHO GOES OUT?_ : - Red and Spring went outside – Red knew where to go – They found Foxy and prevented him from being attacked – Foxy feels indebted to Spring and Red. ~ CuteVyper**

 ** _WINTER ENCOUNTER_ : - Foxy survived the forest, Spring didn't get lost.**

 _ **PAPARAZZI:**_ **\- Foxy didn't use the map on his phone – He found the** **'Lodge of the Initiates' – He was found quickly.**

 ** _KARMA:_ \- The wolf is still alive.**

 ** _SKELETON KEY:_ \- Gold has the keys.**

 **\- RSM**


	6. 2 - Relief - Part 1

**The beginning of the second chapter has begun. Welcome back!**

 **CHAPTER TWO: RELIEF**

 **BONNIE AND FREDDY – 21:00 – MASTER BEDROOM**

"Well?" Freddy's expression went from happiness, to irritation.

"I...I'm not sure," Bonnie frowned, "I honestly can't answer this."

"Thanks a lot..." Freddy sighed as he grabbed his papers and put them back on the desk.

 *****(\|/)*****

"I'm sorry." Bonnie walked back over to the bed and sat on it.

"It's fine," Freddy rubbed his forehead, "I'm gonna get back to work..."

Bonnie looked like he was about to argue, but he quickly stopped himself, "Okay..." He glanced at the door, "I'm gonna head downstairs...are ya comin'?"

"I should really get back to work on my book," Freddy responded, "You go on."

Bonnie frowned and looked down at the ground, "Please don't go to sleep yet. I wanna spend some time with my best friend..."

"Why do you suddenly wanna spend so much time with me?" Freddy asked, not looking back, "You abandoned me in the final years of high-school, and you expect me to spend time with you?"

"I never abandoned you," Bonnie growled, "I was busy with all of my work, and family got in the way!"

"I know that, but you never even told me about what was happening," Freddy said, lowly, "You just stopped talking to me all-together."

Bonnie fell silent, he sighed and his ears lowered, "You think that just cause we're here together, that we can spend time with each other like when we were kids?" Bonnie looked up at him.

"You enjoyed your time with me today though, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I love being forced to dance," Freddy muttered, "You only wanna spend time with me so you can feel better about yourself after abandoning me."

Bonnie bit his lip, "I don't..."

"You can't say that it isn't true." Freddy growled.

Bonnie pushed himself off the bed and trudged out of the room, "I'm sorry." He muttered, before closing the door.

Freddy sighed and rubbed his eyes, "God-damn it." He muttered and glanced at his papers. He wasn't in the mood to continue any further. He rested his head in his hands and stared at the desk.

 **BONNIE – 21:02 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Bonnie clenched his fists and exhaled. Freddy could be such an asshole sometimes. Bonnie walked away from the master bedroom and approached the staircase. He descended down the staircase and glanced at the door.

The door opened and Spring came inside, followed by Foxy and Red, "You're back!" Bonnie exclaimed, catching the attention of Grace, Ashley, Jazzy and Clyde.

Clyde jumped off the couch and ran over to the three males. He grabbed Foxy and hugged him tightly, "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, mate," Foxy grinned, "There's a lot of huggin' goin' on today..." He muttered.

"Try not to get lost again," Ashley sat on the couch, "It kinda...you know, ruins everyone else's experience here."

"I don't intend to get lost again." Foxy responded.

Spring walked over to the fireplace and threw the firewood down. Red walked over towards Jazzy and flashed her a smug grin, "I told ya I'd be back."

"Yeah, yeah..." Jazzy rolled her eyes, "I also noticed that Bonnie and Freddy took the master bedroom."

Bonnie folded her arms and glanced at Jazzy. He leant against the staircase and watched her as she spoke, "Isn't that bedroom meant for two people?"

"But of course," Red replied, "It's a double bed. That's why it's the master bedroom."

Ashley got up off the couch and walked over to them, "They should leave it to the potential couples." She grinned.

"I did," Red folded his arms, "Who says that Bon and Fred can't be a couple?"

"Ugh, gross," Ashley grimaced, "I meant the other couples. You know. Male and female? The straight people?"

"Like you and Spring?" Jazzy grinned at her. Ashley scoffed and growled at the fox.

"Did I say you could talk to me?" Ashley asked, in an irritated tone.

"I need to ask permission?" Jazzy raised an eyebrow, "You aren't the queen here, sweety."

"Bitch." Ashley muttered.

"Aaaalright..." Red said, awkwardly, "Let's hold off on the hostility and enjoy ourselves, alright?"

"Whatever," Ashley muttered, "Who gets the other bedrooms?"

"Well, I get my room, of course," Red responded, "I'll need to send four of you guys to the guest cabin. It isn't too far."

"Please, I'm not going out there," Ashley rolled her eyes, "I'm taking Jay's room." Red flinched.

Jazzy glared at Ashley as she walked up the stairs, "Do you mind if I take Seth's old room…?" Red nodded at her.

"We put an extra bed in there," Red responded, "So you'll be sharin' the room with someone else."

"As long as I don't share a room with that whore," Jazzy muttered, "I'll go unpack, then I'll come back down and help out as much as I can."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Red smiled at her. Jazzy nodded and walked up the stairs, leaving Red alone. Red glanced over at Bonnie, who was looking down, his cheeks flushed pure crimson.

"Alright..." Clyde pulled away from Foxy and smiled at him, "Go and unpack your stuff." Foxy said, ruffling his friend's hair.

Clyde nodded and walked over towards Red, "Thanks for looking for him." He smiled warmly.

"Not an issue," Red grinned, "He's our friend."

"Let's get down to business..." Clyde rubbed his paws together, "Where can I sleep?"

"There's only one bed left in the cabin." Red replied.

"Oooh!" Clyde exclaimed, "Grace, Gold, Foxy and Spring are taking the guest-cabin?"

"Exactly," Red nodded, "Go ahead and unpack. We'll be down here if you want to come mingle."

"Why would I waste time sleeping when I could waste time talking to others?" Clyde chuckled, "I'll be back down after I unpack."

"Yep." Red watched Clyde walk up the stairs, dragging his bag behind him.

Red folded his arms and glanced at the couch, where Foxy, Spring and Grace were sitting. He glanced at Bonnie and approached him.

"Somethin' the matter, Bonnie?" Red asked, "You seem down."

"Am I selfish?" Bonnie asked, looking up at the bear with a frown on his face.

"No..." Red raised an eyebrow, "Why would you ask that?"

"I just..." Bonnie sighed, "Remember the last years of high-school?"

"But of course," Red chuckled, "Best years of my life."

"Not for Freddy, it seems," Bonnie bit his lip, "It's terrible...I completely abandoned him in the final years of high-school..."

"You wouldn't have known what he was going through, it's not your fault." Red frowned.

"I acted as if he didn't exist," Bonnie sighed, "I don't even know why!"

"Let me guess, you guys had a falling out?" Red asked.

"Yeah..." Bonnie responded, "I feel terrible...he's right about everything."

"Look, we'll be here for a few days," Red said, "Try not to make enemies with anyone. Besides...he's your best friend." Red frowned.

"You two are closer than anyone I've ever seen..." Red's frown morphed into a grin, "If you two stopped being friends...the whole world would stop!"

"Oh, shut up..." Bonnie smirked.

"Go on back upstairs and talk to him," Red said, "I'm sure it'll blow over." He snickered softly.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, but grinned either way, "Go on." Red urged him on.

"Alright...alright..." Bonnie nodded and walked back upstairs.

"So, yeah, we've got a problem," Grace, Foxy and Spring approached Red, "There's no power."

"I know..." Red sighed, "My parents cut the power off to this place after...last year."

"Don't they know we're up here?" Foxy asked.

"Actually...no," Red chuckled awkwardly, "But why would we need power? We're up here to enjoy ourselves, right?"

"Some of us like to enjoy ourselves using technology," Spring rolled his eyes, "Luckily, I brought my laptop..."

"We could always play board-games," Grace suggested, "Truth or dare? Something like that?"

"Games like that never end well..." Foxy muttered, blushing a little.

"I over-heard your conversation with Clyde," Spring interrupted, "Myself, Grace, Foxy and Gold are taking the guest cabin?"

"That is correct, my friend," Red responded, "You might wanna head out before it gets too dark."

"That's a good plan." Grace folded her arms.

"Yeah, forests at night aren't very comforting." Foxy sighed.

"Try not to get lost on the way there," Spring said, with a grin on his face, "We don't want to spend hours looking for you again."

"I'll stay with the group..." Foxy said, "Getting lost is at the bottom of my list..."

"I hear I'm sharing a cabin with you three?" Gold descended the stairs and approached the small group, "Seems like it."

"I get the double bed!" Grace exclaimed.

"I get the other side of the double-bed." Gold grinned.

"Line in the sand, guys." Foxy chuckled softly.

"I guess I get the couch?" Spring asked.

"Yep, cause I get the single-bed, after going through all that shit earlier." Foxy said, as he approached the back-door.

"I'll catch you guys in the mornin'." Red said, as the group walked towards the back-door.

"See ya!" Spring exclaimed. Gold paused as Spring, Foxy and Grace walked outside.

"I'll meet you guys there," Gold said, "I gotta do somethin' real quick."

"Hurry your ass up." Spring slammed the door.

Gold growled lowly and walked towards the staircase. He glanced at Red and approached him, "Red..." Gold said, with a guilty expression planted on his face.

"Yeah, Gold?" Red smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for the comment I made earlier..." Gold frowned, "I'm such an insensitive asshole..."

"Yeah you are," Red shrugged, "But that's what makes you...you!"

"You enjoy calling me names, don't you?" Gold grinned.

"But of course," Red smirked, "One of my favourite hobbies."

"Oh, shut up already..." Gold chuckled.

"Oh wait!" Red dug through his pockets, "Fuck, where's my keys!?"

"I've got them here," Gold pet his pocket, to hear the sound of keys hitting metal, "I'm gonna need them to open the cabin."

"But of course." Red rolled his eyes.

"What else are keys for?" Gold grinned. He paused and scratched his head, "Ugh, I'm trailing off..."

 *****(\|/)*****

"Go on, before this train-wreck of as conversation continues any further." Red said.

"I'll see ya in the mornin', Red!" Gold ran towards the door, waving at him on the way. Red waved back at him as Gold ran outside. He sighed and walked up the stairs, and towards his room.

 **CLYDE – 21:05 – SECOND BEDROOM**

Clyde knocked on the door to his bedroom. His smile morphed into an awkward expression once Jazzy opened the door, "Looks like we're sharin' a room..." Clyde said, whilst he rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

"Well…come on in," Jazzy smiled, "You get the bed across there." She pointed to a bed at the end of the room.

"Thanks," Clyde walked inside and looked around. He ran into something and rubbed his forehead. He looked up at what he ran into and shrieked once he saw a deer's head attached to the wall, "Holy crap!"

Jazzy giggled, "Oh, shut up." Clyde grinned slyly.

Jazzy pulled the head off the wall and grinned at the bunny. She held it in front of him and made a scary sound. Clyde chuckled and pretended he was scared.

"You're such a dork." Jazzy put the head back on the wall. She walked over to the door and shut it.

Clyde threw himself on his bed and dropped his backpack beside him, "Ugh...I can't wait to relax..." Jazzy sat down on her bed and glanced over at Clyde.

"Aren't ya gonna come downstairs with us?" Jazzy asked.

"What for? I've got my phone here. I recorded a bunch of streams for me to watch during the weekend," Clyde stared at the ceiling, "I don't need to mingle with the rest of my kind."

"Well, when you want to, we'll be downstairs," Jazzy smiled, "Alright?"

"Gotcha." Clyde took off his shirt and pulled the covers over his chest. He laid on his stomach and rested his phone on the pillow.

Jazzy rolled her eyes and stood up. Clyde inserted his earphones and tuned her out as she approached the door. She frowned and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

 **The first part of Chapter 2 is here and for your viewing pleasure! I hope this was a good chapter! It took me forever to do this one, as I've been having a pretty terrible case of writer's block.**

 **GRR.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading everyone. I love all of you so much!**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS:**_

 ** _SKELETON KEY_ – GOLD HAS THE KEYS – GOLD STILL HAS THE KEYS**

 _ **NEW BOOK –**_ **BONNIE DIDN'T ANSWER FREDDY'S QUESTION – BONNIE AND FREDDY FOUGHT**

 **\- RSM**


	7. 2 - Relief - Part 2

**The second part of the second chapter is here for ya'll! I hope you all enjoy this one! :D**

 **FREDDY – 21:10 – MASTER BEDROOM**

Freddy stared at the empty paper on his desk, waiting for the ideas to flow into his head. He bit his lip and growled, throwing his pencil down in frustration. He heard the door creak, while he was staring at the desk. His ears quipped and he glanced at the door, to see two lavender paws reaching through the door.

The door opened and Bonnie walked in. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Freddy frowned once Bonnie looked down, with a guilty look on his face.

"Bonnie," Freddy sighed, "I'm sorry, alright? You're my friend...and I shouldn't blame you for anything..."

"You were right though..." Bonnie walked over. Freddy pulled out a chair for him and glanced at it. Bonnie sat on the chair and brought it closer to Freddy.

"Let's just forget about it..." Freddy sighed, "That was then. This is now."

"I abandoned you though…! I feel so terrible..." Bonnie's ears lowered.

"Then," Freddy repeated, "Now." He tapped on the desk.

Bonnie nodded cautiously, "Okay Fred..." He chuckled a little, "You stubborn bastard."

"You know it..." Freddy muttered, glancing back at his papers. They glanced at the door once they heard footsteps. Red opened the door again and peeked inside.

"Hey, you two." Red grinned.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"Made up yet?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow a little. Bonnie and Freddy shared looks, before nodding.

"Yep." Bonnie answered.

"Good, cause I got a favour to ask you." Red rested against the door-frame, with a smirk gracing his face.

"What is it?" Freddy glanced at Bonnie as the bunny stood up.

"We're gonna need some things to keep us entertained," Red pulled a single key out of his pocket and threw it to Bonnie. Bonnie stared at the key and looked back up at Red, "The attic should have some board-games or something."

"You want us to go into the potentially terrifying attic to look for board-games?" Freddy frowned.

"It shouldn't be too much trouble," Bonnie said, grinning a little. He approached the door and peered over his shoulder, "You aren't chicken, are you?"

"Of course not…!" Freddy growled softly. He snatched his bow-tie and put it back on, before walking over to the front door.

"Thanks guys," Red grinned, "We'll be in the main area, waitin' for ya."

Bonnie and Freddy nodded, "Gotcha." Freddy followed Bonnie out of the room and into the hallway.

 **RED – 21:14 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Red grinned to himself and rubbed his hands together, "That was easier than I thought..." He heard footsteps and glanced behind him, to see Jazzy standing there.

"I see that grin," Jazzy folded her arms, "What did you do?"

"I sent Bonnie and Freddy to go grab some games for us to play." Red responded.

"And? Why are you grinning?" Jazzy raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking that they could use some time alone, if you catch my drift?" Red chuckled heartily.

"You sly dog," Jazzy chuckled, "What about us? What can we do to help?"

"We can set up the tables-.." Red paused, "What about Clyde? Is he coming down?"

"I'm not sure," Jazzy replied, "Maybe later, but not right now."

"Is his eyes glued to his damn phone again?" Red asked, frowning a little.

"For now, yeah," Jazzy shrugged, "Don't worry though. He'll get down here eventually. Let's go set-up, okay? I'll get the drinks, and you can get the food!"

"Sounds good...I guess..." Red watched Jazzy walked away. He cursed to himself and followed her down the stairs.

 **FREDDY AND BONNIE – 21:16 – THE ATTIC**

Freddy pulled the cord off the attic's trapdoor. The door opened and a ladder fell down. Bonnie snickered a little, "I can't believe it took you five minutes to get that thing down."

"I don't see you helping..." The bear crawled onto the ladder and started climbing up it.

"Don't break it, lard-ass." Bonnie chuckled, his face pure red after laughing so hard.

"Be careful," Freddy threatened, as he reached the top, "This fat-ass could take you down."

"True, true." Bonnie followed Freddy up and into the attic.

"Oooh, spoooookyyy..." Bonnie touched Freddy on the shoulder and made a silly face. Freddy lightly punched the bunny and switched on his flashlight.

"This attic is rather big..." Freddy commented, as he looked around with the flashlight.

"We'll split up then!" Bonnie suggested, "You take the left side, I'll take the right!"

"Sounds..." Freddy watched Bonnie walk away, "Sounds good..." He frowned and looked down at the ground. He knelt down and crawled over to a few cardboard boxes.

He put down his flashlight and opened one of the boxes. He peered inside and pulled out a few empty cardboard boxes, "Box-ception..." The bear chuckled softly, while glancing at his friend for approval, "Right…? No…?"

The bunny shook his head, ashamed of the terrible joke the bear had just made. Freddy's ears lowered as he crushed the boxes and put them back into the box. He pushed that box out of the way and started going through the larger box behind it.

Freddy raised an eye-brow once he noticed that there was a silver case inside. He pulled it out and rested it on the ground, "Brand new..." He whispered to himself, as he inspected the case.

He noticed something jammed into the suitcase, that was hanging out the side. He raised an eye-brow and pulled it out. It was a torn sheet of paper.

He inspected the paper further, intrigued, and dusted it off. It was a ticket that belonged to the metro service known as; "Mountain Metro..." The bear muttered.

"1903." The bear turned the paper over and glanced at the back. He glanced at Bonnie and quickly pocketed the note. He glanced at the suitcase and noticed that there was a four-digit combination lock on it.

"Crap," The bear muttered, biting his lip, "Gotta hide this..." He pushed it behind a few crates and dusted his paws off. He couldn't trust Bonnie, even after the bunny had apologised to him.

I mean, his friend couldn't even answer a simple question. If someone wasn't capable of that, then that person wasn't worth sharin' anythin' with. Freddy stood up and stretched.

 *****(\|/)*****

"Found some board-games!" Bonnie stood up, with a grin.

"Good to hear," Freddy nodded cautiously, "What'd you find?"

"Anthropoly," Bonnie handed over one of the board-games to Freddy, "Connect Fur, and..." Bonnie handed the second one over and inspected the third one, "...college simulator? Who'd wanna play that?" He threw the third game away and dusted his paws off.

"Two games is good enough for me. Ready to head down?" Bonnie asked, arms folded.

"Yep, let's go." Freddy walked back through the attic and down the ladder, with Bonnie following close behind. The bunny paused once he got down and pushed the ladder back through the trap-door.

He bit his lip and shut the door, before glancing at the stair-case, where Freddy was descending, "Wait up!" He exclaimed, running after him.

 *****(\|/)*****

 **GOLD, GRACE, FOXY AND SPRING – 21:21 – PATH TO THE GUEST CABIN**

Gold panted as he finally managed to catch up with the rest of the group, "I swear...you guys...sprinted..." Gold said, through struggled breathes.

"Or..." Foxy responded, "You're just too fat to run short distances without taking long breaks."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Gold rolled his eyes and stretched.

"So, you admit it?" Spring glanced over his shoulder, with a grin on his face.

"Admit what?" Gold asked, before his eyes widened, "Now, hey!"

"Okay, okay..." Grace giggled, "Try not to tear each-other apart until we get to the cabin. It's freezin' out here, and I wanna get there as soon as possible."

"Ditto..." Foxy sighed, while rubbing his shoulders, "I swear, these clothes don't do shit to protect our bodies..."

"Sooner we get there, the warmer we'll be. Right?" Gold said.

"That's what the objective was on the way to the cabin..." Spring growled slightly, "And here we are, back outside, in this big-ass forest, on some mountain in the middle of god-knows-where!"

"Canada," Grace said, while adjusting her ushanka, "We're in Canada, Spring."

"I know that, Grace," Spring rolled his eyes, "I was just...over-exaggerating."

"Leave the joking and exaggerating to me," Foxy said, "I'm the joker here."

"Things can change quickly in one night." Spring grinned, slyly, earning some chuckles from the others. Grace stopped suddenly while she was leading the group. The rest of the group stopped and peered over her shoulder.

"Oh, would you look at that..." Grace sighed, "A fork in the fuckin' forest." There were two ways they could go in front of them.

"We could split up," Foxy suggested, "Cause that always works out well, right?"

"I truly hope, for all of our sake, that you're being sarcastic." Gold face-palmed.

"What's sarcasm?" Foxy's ears perked.

Grace rolled her eyes and glanced at the left path, "Splitting up does seem like a good idea. We'll get there faster, I guess."

"That makes no sense..." Gold muttered, so nobody would hear. Grace grabbed Gold's shoulder and pulled him over to her.

"Gold and I'll go left." Grace said, changing Gold's attitude pretty damn quickly.

Foxy and Spring glanced at each other, "I want to get to know all of you a bit more. So it's only fitting that I go with my saviour." Foxy grinned at the bunny. Spring rolled his eyes and started walking down the right path.

"I bet we'll beat you!" Spring shouted. Foxy jogged after the bunny, leaving Grace and Gold alone.

"Come on, then." Grace beckoned, as she trekked down the left path.

"Now that I think about it, splitting up is a good idea." Gold said, rubbing his shoulder awkwardly.

"We both know that I chose you because I wanted to spend time with you, right?" Grace said.

Gold raised an eyebrow, "Well...that was random." He chuckled awkwardly.

"We both know I'm fond of you Gold," Grace shrugged, "You can decide what to do with that piece of information. Now, keep up!" She started jogging, with the large bear panting heavily behind her.

"I bet you a million dollars that I can beat you to the cabin!" Gold suddenly shouted, pushing Grace over.

" _Fat_ chance." She laughed hysterically, as her friend ran out of view.

"Hey, wait up!" She exclaimed. The chicken quickly lost her footing and landed flat on the ground. She groaned and rubbed her leg. The chicken held still once she heard the ground cracking beneath her.

"What the…?" She whispered, as she pushed herself to her feet. The ground suddenly caved in, and the chicken fell in, her screams echoing throughout the mountains.

Gold paused and glanced behind him, panting rather heavily, "Grace?"

"Hey, Gold!" Gold looked ahead of him to see Spring and Foxy running past him, "The cabin's up ahead! I saw a sign!"

"Did it open up your eyes?" Foxy snickered. Spring punched him playfully and picked up the pace.

"Come on, Gold! Last one there's a rotten bear!" Gold growled softly and ran after the two friends, unknowingly leaving his friend to potentially die.

 **BONNIE – 21:24 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

"I'll meet ya downstairs!" Bonnie exclaimed, as the bear made it to the bottom floor.

"Don't take too long!" Freddy shouted.

"You don't have to shout, y'know..." Bonnie heard Red scold the bear. Bonnie grinned to himself and walked back into his room. He snatched Freddy's book from the desk and put it in his pocket, along with the bunnie's AnthroPod that he'd left behind.

He shut the door after he left the bedroom and sighed. Luckily, the freezing temperatures had died down a little. Bonnie was happy to be resting in a cabin with a working fireplace.

All he needed, was silence, power, and Freddy alone, and his night would be complete. He shook those thoughts away and started approaching the staircase. He paused once he heard the sounds of somebody sobbing. The bunny's ears lowered as he approached Jay's old room.

He peeked in to see Ashley sobbing on the side of her bed. He frowned and looked away, he could comfort her, but was it really his place to? He barely knew Jay that well…

 **There ya go! Thanks for readin' once again~! I love ya all like you're my family! :D**

 _ **NEW BOOK: –**_ **BONNIE DIDN'T ANSWER FREDDY'S QUESTION – BONNIE AND FREDDY FOUGHT – BONNIE AND FREDDY MADE UP – FREDDY DISTRUSTS BONNIE – FREDDY HID THE CASE DUE TO HIS DISTRUST**

 _ **FRIENDLY ADVICE:**_ **\- CLYDE CONVINCED FOXY TO GET TO KNOW THE OTHERS – FOXY'S TRIED TO HELP RED – FOXY AND SPRING WENT TO THE CABIN TOGETHER – FOXY AND SPRING ARE FRIENDS**

 _ **SKELETON KEY: –**_ **GOLD HAS THE KEYS – GOLD STILL HAS THE KEYS – GRACE DIDN'T LOSE THE KEYS WHEN SHE FELL**

 **\- RSM**


	8. 2 - Relief - Part 3

**Yeaaaaah, I kinda fucked up in the last chapter. The ending paragraph was supposed to be a choice, but I forgot the butterfly, xD. Oh well, new chapter, let's do this.**

 **GRACE – 21:26 – UNKNOWN LOCATION**

She screamed as she fell through the hole. The chicken smashed the ground rather hard, almost breaking a few bones. She panted and opened her eyes again, looking up through the hole she fell through. She felt pain rush through her wing as she pushed herself to her feet.

She rested on her feet steadily and panted softly. The chicken felt herself start to sob as she looked back up through the hole.

Where the hell was she now?

She didn't have time to think, before a large part of the ground above her broke free and started falling towards her.

"No..no, no..." Grace begged as the ground came crashing on top of her, knocking her out cold.

 **BONNIE – 21:27 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Bonnie wasn't sure what to do. He frowned to himself and bit his lip. He might not like Ashley that much, but he wasn't a bunny with no heart. He knocked on the door and peeked inside. Ashley wiped a few tears away and glanced at the bunny, with a grave look on her face.

"What do _you_ want?" Ashley asked, with a low tone. Bonnie's ears lowered as he entered. He folded his arms and stood there, in awkward silence.

Bonnie frowned, "I heard you crying..." He glanced at her, as she wiped her tears away with a nearby tissue. Ashley rested her head in her hands and rubbed her fore-head. Bonnie's frown intensified when she started sobbing again.

Bonnie approached her and sat beside her. He rubbed her shoulder and comforted her, "I'm sorry..." He muttered softly, "I-I'm sure he's in a better place, now..." Ashley looked up at the bunny with a frown on her face. He carefully wrapped her wings around the bunny and hugged him.

Bonnie smiled warmly and hugged her back, "Thanks..." Ashley muttered, her tears trailing down her face. Ashley rested her head onto Bonnie's shoulder and caressed him. Bonnie glanced at the door and saw Freddy standing there.

Bonnie frowned at him, while Freddy gave him a warm smile, "I'll see you back in our room." He mouthed, before walking off. Bonnie sighed softly and hugged the chicken tighter.

After a few minutes, Ashley pulled away. She frowned and rubbed her shoulder, "Bonnie..." She muttered.

"Yeah?" His ears perked.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier..." Ashley sighed, "It's not that I don't like gay people..."

"How'd you…?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Don't even pull that crap," Ashley said, in a mono-tone-like voice, "You're the gayest person here, behind Clyde and Foxy."

Bonnie rubbed his shoulder, awkwardly, "I know we don't know each-other extremely well..." She trailed off, "But I think that you're alright, okay?"

Bonnie nodded and stood up, "I'll meet you guys downstairs..." She added.

"You sure you're alright?" Bonnie asked, as he turned to leave.

"I'm sure..." She smiled at him. Bonnie smiled back at her and walked out, shutting the door softly behind him.

 **RED – 21:30 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Red put the board-games down on the table and rubbed his hands together. He grabbed a nearby couch and started pushing it closer to the table. He panted once he finished. The bear rubbed his fore-head and glanced at the door leading towards the kitchen.

He stretched and approached the door, pushing it open and walking inside, "Hey." He glanced over at a nearby counter to see Jazzy standing there.

"Hard at work, huh?" Red approached her and glanced at her handi-work. There were a dozen glasses lying on the bench filled with different coloured drinks. He raised an eyebrow and picked up a cyan-coloured glass.

"I wouldn't drink that." Jazzy warned, with a sly grin on her face.

"Why not?" Red put the glass back down. Jazzy pushed it towards the rest of the glasses and grabbed a few bottles of alcohol. He handed a few to him and gestured to the fridge.

"I don't think you're ready for vodka, Red." Jazzy chuckled softly. Red rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. He started putting the bottles in, while Jazzy continued mixing a few drinks.

"Where'd you learn to mix drinks?" Red asked, while glancing at her from time-to-time.

"Funny story, that," Jazzy chuckled, "Back in college, I was having trouble keeping a job. So I got a friend to look for one for me. And of course, being the pervert he was, he got me a job at a local strip-club."

"Seriously?" Red raised an eyebrow, while chuckling softly, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm deadly serious," Jazzy said, while she mixed a few more drinks, "Anyways, I declined the offer to work there, but he had already gotten me a steady job. The next day, I went there, and the manager greeted me. He was a nice guy, for a strip-club owner, I mean."

"He was still a pervert," She shrugged, "Groping me and shit. But anyway, after I got the job, he gave me two options; become a stripper, or work the bar."

"And you chose the bar?" Red closed the fridge.

"I'm not stripper material," Jazzy grinned, "It was still a big step, being the shy person that I was. I learned how to mix drinks like a pro, and I ended up working there for a couple of years."

"Wow..." Red ran a paw through his hair, "The more you know..." Jazzy handed him some glasses.

"Take these out there. The rest of the guys and girls should be comin' down soon." She ordered.

"Sounds good..." Red walked out, with Jazzy trailing close behind him.

 **FREDDY AND BONNIE – 21:32 – MASTER BEDROOM**

Bonnie knocked on the door and walked inside. Freddy smiled at him as he entered, "Is Ashley alright?" Freddy asked, looking up at the bunny.

"She's still getting over Jay's death..." Bonnie sat down on the bed, "I tried to comfort her..."

"Fair enough," Freddy nodded, "How's things downstairs?"

"Good," Bonnie responded, "Jazzy and Red are settin' up."

"Cool, I'll be down in a few seconds." Freddy started cleaning his desk. Bonnie couldn't help but glance at him a few times, his face completely red. He stared at the ceiling and exhaled softly, as his thoughts slowly started to take over his mind.

There were three things on his mind right now; Freddy, the cabin, and the alcohol that they were about to consume downstairs. His mind quickly shifted over to Freddy. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, with a smile on his face.

He was very closed about his sexuality. Freddy had no clue that he was gay. Bonnie knew that Freddy wouldn't have an issue with it, as he knew that Clyde and Foxy were gay; and he gets along with them.

Bonnie had started developing feelings for Freddy in the late years of high-school. In the early years, the bunny looked up to Freddy as a hero, before he took it a step further from being a hero, to being the crush Bonnie wanted to be his.

He found the whole author idea to be rather adorable. Especially when Freddy has his famous 'concentration face'. Bonnie chuckled softly and opened his eyes, his face flushed pure red once again.

Freddy stood up and glanced at the door, then back to the bunny, "Ready to go, Bonnie?" He asked.

"Yep." Bonnie pushed himself to his feet and glanced at the door. Freddy walked towards the door, with Bonnie trailing close behind.

 **GOLD, SPRING AND FOXY – 21:41 – PATH TO THE GUEST CABIN**

"Holy crap..." Spring muttered, "Why does this cabin have to be so damn far away?"

"It ain't far..." Foxy said, "Only half a mile, I think."

"Where's Grace?" Spring turned to Gold, who was trudging behind them, sweat flowing down his body faster than anything he'd ever seen.

"Not sure," Gold panted, "Either, she got tired...or she went back to the cabin."

"Stop." Foxy suddenly said, holding his paw above his shoulder. Spring and Gold peered past him to see three wolves approaching, growling rather loudly.

"Not again..." Foxy muttered, as he backed away with Spring and Gold.

The wolves glanced at each other, then back to the group. Foxy raised an eyebrow as he thought he saw one of them wink at him. The wolves ran back into the forest, leaving the three anthros alone.

"What just happened?" Spring asked, glancing at the fox.

 *****(\|/)*****

"No fuckin' clue..." Foxy muttered, "Come on, let's just get to the damn cabin..." They picked up the pace. They eventually found themselves reaching yet-another set of stairs. Gold groaned as he climbed up the stairs slowly, while the other two climbed them with ease.

Foxy grinned and glanced at Gold, "Hey Gold." He said, with a sly grin residing on his face.

"What is it, you devious bastard?" Gold panted rather loudly, causing Spring to chuckle.

"Last one to the cabin is a fat loser," He muttered, before running off, "Hahaha!" He laughed. Spring growled to himself and dragged Gold up the rest of the stairs.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!" Gold begged as his friend dragged him through the snow.

 *****(\|/)*****

Spring laughed to himself as he eventually let go of his friend. Gold coughed and spit some snow out of his mouth. He pushed himself to his feet and panted, as he started running after his friends.

He groaned as he felt a searing pain in his chest. The bear stopped and took a breather. He paused once he noticed a blade sticking out of the ground in front of him. He looked around him and notice a circle cut into the ground around him. He quickly jumped out of the circle before the ground collapsed.

"What the hell…?" He snatched the machete and glanced at it. He held it in his paws and looked around, with a worried look on his face, "Time to go..." He didn't have a problem with running now, he was worried for his safety.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the cabin came into view. He picked up the pace and started running towards it. His feet eventually reached the wood of the cabin.

"Whew..." He rested against the cabin. Spring came out from the bushes nearby and screamed in Gold's ear.

"HOLY FUCK!" Gold exclaimed and punched Spring in the face, startled by the sudden jump-scare.

"Oh, dude," Gold panted, with guilt on his face, "Sorry, dude."

"It's alright..." Spring laughed to himself, "Should've known to not screw with you..."

"It's locked..." Foxy sighed, while he messed with the door. Spring rubbed his nose, wiping some blood off, and followed Gold to the front door.

"I got the keys," Gold pulled the keys out from his pocket and started trying different ones, till he found the right one. The door clicked and Gold pushed it open, "The gates shall open..."

"Except, it's a door." Spring snickered. Gold rolled his eyes and walked inside, with Foxy and Spring following close behind.

Just outside, the wolves from earlier were watching from the bushes. One of them approached the blood-spatter left by Spring and licked it up, with a weird grin on it's face. Spring peered out the window and noticed the wolves.

He grimaced and felt like he was gonna vomit, "What the hell…?" He whispered. The wolves looked up at Spring. Spring nearly fell backwards as two of the three started to growl at him.

The one that didn't growl is what caught Spring's attention. It seemed to recognise Spring. Spring's eyes widened once he noticed that it was the wolf from earlier, when they found Foxy.

"Spring," Foxy said, catching his attention. The wolves quickly ran off, causing Spring to breath a sigh of relief, "Here, Springy, Springy, Springy..." Foxy chuckled.

"Yep?" Spring sat down on the couch he was kneeling on.

"I got this for ya," Foxy handed him a book, "It's a medical journal. I found it at that cabin."

"Oh, thanks." Spring smiled at him.

"No problem, dude." Foxy walked away. Spring watched Foxy walk away, before glancing at Gold. He closed his eyes and put the book down beside him.

 *****(\|/)*****

"We really should go see if Grace is alright..." Gold glanced at Spring, "We shouldn't leave her in the forest alone. It's dangerous out there..."

"Sounds like a plan..." Spring muttered, "Give me a second to relax..."

Foxy grabbed a few bottles of alcohol from under a nearby bed and walked back out. He shouted rather loudly, scaring the crap out of Spring, and catching Gold's attention;

"Let's celebrate!"

 **THE ANALYST**

You sighed to yourself as you found yourself in the chair you'd gotten acquainted with for the past few days. You rubbed your hands together and peered across the table, to where Freddy was sitting. He stared at you, with an irritated look on his face.

"How is nobody dead yet…?" He muttered. The room was deathly silent, save for the grandfather's clock, the fan atop of the desk, and Freddy's fingers, as he tapped on the desk.

He looked up at you and smirked, "I was wrong about you," He rested back into his chair and rested his legs on the desk, "Intelligence seems to be pretty useful..."

He bit his lip and glanced at the ceiling. You followed his gaze, with a confused look on your face. You watched in horror as something started banging on the roof. It wasn't long before the roof caved in. Freddy laughed as a body fell through, along with a large piece of debris.

You were horrified once you recognised that the body was Grace. He laughed hysterically and stood up.

"Remember this; 'The strongest will can be broken with the slightest of words.' He snatched his clipboard and dusted off his suit, as he approached the window, leaving you alone with the body of one of the friends.

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed the finale to the second chapter. Thanks for readin'~!**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **SKELETON KEY: - GOLD HAS THE KEYS – GOLD UNLOCKED THE LODGE**_

 _ **NEW BOOK: - FREDDY IS DISTRUSTFUL OF BONNIE**_

 _ **WITH FRIENDS LIKE THESE…: - BONNIE COMFORTED ASHLEY**_

 _ **FRIENDLY ADVICE: - SPRING AND FOXY ARE FRIENDS – SPRING WAS AN ASSHOLE TO GOLD – GOLD PUNCHED HIM IN THE FACE**_

 _ **KARMA: - THE WOLF REMAINED ALIVE – THE GROUP ENCOUNTERED THE WOLVES – THE WOLF'S PACK DIDN'T ATTACK THEM**_

 **\- RSM**


	9. 3 - Distortion - Part 1

**So. I fucked up, again. I've completely revamped the choices from now on. I'll highlight multiple options for you to choose, so it isn't so vague for anyone to make a choice. I made that mistake before, and now I won't do it again.**

 **So, instead of _just_ the ** (\|/), **there'll also be multiple choices, like this;**

[Turn on the light]

[Turn off the light]

 **Should be pretty easy to follow. I'm sorry for the constant changes during this story, I've really screwed up. But hopefully from now on, I should be able to write better for all of you. Lemme know if I'm doin' an okay job in the reviews! :D**

 **CHAPTER THREE: DISTORTION**

The storm that had subsided a little earlier slowly started to intensify once again, as Bonnie and Freddy approached the stairs leading to the bottom floor of the cabin.

 **BONNIE – 21:35 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Freddy stopped at the top of the stairs and bit his lip, "Hey. I'll be down there in a second. I gotta go grab something."

"Oh, alright..." Bonnie's ears lowered, "Don't take too long..."

"I won't!" Freddy smiled at Bonnie and walked off.

 **FREDDY – 21:36 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Freddy sighed and approached Jay's old room. He knocked on the door and pushed it open slowly. He frowned, once he saw Ashley sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the wall.

"Bonnie came in and talked to me earlier." Ashley glanced at Freddy, while smiling a little.

"I know." Freddy smiled and sat beside her.

"I feel a lot better now..." Ashley nodded, "I'll be down a little later..."

"You're not gonna come down now? We're gonna play some games..." Freddy attempted to persuade her, to the best of his ability.

"Is there alcohol?" Ashley asked, looking back up at Freddy.

"In the kitchen, I'm sure." Freddy responded, frowning a little. Ashley stood up and stretched, before walking over to the door.

Freddy followed her outside and shut the door behind them.

 *****(\|/)*****

 **BONNIE – 21:36 – THE CABIN**

Bonnie exhaled and started walking down the stairs. He adjusted his scarf and approached the couch, where Jazzy and Red were sitting. Bonnie smiled at them and sat beside Jazzy.

"Took long enough." Red muttered, with his arms folded.

"What's all this?" Bonnie picked up one of the glasses and studied it.

"Multiple types of alcohol," Jazzy said, while pointing at some of the glasses, "That's vodka, that's beer, and the one that your holding, is one of the best cocktails I've ever made." She pointed to the one in Bonnie's hand.

"Alcohol is alcohol..." Bonnie downed the drink. He coughed and put the glass back down on the table. Red and Jazzy exchanged looks.

"You alright?" Jazzy asked, while making herself comfortable on the couch.

Bonnie shrugged, "I'm fine." He answered, while staring at the ground.

"There's obviously something the matter," Red frowned, "Share it with us."

"Does it have anything to do with...him?" Jazzy asked, smirking a little.

"Fuck, you saw right through me." Bonnie growled softly. He grabbed two more glasses and downed the contents. He exhaled and rested the glasses on the table.

Jazzy's smile faded, "I thought you guys made up…?"

"We did." Bonnie replied.

"Then what's the matter?" Red glanced at the table and grabbed a glass. He rested it against his lips and slowly started to drink it.

"I just..." Bonnie sighed, "I just can't stop thinking about him..."

"You didn't tell him yet?" Red asked, frowning a little as he put the glass down.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Jazzy intervened, "Red wasn't bullshittin'?"

"About what?" Bonnie glanced over at Jazzy, with a confused expression planted on his face.

"Red told me that you were crushin' on the big bear," Jazzy bit her lip, "That was true?"

Bonnie nodded, his face flushing a shade of crimson, "Speakin' of the devil..." Bonnie looked up to see Freddy walking down the stairs, with Ashley following close behind. He grinned at Bonnie and approached the group, while Ashley approached the kitchen doors.

Red and Jazzy watched Ashley walk into the kitchen, the doors shutting behind her.

"Hi there." Freddy sat beside the bunny and made himself comfortable, resting his arm on the arm-rest of the couch. Bonnie rubbed his shoulder and looked away, while Freddy picked up a glass off the table.

"Got any wine?" Freddy asked, glancing at Red.

"Yep." Red pointed to three glasses close to each other. Freddy put down the glass and picked up one of the glasses filled with wine.

"Aaah, wine..." He muttered, as he took a drink.

"So...what're we playin'?" Freddy asked, holding the glass in his paw.

"You brought Anthropoly..." Jazzy glanced at the rather-large box beside the couch, "I made a pledge never to touch that game again..."

"It's the source of all the fighting in my family." Red chuckled.

"Connect Fur?" Freddy suggested.

"It's a two-player game." Bonnie added.

"Booorrring." Red and Jazzy yawned in unison.

"What was the point of getting those games if we don't play them?" Freddy raised an eyebrow.

Red shrugged, "Hey, how about some classic truth-or-dare?" Red flashed Bonnie a sly grin. Bonnie's eyes widened as he glanced at Red, with a worried look on his face.

"No..." Bonnie muttered. He cleared his throat and rubbed his shoulder, "I-I mean, no…! It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?" Jazzy asked, grinning a little aswell.

"Come on Bonnie, it'll be fun!" Freddy smiled warmly at his friend. Bonnie glanced at him in horror and muttered something under his breath.

"Fine!" Bonnie shouted, startling the three.

"I mean...fine." Bonnie chuckled nervously and rubbed his shoulder. Red raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"Who starts?" Jazzy asked.

"I will," Freddy cleared his throat and glanced at Jazzy, "So, Jaz, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jazzy's grin faded.

"I dare you to..." Freddy bit his lip and looked around. He clicked his fingers and glanced at the table, "Down three glasses of vodka without stopping."

Red's eyes widened, "There's no way-..." Jazzy scooched closer to the table and grabbed three glasses filled to the brim with the strongest vodka that she had ever seen. One after the other, she downed them without a problem.

"That was awesome..." Bonnie grinned, "I could never do that!"

"My turn..." Jazzy cleared her throat and rubbed her paws together, "Red, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Red responded.

"Hmm..." Jazzy rubbed her forehead, "Do you have a crush on anybody here?"

"No," Red responded, truthfully, "I'm completely uninterested in romance."

"Hmm." Jazzy nodded.

"My turn..." Red's smile melted into a sly grin, which worried Bonnie a little.

"Bonnie," Red said, in a low tone, "Truth, or dare?"

"Truth!" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bonnie with a confused expression on his face.

Red rolled his eyes and folded his arms, his smug grin vanishing quicker than anything Bonnie had ever seen, "Damn it..." Bonnie grinned as Red rubbed his forehead, unsure of what to say.

A few seconds passed before Red's grin returned, giggling softly, "Do you have a crush on anyone here? And be honest." Red folded his arms, while staring at Bonnie. Jazzy glanced at Red with an expression that read; 'Nice one', while Freddy just sat there, watching Bonnie with an intrigued expression.

"No," Bonnie shook his head, while looking Red dead in the eyes, "No." He repeated, his head-shaking not ceasing anytime soon.

"You guys are such children..." Bonnie muttered under his breath, "Okay...Freddy, truth or dare."

"Dare," Freddy responded, "And don't make it a gross one..." Red bit his lip once and started to get a little worried once Bonnie flashed him an evil grin.

"I dare you to punch Red in the balls." Bonnie chuckled.

"You better not..." Red stood up. Freddy chuckled a little and stood up. He walked over to him and cracked his knuckles, while Red backed off.

"A dare's a dare!" Freddy punched Red in the balls. Red groaned and fell to the ground. He curled up and whimpered, while muttering obscenities to himself. Jazzy helped him to his feet and rested Red on the couch.

Freddy grinned and sat down, chuckling softly to himself, "Red. Truth, or dare?"

"T-Truth..." Red slowly returned to his former self, as the pain slowly dissipated, "Asshole..." Red whispered to himself.

"What happened to your ear?" Freddy asked, folding his arms, "It's not really a truth question, I'm just wondering.."

"Yeah, you never told us.." Jazzy glanced at him.

Red frowned and looked down. He sighed and rested his head in his paws, "Seth got angry at me after I got drunk and trashed his room..." Red's ear lowered, "He got angry and tore my ear off..."

"I couldn't believe it at the time..." Red added.

"He just...tore it off?" Freddy asked, his eyes widening, "No freakin' way..."

"Jesus Christ..." Jazzy rubbed her head, "That's insane..."

"I don't want to talk about this any further..." Red bit his lip. He glared at Bonnie, then glanced at Freddy, "Freddy. Truth, or dare?"

"Dare." Freddy responded, frowning a little.

"I dare you," Red grinned a little, "To kiss Bonnie. Nothing held back. On the lips. For at least ten seconds."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Jesus Christ, Red." Jazzy scowled at the bear. Freddy bit his lip and glanced at Bonnie, while shifting uncomfortably in his spot.

 **FREDDY – 21:45 – THE CABIN**

"Go on." Red folded his arms again. Freddy and Bonnie shared looks of confusion and embarrassment. Bonnie's face flushed a shade of crimson, as he rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

Bonnie's ears lowered a little as his crimson-coloured eyes met Freddy's beautiful blue ones. Freddy sighed softly and smiled at Bonnie, as he scooched closer.

(\|/)

[Kiss Bonnie]

[Don't Kiss Bonnie]

 **FOXY, SPRING AND GOLD – 21:58 – GUEST CABIN**

"Celebrate?" Spring raised an eyebrow, "Celebrate what?" Foxy handed Spring and Gold a bottle of alcohol each and threw himself on a nearby couch. He opened the bottle and took a swig, with a grin on his face.

"Life!" Foxy exclaimed. Spring put his bottle down on a nearby table and folded his arms, with a bored expression planted on his face. Gold opened his bottle and glanced at the label.

"This is pretty strong stuff..." Gold muttered, as he took a swig, "Not bad, though."

"I thought we were going to go look for Grace?" Spring asked, frowning a little.

 *****(\|/)*****

"There's a good chance that she left a bag back at the cabin, she's probably back there. We'll look for her a little later." Foxy smiled at Gold and took another drink.

Gold glanced out the window and saw a snow-storm brewing. He frowned to himself and approached Spring. Spring watched Gold sit down beside him.

"Guess nature doesn't want us to go outside..." Spring shrugged.

"Of course it doesn't..." Gold rolled his eyes, as he took another swig. Gold frowned and rested against the back of the couch, while staring at the ceiling.

Spring glanced at Foxy and chuckled a little to see Foxy passed out on the couch he was lying on, "Damn...he got knocked out…!" Spring laughed a little.

"Yeah, this is strong stuff..." Gold sighed, "There's no way that I can stay awake after drinkin' this...holy crap." Gold got up and stumbled down the hallway, and into one of the bedrooms.

Spring rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to Foxy and picked him up, sighing softly as he did so. He carried the fox down the hallway and into the master bedroom, resting the fox on the bed. He covered him with the covers and walked back into the living room. The bunny sat back on the couch and grabbed his book.

The bunny covered himself with a blanket and sighed softly once warmth took over him. He made himself comfortable and curled up, with the book that Foxy had given him, resting in his paws. He glanced over at the bottle of alcohol from time to time, as he begun to feel extremely thirsty each time he glanced at it.

Should he waste it? It could warm him up and keep him hydrated! But would alcohol be the best idea in a time like this?

(\|/)

[Drink]

[Don't Drink]

 **CLYDE – 21:59 – CLYDE AND JAZZY'S ROOM**

Clyde sighed happily to himself and rested under the covers. He kept himself warm, even as a cold breeze would blow in every few minutes. He was too busy staring at his phone, scrolling through dozens of pictures he'd taken.

He smiled to himself as he noticed a folder named; 'Foxy'. He blushed deeply and opened the folder. The bunny scrolled through the tons of pictures Foxy was present in, with a smile on his face.

He was wishing that the fox had stayed at the cabin with them. He frowned and put his earphones back in. He rolled over, so that he was lying on his back, and rested his phone on the bed-side table, after he switched on some music.

He closed his eyes and let the calm music overtake him.

 **ASHLEY – 22:00 – KITCHEN**

Ashley sighed to herself as she opened the fridge. The chicken pulled out a bottle of wine and shut the fridge. She sat on a nearby chair and opened the bottle.

Ashley took a swig and sighed softly, as she let it set for a few seconds. She cleared her throat and stared the ceiling, with a bored look on her face. She rested the bottle on the table and tapped her wings against the table.

She stood up and walked towards a nearby window. She folded her wings and looked outside, watching the snow-storm slowly intensify as time passed.

"I'm so glad I'm not out there..." She muttered to herself, as she felt a chill go down her spine. A sudden bang caught her attention. She panted and held her breath, as she almost jumped.

The chicken approached a nearby door and noticed that it was ajar. She pulled the door opened and peeked outside. She quickly shut it, keeping the cold away.

Ashley glanced at the doors leading to the main area after hearing Red and Jazzy laughing. She muttered something to herself and walked through the dining area, snatching the bottle of wine along the way. She took a swig and opened the doors.

The chicken passed through and shut the doors behind her, as a cold breeze brushed past her.

 **Shorter chapter, but I hope it was alright! Thanks for reading!**

 **Also, one more thing; I convinced a couple of people with the 'butterfly effects' at the endings of chapters; these aren't for you to choose, these are just the result of a choice that has been made previously, to remind everybody of what happened.**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **SKELETON KEY: - GOLD PASSED OUT WITH THE KEYS**_

 _ **WITH FRIENDS LIKE THESE…: - BONNIE COMFORTED ASHLEY – ASHLEY CAME DOWNSTAIRS**_

 _ **FRIENDLY ADVICE: - SPRING AND FOXY ARE FRIENDS – SPRING COULDN'T CONVINCE GOLD TO LOOK FOR GRACE**_

 _ **NEW BOOK: - FREDDY DISTRUSTS BONNIE**_

 _ **TRUTH OR DARE: - BONNIE AND FREDDY FOUGHT – RED DARED FREDDY TO KISS BONNIE**_

 **\- RSM**


	10. 3 - Distortion - Part 2

**Another week, another chapter. Enjoy.;)**

 **The bold version of a choice, is what was chosen. Just givin' ya a heads up.**

 **GRACE – 22:00 – ABANDONED METRO TUNNELS**

Grace grunted as her eyes slowly cracked open. With her blurred vision, she attempted to push herself to her feet, but a large pile of dirt and debris held her down. She bit her lip and rolled onto her back, so she was staring directly at the debris that had practically crushed her before.

She rested her wings against it and slowly began pushing it off her. She groaned and her muscles tensed as she did this, as this was straining her physical and mental strength. She paused and panted for a few seconds.

The chicken quickly pushed the debris up in the air a little bit, which gave her enough time to crawl out of it. The debris smashed back down on where she was lying, as the chicken tumbled across the metal surface. Before she could do anything, she fell off the side of the metal object that'd been holding her for the last half-hour.

The chicken pushed herself to her seat and stretched. She cracked her knuckles and took her phone out of her pocket. Grace unlocked her phone and switched on it's flashlight. She shone the flashlight of the phone at the metal object.

"What's this…?" She asked, as she stood back. It took a few seconds for her to realise that it was a metro train, that'd fallen off the rails beneath. The chicken looked around without moving, with a confused look on her face. She eventually crawled back onto the derailed train-car and glanced at the hole where she fell through.

"No way am I gonna get back up there..." She whispered to herself, as she jumped back down. The cold came through the hole and a large gust of freezing winds smashed Grace in the face like a rock.

She shivered and backed away from the train-car. She noticed a vent nearby, with the door to it ajar a little. Ignoring the pain searing through her, she jogged over it.

But it was to no avail. She grunted and panted after she let go of the door, "Frozen shut, god-damn it!" She exclaimed, kicking the wall in frustration.

The chicken fumbled through her pockets and pulled out a lighter.

She breathed a sigh of relief and rested the lighter beneath the door, where the ice had frozen onto it. A few seconds passed before the ice completely melted, pushing the door out a little, and removing all of the ice from the door.

She pulled it open and flicked the lighter once more, as she took a look inside. The chicken froze once she heard something growling nearby. She stepped back from the vent and glanced at the hole. Three pairs of eyes were staring at her from the surface.

"Wolves!" The chicken grunted, "Crap..." She muttered. The wolves jumped through the hole and landed on the train-car.

"What the hell is with them…?" Grace backed towards the vent, "It's as if they were hunting me..." She didn't waste any time as the first wolf started to come closer. She crawled into the vent and pushed herself a few feet forward.

The feeling of teeth sinking into her leg startled the chicken. She screamed in pain and kicked the wolf in the muzzle.

 *****(\|/)*****

"Fucking...asshole!" She whimpered. She pushed herself backwards, while staring at the door. As suddenly as the wolf had sunk it's teeth into Grace's ankle, another type of pain was flowing through Grace's left wing. She grunted in pain and glanced at her wing, to see multiple cuts from the tip of her wing, to the bottom.

She pulled out what looked like shrapnel from her wing and glanced at it, "What on…?" The door to the vent suddenly slammed shut, leaving the chicken in the darkness. The chicken shivered and flicked her lighter a few times, before holding it still.

She crawled towards the door and banged on it, trying to get it open. Little did she know, that it was locked from the outside. The chicken turned around and held the lighter in front of her, lighting the way for her. She continued crawling forward, where her wing had come into contact with the sharp pieces of metal.

"Crap!" She cursed, as another piece of metal cut her left wing. She started sobbing, while clenching her wings in pain. Her left wing started throbbing, sending multiple shots of pain through the left side of her body.

She held the lighter in front of her, so she could see further. Her eyes widened, and she felt as if her heart stopped. The entirety of the vent in front of her was littered with hundreds upon hundreds of sharp pieces of metal.

"Wh-Where!?" She exclaimed, backing off a little bit. Where the hell did all this metal come from? She bit her lip and considered her options; there was no way that she could go back out there. The door was locked, and even if it wasn't, there were three wolves out there willing to tear her to pieces.

She needed to push forward, there was no other way out of there. The chicken held back her tears and slowly started to push herself forward, through the field of shrapnel. The pain seemed to get worse and worse as she explored the vents, dozens and dozens of sharp, metal pieces piercing her skin over and over again.

If it wasn't for her big coat, there was a good chance that she wouldn't survive this. She was determined to get through this; not just for herself, but for Gold aswell.

Her thoughts shifted to Gold almost immediately after thinking that. She smiled to herself as she continued pushing forward, with her thoughts on Gold, and what their future could be.

She eventually came to the end of the vent. She cursed to herself and held the lighter in front of her once again. There was two ways that she could go, left, and right.

The lighter's flame was leading into a certain direction, following the wind.

"T-The flame..." Grace muttered to herself, "It indicates where the fresh air comes from!" She exclaimed, giggling a little at the thought of escaping this hell that she'd found herself in.

"All I gotta do is follow the wind!" She smiled. Her smile quickly faded as she looked both ways.

The left way was dark, and seemed to have nothing at the end of it, but the flame seemed to be pointing in that direction. But to the right, there seemed to be a light at the end of the duct.

It could be another room! This could be her way out!

[Go left]

[Go right]

 **FREDDY – 21:46 – THE CABIN**

Freddy sat there for a few seconds, staring at the bunny, with a little grin on his face. He was extremely embarassed, and he had no idea what to do.

It was just a dare, right? That's what was going through his head. But...for some reason, kissing Bonnie...the thought of it just, made him giggle! Why was that? He had no idea, but he needed to make a decision.

 **[Kiss Bonnie]**

[Don't Kiss Bonnie]

 *****(\|/)*****

He leant forward and softly pushed his lips against Bonnie's. Bonnie sighed softly and returned the kiss, his whole mind exploding at the thought of his child-hood crush kissing him!

Jazzy quickly pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of them in action, a smile gracing her face, while a grin slowly made itself present on Red's.

A minute or two passed, before the bear pulled away. Freddy and Bonnie's faces were flushed pure red. Bonnie rubbed his shoulder and avoided Freddy's eye-contact, while Freddy adjusted his glasses in a formal fashion.

"T-There..." Freddy adjusted his bow-tie and cleared his throat, his eyes darting from Bonnie, to Red, "Done." Bonnie was honestly surprised. He was confused at the sudden realisation that Freddy could actually share his feelings, or that he was just doing it for the dare.

Bonnie smiled a little. He'd never heard Freddy stutter before, even when he was nervous! He must've really done something to him!

Red and Jazzy shared looks, before glancing at Freddy again, "Well..." Red cleared his throat, trying to break the awkwardness in the air, "There we go, then..."

Bonnie's ears remained lowered, and his face remained pure red for the minutes of silence that followed. Freddy bit his lip and cleared his throat, breaking the silence pretty abruptly.

"This has been..." Freddy pushed himself off the couch, "Rather...eventful..." The bear adjusted his bow-tie.

"I'd say so..." Jazzy muttered under her breath.

Bonnie stared at the ground, with a small grin on his face, "I'm gonna head upstairs and...y-y'know...work on my book..." He did it again! Bonnie chuckled a little after hearing his friend stutter again.

Freddy's face flushed pure red after hearing his friend chuckle, he adjusted his glasses and started walking upstairs. Red and Jazzy shared looks, before Red caught Bonnie's attention.

"I can't believe that just happened..." Bonnie rested against the back of the couch and stared at Red and Jazzy in disbelief.

"I bet you're confused..." Red commented, his grin fading.

"No shit..." Bonnie coughed, "I thought he'd completely ignore the dare..."

"Me too..." Jazzy said, "Crazy, huh? Maybe he shares your feelings?"

"Doubt it..." Bonnie shrugged.

 **FREDDY – 21:58 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Freddy rubbed his shoulder and walked across the ground, his ears drooping quite low, and his eyes glued to the ground. Had he just kissed his child-hood friend?

He was confused. He'd never kissed anybody before, but...something…

Something just felt right. And Freddy knew that. The bear adjusted his glasses and glanced at his bedroom, and at his desk, with the large stack of papers and the pen beside them.

He really wanted to get back to work, but he really wanted to talk to Bonnie aswell, something needed to be said. Freddy paused once he heard Jazzy's rather loud laughter. He paused and peered over the railing, to see Red and Jazzy speaking with a rather surprised Bonnie, with his legs resting on the arm-rest of the couch, and his head resting on the opposite side.

The bear wasn't one for eavesdropping, and he really needed to finish off his book. It was for Bonnie, anyway…

Then again, he was interested in what they had to say about what had just happened…

[Eavesdrop on them]

[Go back to his room]

 **ASHLEY – 22:02 – THE CABIN**

Ashley came out to see Red and Jazzy laughing rather loudly. She raised an eyebrow and approached the group, while noticing Bonnie shuffling around in his seat. They stopped talking and their smiles faded once the chicken approached.

"What's...going on?" Ashley asked, with her eye-brows raised.

"We just played some good ole' truth or dare..." Jazzy giggled. Bonnie's face flushed pure red at the thought of Freddy kissing him again.

"Oooh, shit went down?" Ashley grinned and grabbed a chair, "Please, tell me all about it!" She laughed a little and grinned at the group, while they indulged her in the situation.

 **SPRING – 22:05 – GUEST CABIN**

Spring growled softly as he stared at the bottle. He couldn't let temptation flow over him, not tonight. He had two friends that'd already passed out, and he needed to stay frosty.

[Drink]

 **[Don't Drink]**

 *****(\|/)****

He yawned and stretched, as he pushed himself off his chair. He grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it. He put the book he was reading into the backpack and pulled out a blanket.

Ha! Who needs alcohol? He sat back on the chair and covered himself with the blanket. He sighed softly and made himself comfortable. The bunny peeked out the window and sighed to himself, as he saw the snow-storm intensify.

His eyes slowly started to close. He yawned and made sure he was comfortable, as he stared at the ceiling. He yawned one final time and slowly passed off into slumber, as the snow-storm outside started to calm down.

 **SPRING – 22:18 – GUEST CABIN**

Spring yawned and stretched. He pushed himself off the couch and approached the middle of the room. He bit his lip and looked around, shivering a little at the cold breeze seeping below the bottom of the door and into the cabin.

Spring grimaced and peered down the hallway, his eyes darting from Gold's room, to Foxy's. Spring flinched at the sound of glass shattering. He glanced over at the sound to see a gas canister lying at the other side of the room, with dozens of glass shards lying around it.

"What the…?" Spring dove out of the way. A lit bottle of alcohol was thrown through the window, and smashed atop of the gas canister, igniting it. Spring coughed as smoke started to feel the cabin.

He watched the fire slowly approach the bottle of alcohol he refused to drink. He took cover as the fire reached the bottle. He saw the bottle heat up rather quickly and explode, sending glass shards flying through the air, one of them piercing Spring in the leg.

"Fuckin' figures…!" He groaned. He bit his lip and considered his options.

The fire wasn't too bad at the moment, but he could get out of there, there was no use of putting himself at risk!

The roof slowly started to collapse above him. What the hell? Had somebody messed with the roof earlier? Spring felt the wood smashed into his skull, knocking him out cold.

 **SPRING – 22:24 – GUEST CABIN**

Spring opened his eyes and felt himself sobbing as the smoke seeped into his eyes. His eyes burned as he stood to his feet. He growled softly and covered his eyes, shielding it from the smoke.

During this time, the cabin was almost fully engulfed in flames. Spring had to consider his options! Gold and Foxy were in separate rooms, and both of them were far away from the exit!

Spring could make his escape, but he'd have to leave his friends behind! What on earth could he do? This wasn't a choice he could just make!

[Save Foxy]

[Save Gold]

[Save himself]

 **CLYDE – 22:21 – CLYDE AND JAZZY'S ROOM**

Clyde hummed to himself, along with the music he was listening too. He smiled to himself as he continued watching the live-stream. Jazzy eventually arrived, knocking on the door.

Clyde couldn't hear her. Jazzy rolled her eyes and walked in, approaching Clyde's bed. She grinned slyly to herself and rested her hands on Clyde's shoulder, startling him.

"H-Holy crap!" Clyde dropped his phone. Jazzy picked up his phone and giggled.

"Aww!" Jazzy exclaimed, "Isn't this cute?"

"What are you on about!?" Clyde pulled his earphones out and jumped off the bed, "I was watching a live-stream…!"

"You have dozens of gallery tabs open…!" Jazzy exclaimed, "Foxy...Foxy...and...well, Foxy!" She chuckled cutely, "Oh...and...naked images of Foxy..."

"Damn, he don't look half bad..." Clyde snatched the phone back and blushed furiously, "Another gay crush!" Jazzy giggled.

"No need to deny it, it's pretty fuckin' obvious." Clyde said, gruffly. He rested his phone on his bed-side table.

"I don't really care, honestly," Jazzy shrugged, "What I _do_ wanna know, however, is how you got naked pictures of him?"

"He used to get very drunk in high school," Clyde bit his lip, "Sometimes, he didn't know what he was doin'..."

Jazzy paused and rubbed her shoulder, "Hey...Clyde?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah, Jazzy?" He covered himself with the covers of his bed once again. Jazzy approached him and smiled at him.

"Do...do you miss me at all?" She asked, her smile morphing into a frown.

"I do, yes," Clyde sighed, "But...I'm happy we decided to move on." He smiled at her.

"Me too," Jazzy nodded, "I'm glad that we can be friends again..." Clyde nodded and bit his lip, as the room was filled with awkward silence.

He felt the urge to hug her, and make her feel better. But he wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not…

Would she mind? It's just a hug…

[Hug her]

[Don't hug her]

 **Aaaand, I'll end it there! Thanks for readin' everyone! :D**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **FIRST KISS: - FREDDY KISSED BONNIE – JAZZY TOOK A PICTURE OF THEM**_

 _ **WITH FRIENDS LIKE THESE…: - BONNIE COMFORTED ASHLEY – ASHLEY CAME DOWNSTAIRS – ASHLEY LIKES FREDDY AND BONNIE**_

 _ **NEW BOOK: - FREDDY BEGINS TO TRUST BONNIE DUE TO THE DARE**_

 _ **FUEL TO THE FIRE: – SPRING DIDN'T DRINK THE ALCOHOL – HE WAS INJURED FROM THE BOTTLE**_

 _ **KARMA: - THE WOLF REMAINED ALIVE – THE WOLF BIT GRACE**_

 _ **FRIENDLY ADVICE: - GOLD PASSED OUT, INSTEAD OF FOXY PASSING OUT ON HIS OWN.**_

 **\- RSM**


	11. 3 - Distortion - Part 3

**And the ending to the third chapter is here. I hope you all enjoy. ;)**

 **Due to their being a draw for Spring's choice. I decided to let the character decide for himself. (Yes, author's do that, shut up. XD)**

 **GRACE – 22:22 – VENT SHAFTS**

Grace's wings continued to throb as the blood started to drip from her wings, and onto the bottom of the vent. She pulled a piece of shrapnel from her wing and whimpered, "I need to get the heck outta here..."

 **[Go left]**

[Go right]

 *****(\|/)*****

"Follow the wind..." She muttered to herself, while glancing to her left, "Follow the damn wind...god-damn it..." She crawled towards the left and started making her way towards the end of the vent shaft. She continued following the vent for a few more seconds, before turning back.

She glanced behind her and noticed that the light she had seen earlier, had burnt out. She breathed a sigh of relief, "At least I have a concrete idea of how to get the hell outta here..."

The chicken paused for a second and started to pant. The chicken started feeling faint, as she held a wing in front of her face.

 _Don't go to sleep, don't you dare._ She slapped herself in the face, piercing her cheek with one loose piece of metal. The chicken sobbed and pulled it out, turning her attention to the newly-formed wound on her cheek.

The chicken rolled up her sleeve and glanced at her watch, "22:26." Grace read, "Maybe they're still at the cabin...waiting for me..." She coughed.

Before she could roll up her sleeve, a large gust of wind pushed towards her and smashed her in the face. She panted and looked ahead, "Holy hell...no way!" She ignored the pain and pushed herself through the vent, trying desperately to follow the wind before the breeze ceased.

Her frown morphed into a smile once she saw an opening ahead of her. She pushed herself out of the vent and landed on the ground with a thump. The chicken rolled across the ground and onto a set of tracks.

She continued sobbing as she held her wings. The pain that was in her wings before, had expanded into her chest, and the bottom of her thigh.

"Oh god...oh god..." She pushed herself to her feet and rubbed her eyes with her blood-drenched wings. Grace held her left wing, which had a large gash in the centre of it, and proceeded to approach a nearby fallen metro-car.

She sat down and took a breath. She couldn't believe that she actually survived crawling through that death-trap. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her ushanka off her head.

She tied the two ends of the hat together and tied it around her wing, "This'll have to do..." She muttered, as she jumped off the metro-car. The chicken looked ahead and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god..." There was a massive hole in front of her, with lots of torn pipes hanging out the side. The tracks were hanging off the side of the mountain, with a metro-car hanging off it.

She looked behind her and saw the other side completely blocked with a ton of rocks and debris. The chicken coughed and held her nose with her right wing, as a stench suddenly invaded her nose.

She followed the scent and eventually came to one of the metro-cars. Half of the metro-train was crushed by the fallen debris on the other side, while a few other cars remained intact.

She peered into the metro-car and her eyes widened. Inside, was a body, lying across the floor, with it's intestines ripped out. He was practically torn apart!

"Holy crap...these wolves are carnivorous..." Grace pushed herself backwards and slowly walked over to the hole. She tried to get the image of the body out of her mind as she peered outside.

Part of the mountain seemed to be pushed back a little, which left a small ledge which was just big enough for Grace to crawl across, "Don't fall...don't fall!" She exclaimed as she slowly pushed herself onto the ledge.

For the first time, she was worried about her weight. She had broken the ground beneath her that had caused her to fall into the tunnels in the first place, and now; there was a good chance that the ledge would break under her wait.

She sighed to herself and slowly continued pushing herself across the ledge, "Not too far...come on." She paused once she heard the sound of somebody screaming.

The startling sound almost knocked her off the side. She panted and glanced at where she'd come from. That was where the scream was coming from.

What if someone was alive down there? Oh, wait! What if one of the cabin crew came after her? Or...or maybe it was somebody who survived the wreck in there!

Then again...she could completely ignore it and keep crawling across the ledge...it wasn't really any of her business.

[Check out the sounds]

[Continue crawling across the ledge]

 **FREDDY – 22:02 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Freddy muttered something to himself and peered over the side, while out of view of the others. After what had happened, he was curious to hear what they had to say about the situation.

 **[Eavesdrop]**

[Don't eavesdrop]

 *****(\|/)*****

Freddy glanced at the doors as Ashley entered, "What's...going on?" Freddy watched Ashley talk, before his eyes darted over to Jazzy, who was giggling up a storm.

"We just played some good ole' truth or dare..." Freddy bit his lip and glanced at Bonnie. He smiled a little at seeing his friend completely red.

"Oooh, shit went down?" Freddy watched Ashley grab a chair and sit down, "Please, tell me all about it!" Freddy giggled softer after hearing Ashley laugh.

"Well..." Jazzy chuckled, "Truth or dare is a lot of fun..." She trailed off. Red glanced at her and grinned.

"Especially when a someone gets kissed by their crush." Red chuckled.

"Shh, he might hear you..." Bonnie rubbed his shoulder and looked down.

"Who kissed who?" Ashley threw her legs over the side of the chair and folded her arms, "Indulge me."

"Well...if ya wanna know _that_ badly..." Bonnie bit his lip, "Freddy, uh...he, uhm..." His face flushed pure red again.

Freddy smiled warmly at the sight, "He kissed him." Red finished the bunny's sentence.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" Ashley exclaimed, "Where's the bear now?"

"Upstairs," Bonnie responded, "He just...left." Freddy frowned a little, thinking about Bonnie feeling terrible at the situation Red had put them in.

"Is he alright?" Ashley asked, unfolding her arms.

"He didn't...storm off. I think he was just embarassed." Jazzy replied.

"Should I go talk to him?" Bonnie asked, his ears lowering a little, "Or do you think he hates me…?"

"Why would he hate you? He doesn't know about your true feelings..." Red trailed off.

"Go on. Might as well get it over with." Jazzy smiled at Bonnie, pulling out her camera again.

Bonnie jumped up off the sofa, "Okay, okay! I'll go! No more pictures…!"

"Take this." Jazzy giggled and handed Bonnie the picture she took of them when they kissed.

Bonnie smiled to himself and pocketed the picture, "See you guys later, I guess."

"Go get 'em cowboy." Freddy crawled backwards, away from the railing. He stood up and jogged into his room, while Bonnie slowly walked up the stairs.

 **BONNIE – 22:09 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Bonnie sighed to himself as he approached the master bedroom. He pushed the door open and peered inside. He smiled a little once he saw Freddy sitting at his desk, hard at work on his book.

"Hey..." Bonnie walked in the shut the door behind him. Freddy's ears perked at the sound of his friend's voice. He glanced at Bonnie and smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Bonnie..." Freddy stopped what he was doing and glanced at the bunny. Bonnie raised an eyebrow once he glanced at Freddy's desk, just to see an empty piece of paper, and no stationary in sight.

"I thought you were working on your book..." Bonnie slowly walked over to the bed, not taking his eyes off Freddy. Freddy bit his lip and glanced at his desk as Bonnie sat on the side of the bed.

"Y-Yeah, I was...I was just, y'know...thinkin' and stuff..." Freddy chuckled nervously, while rubbing his shoulder. Bonnie rolled his eyes. Freddy made it so obvious that there was something he wanted to say.

The room fell silent shortly after the final word was spoken. Bonnie stared at the wall, while Freddy looked down at the ground. Bonnie needed to say something, but Freddy had something up his sleeve aswell.

Neither of them had the guts to make the move. They needed to shove themselves over the edge, so that the truth was out, and the tension between them was resolved.

Though, if either of them would confess, there was a chance that the other wouldn't accept their feelings and they may not be friends anymore...

[Make Bonnie confess]

[Make Freddy confess]

[Hold in their feelings]

 **SPRING – 22:25 – GUEST CABIN**

He couldn't make this decision. All that he knew, is that there was no way he could leave them behind! He couldn't choose which one to save. He sighed to himself and glanced down the hallway, and at both of the doors that lead to Gold and Foxy's separate rooms.

 **[Save Gold]**

 **[Save Foxy]**

[Save himself]

 *****(\|/)*****

He pulled a shard of glass out of his leg and stared down the hallway. He decided to let fate take over, and when he was presented with a dilemma, he would go with his instinct.

He looked up at the roof for a split second. He jumped backwards as a large part of the roof slammed down in front of him. He panted and groaned as he stared at the fallen tiles and wood.

He noticed an opening beneath the wood. He got down on his hands and knees and started crawling under it. He heard the wood buckle above him, and the fire getting closer. He pushed himself forward right near the end, just before the wood collapsed on top of where he was lying.

Spring breathed a sigh of relief and started coughing, while proceeding down the hallway with caution. He held his arms above his head, trying to shield himself from the smoke and fire as he approached the end of the hallway.

He glanced to the left and saw Foxy's door, then he glanced over to the right to see Gold's, with a large piece of wood in front of it.

"Shit!" Spring heard Gold shout. He glanced at the right door and jumped back, startled, once Gold started banging on the door.

"Spring! Please, help me out!" Gold whimpered. Spring glanced back at Foxy's door and sighed to himself. Gold was awake, and seemed to be sober, he could probably find his own way out.

Spring pushed the left door open and saw Foxy's unconscious body on the large bed. There was no way Foxy would make it out alive, the way he was. He ran over to Foxy and picked him up.

Foxy murmured and whispered incoherent sentences as Spring started carrying him towards the door. He peeked out of the door, while ignoring Gold's screams, and stared at the fire.

He needed another way out. He glanced at the end of the cabin and saw a window. He jogged towards the window, with Foxy in his hands.

He rested Foxy against the wall and started coughing again. He panted and looked around for something to smash the window. He noticed a concrete block beside the bathtub. He picked it up and without any hesitation, he threw it at the window.

He covered his eyes and Foxy's eye as the glass shattered. Spring tore the curtain off the shower and wrapped Foxy with it, before throwing him out the window.

He grunted and started crawling out the window, while his friend's bloodcurdling screams could be heard behind him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, as he escaped the cabin.

 **CLYDE – 22:26 – CLYDE AND JAZZY'S ROOM**

Clyde sighed to himself and scooched over to Jazzy. He smiled at her and reached out to her.

 **[Hug her]**

[Don't hug her.]

Jazzy smiled back at him as she felt Clyde's arms wrap around her. She muttered some things under her breath and pulled away shortly after.

"I'm glad that we can be friends...without all the bullshit." Clyde smiled.

"Though I did enjoying dating you...I think we'd get along better as friends..." She smiled back at him.

"I wanna talk about your crush on Foxy." She changed the subject. Clyde's face flushed a shade of crimson as his crush was brought up.

"I thought you said you didn't care!" Clyde exclaimed, growling a little.

"Well, I just wanna hear about it..." Jazzy chuckled cutely.

"W-Why would you wanna do that…?" Clyde quickly covered himself again. Jazzy giggled and felt herself blush a little.

"Calm down, there. He ain't here." Jazzy laughed.

Clyde rubbed his shoulder and grinned a little, "Okay, I'm crushing on him.."

"Of course you are." Jazzy sighed softly.

"What did you want to know…?" Clyde asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Have you seen him shirtless?" Jazzy grinned, "I know he's yours, but I need details! Was he ripped?"

"He's pretty fuckin' hot." Clyde laughed.

"That's the spirit," Jazzy chuckled, "Six-pack?"

"Yea!" Clyde smiled, "He's pretty damn ripped! I've actually seen him completely...well, y'know..."

"Heh, anythin' good?" Jazzy folded her arms.

"It was just after he'd been in the shower. Needless-to-say, I heard moaning in there," Clyde blushed, "It was still...there, when he came out."

"Oh, dude!" Jazzy laughed, "This is so adorable!"

"What about you, Jaz?" It was Clyde's turn to have some fun now.

"What about me?" Jazzy raised an eyebrow.

"Crushes?" Clyde asked, "Anything like that?"

"Actually...no." Jazzy replied, truthfully. Clyde rolled his eyes and sighed, he wasn't gonna get any leverage on her at all. He was the one being teased today, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Really? Nothin' goin' on between you and Red?" Clyde asked, genuinely surprised at her.

"Yeah." Jazzy responded.

"Damn, and I thought somethin' was goin' on there..." Clyde laughed a little, "Speakin' of things goin' on...what was all the commotion downstairs?"

"Oh, Bonnie and Freddy kissed." Jazzy laughed.

"Whoa, seriously?" Clyde's eyes widened, "Good for them!"

"Not like, make-out or anything like that. It was just a truth or dare game..." Jazzy trailed off, "They locked lips for like, a minute or so."

"Damn, there has to be a world record for that!" Clyde began laughing again, "I'm gonna come down and join you guys. This seems like a lot of fun!"

"Fuckin' finally…!" Jazzy rolled her eyes, "Come on, dude. I wanna get back down there."

"Alright, fine!" Clyde put his phone in his pocket and started to pull himself out of bed. He paused and blushed, "Just let me, uh, take care of this real quick."

"Yeah, you do that..." Jazzy rolled her eyes and approached the door, "God...stupid boys..." She walked out of the room, leaving Clyde on his own.

Clyde bit his lip and walked over to the door. He locked it and walked back over to his bed. He closed his eyes as he laid on the bed, before pulling out his phone and slowly taking off his remaining clothing.

 **RED – 20:32 – THE KITCHEN**

Red yawned and walked into the kitchen. He put the empty glasses in the sink and refilled the bottles of alcohol with the remaining alcohol, before putting them back in the fridge.

The ground started to shake. Red held his ground and panted for a little bit, before regaining his posture. He muttered to himself, "Fuck, it's the damn boiler again!" He slammed the fridge shut and ran into the living room.

Oh, how wrong he was…

 **THE ANALYST**

Freddy hummed as he sat back in his chair, "Hi again." He greeted, in a happier accent than previously.

"I see you've...done a pretty good job," He read off a clipboard, "I can't believe you guys abstained on saving two of the characters..."

"But," He interrupted himself, "You kept your head. You followed the wind and prevented Grace from getting lost any further than she already was."

"Oh, and little ole' Bonnie was kissed by yours truly," He mocked himself, "La-de-da, I don't give a FUCK." He slammed his paws on the desk.

"I have had enough of all this relationship, shit!" He exclaimed, "This is not entertaining for me. And it isn't entertaining for you."

"Unless...you're one of those...sickos..." He giggled to himself, "I can't imagine you _ever_ being crazy, right?"

There was a long silence before he stood up, "This, this is an important warning..."

"Remember those little questions I asked a little while ago? The 'this or that' shit?" Freddy giggled like a maniac, "Well, I'd like to let you know. That the next chapter will be the best one yet! And it's all...thanks, to you..." He grinned at you.

The storm outside started to get worse. A crack of thunder was heard outside, startling you. Freddy laughed and grinned at you, "Afraid of thunder, huh?"

"That's funny..." He chuckled, "I'll be sure to remember that." He clicked his fingers and another crack of thunder was heard outside.

The lights went out. Freddy lit a candle and held it in front of his face. He grabbed his clipboard and tore the paper off. He held the paper above the flame and lit it on fire.

"I have another question for you..." Freddy avoided eye-contact, "And this one is a big one! So you might wanna open your _fucking_ ears!" He laughed like a maniac once again.

You flinched at him cursing, "Do you seriously believe that you can keep all these characters alive…?" He sighed, "Cause there is no way in hell that'll happen..." He growled.

He held the candle in front of you and blew it out;

"Have fun..."

 **EDIT: Oops, forgot the butterfly effects.**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS:**_

 _ **FOLLOW THE WIND: GRACE WENT LEFT – SHE SURVIVED THE VENTS**_

 _ **WHO WOULD YOU SAVE?: - SPRING CHOSE FOXY – GOLD WAS LEFT BEHIND**_

 _ **FIRST KISS: - FREDDY KISSED BONNIE – THEIR FEELINGS CAME BACK**_

 _ **JUST FRIENDS: - CLYDE HUGGED JAZZY**_

 **There ya go. Chapter three comes to a close. Thanks for readin' everyone!**


	12. 4 - Anger - Part 1

**How many draws in the decisions are we gonna get? Damn, people. Decide! XD**

 **Sorry guys, this chapter is probably gonna be the shortest of the entire story. :c**

 **The yes, I know this chapter is early; the explanation is at the end.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: ANGER**

 **GRACE – 22:32 – MOUNTAIN LEDGE**

"GET IT OFF, GET IT- AH!" Grace held her breath and bit her lip. What the hell was happening in there?

 **[Keep crawling across the ledge]**

[Check out the sounds]

 *****(\|/)*****

Whatever it was, it wasn't her business. She held the side of the mountain tightly and pushed herself along, panting and whimpering as she did so. She eventually made it to the end of the ledge, and the only way she could go, was up. She grabbed a nearby rock and started to pull herself up the mountain.

But due to her weight, this proved to be rather tough. The chicken growled and proceeded to pull herself up a few more feet, before her wings started to sear with pain. She noticed a rather large ledge that she could sit on just above her. She ignored the pain and continued pulling herself up, until she got her wings onto the ledge.

She pulled herself onto the ledge and panted, resting her back against the side of the mountain, "Son of a gun.." She whispered to herself, while peering over the side of the ledge.

"Holy-!" Grace exclaimed as she saw a body being thrown out of the hole where she'd come from, followed by an inhumane screeching sound. She jumped to her feet and covered her beak as she saw something peek through the hole.

She completely forgot about the exhaustion and pain she was feeling, and started pulling herself up the side of the mountain again, "What the hell was that…?" She whimpered as the top of the mountain into view.

She panted and pulled herself onto the top. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the sky, before she started to sob, "Where the heck-.." She paused and glanced at a nearby sign; 'Lookout Viewpoint.' She read.

"Holy crap..." She whispered as she pushed herself to her feet, "The guest cabin should only be a few..." She looked in the opposite direction and saw the cabin engulfed in flames.

"Oh my gosh..." Her eyes widened, as she saw somebody standing beside it, with a weapon in their hand. She ducked down and watched the figure run off, and eventually, out of his sight.

"Gold…?" She pushed herself to her feet and started following the figure away from the cabin. She raised a wing above her eyes and narrowed her eyes, as the figure disappeared once again.

"Oh no...Gold.." She paused, and glanced back at the cabin. She choked on sobs and starting running towards the cabin, with a look of horror on her face. She ran around the side and to the front, where she saw one of the front windows smashing.

She gasped once she saw something wrapped in a curtain being thrown through the window, followed by a blood-curdling scream from the other side of the cabin.

 *****(\|/)*****

She saw Spring crawl through the window. He coughed and fell forward, and landed face-first in the snow. Grace ran over to him and knelt beside him, "Spring!"

"G-Grace..?" Spring looked up at her, "Where...where were you!? We were gonna go looking for...you.." He coughed.

"Are you okay!? What the heck happened!?" She exclaimed, pulling Spring away from the cabin.

"Where..." Spring choked and wheezed, "Where were you!?"

"I'll tell you later..." Grace frowned, "Where's Foxy!?"

"There..." Spring coughed, while he pointed to the curtain. She crawled over to the curtain and dragged it over, opening it.

"Oh god..." She muttered, seeing Foxy lying unconscious inside. She paused and glanced at Spring, "Wait. Where's Gold!?" She exclaimed, standing up.

Spring sighed pushed himself to his feet. He grabbed Foxy and held him in his paws, "He didn't make it out..."

"What do you _mean_ he didn't make it out!?" Grace shouted, "He can't be dead!"

Foxy coughed and whimpered, as his eyes cracked open, "What the hell…? It's so cold..." He covered himself with the curtain and started sobbing.

 **SPRING – 22:35 – GUEST CABIN**

Spring knelt beside Foxy and stroked his hair, "You're okay..." Foxy looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"You're my hero..." He muttered, frowning a little.

Spring sighed and pet the fox on the shoulder, "Shut up, you moron.."

Grace felt herself choke on tears, "Spring! Tell me what happened, right now! Please!"

Spring bit his lip and looked up at Grace, with a frown on his face. Could he tell the truth…? He had left him behind for somebody else...Grace might not forgive him! But she needed to hear the truth though, right? Wasn't _that_ the right thing to do?

[Tell the truth: - "I left him behind."]

[Hide the truth: - "I'm not sure."]

 **BONNIE AND FREDDY – 22:17 – MASTER BEDROOM**

Bonnie and Freddy's eyes met once again, but neither of them looked away. Bonnie pushed himself off the bed and Freddy got off his chair. They approached each other and stopped in their tracks. Bonnie rubbed his shoulder and smiled at the bear, with a nervous expression on his face.

 **[Make Bonnie confess]**

 **[Make Freddy confess]**

[Hold in their feelings]

"Look, there's something I wanted to say." Freddy caught Bonnie's attention. Bonnie's ears perked, he nodded and bit his lip.

"Me too." Bonnie responded, chuckling nervously.

"You go first." Freddy adjusted his bow-tie.

"No, you." Bonnie smiled a little.

"Fine..." Freddy chuckled heartily and smiled warmly at the bunny, "Look...I've got something to tell you." His smile faded.

"So do I..." Bonnie added.

"I know, but...I need you to promise me something," Freddy said, "No matter what it is. Do you promise to not hate me?"

"I promise..." Bonnie nodded, with a worried expression on his face.

"When we kissed..." Freddy blushed and looked down, "I dunno...something just...felt right! And, ever since high-school I just..."

Bonnie grinned and blushed, "Go on..."

 *****(\|/)*****

"I've got a _giant_ crush on you..." Freddy finished. He took a step back and leant against a dresser. Bonnie's ears lowered, and he giggled like a child, "What's so funny?" Freddy asked, his face heating up.

"You just..." Bonnie sighed happily, "You're just really cute when you blush..."

Freddy's eyes widened. He covered his face and looked away, "S-Shut up…!"

"And you're adorable when you stutter, too." Bonnie chuckled. Freddy looked at him and smiled a little, resting his arms at his sides again.

"So..." Freddy frowned a little, "What do you think…?" Bonnie slowly walked over to the bear and wrapped his arms around him.

"I've been crushing on you since high-school..." Bonnie muttered. Freddy pulled Bonnie close and their lips met. Their feelings were in over-drive as Freddy felt himself being pushed against the dresser.

After a few seconds, Bonnie pulled away. Freddy didn't let the bunny go, he held him close and ruffled his hair, "Whose the adorable one now…?" Freddy asked, smiling at the bunny.

"Shut up..." Bonnie sighed happily, as he felt Freddy's paws stroke his ears.

 **ASHLEY – 22:30 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

Ashley stood at the door, with a smile on her face. She sighed and walked down the hallway, and towards the staircase. She rested her wing on the railing and slowly walked down to the bottom floor.

The chicken sighed and walked down the final step. She approached one of the couches and threw herself onto it, sighing and stretching after making herself comfortable. She glanced at the staircase and saw Jazzy walked down, then glanced at the doors leading to the kitchen, seeing Red walk through the doors.

"Hmph. Good timing." Ashley applauded. Jazzy chuckled and sat on one of the chairs, while Red stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen door.

"What's the matter, Red?" Jazzy asked, her ears perking.

"There was an explosion downstairs." Red responded, rubbing his chin.

"Wait, what?" Ashley's eyes widened.

"What's this about an explosion?" Red glanced at the staircase to see Freddy and Bonnie descending it, holding each-other's hands.

"Uhm..." Red raised an eyebrow, "Yeah..."

"What's with the hand holding?" Jazzy asked, as Bonnie and Freddy sat down on the couch. Bonnie pecked Freddy on the cheek and smiled at him, startling Jazzy and Red.

"We're together now." Freddy said, while ruffling the bunny's hair.

"Well..." Red's eyes widened, "I guess that dare wasn't such a bad idea..."

"I owe you..." Bonnie chuckled.

"We both do." Freddy nuzzled his nose against his mate's.

"Anyway..." Ashley rolled her eyes and glanced at Red, "What was the explosion?"

"Probably the boiler or something..." He sighed and folded his arms.

"What should we do?" Bonnie asked, frowning a little.

"We should send a few people down there to check it out." Red responded.

"Why can't all of us go?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because some of us need to stay up here." Red replied.

"Why is that?" Freddy bit his lip.

"To hold down the fort. And to make sure everything works. Maybe we could try to get the lights back on..." Red trailed off.

"I guess..." Bonnie shrugged, "But who goes down there?"

"Down where?" Clyde yawned as he descended the stairs.

"We're sending some people downstairs to check out the boiler." Red responded.

"Why?" Clyde stretched.

"Cause I said so. And we're gonna try and get the lights fixed." Red replied.

"Finally! Some damn electricity! That's what we need!" Clyde exclaimed.

"So, who goes?" Ashley asked, glancing at Red.

[Bonnie and Freddy - "We can go. It'll be an adventure!"]

[Clyde and Ashley - "I'll go. I got nothing else better to do."]

[Jazzy and Red - "It's my cabin. I'll go with Jaz."]

 **GOLD – 22:40 – FOREST**

Gold growled to himself and continued walking through the snow. He'd got himself completely lost since he escaped the cabin, and he was blinded by anger and sadness.

How could his friend just leave him behind like that!? He was damn lucky that there was a window in his room, otherwise, he would've died by his friend's hand.

 *****(\|/)*****

"I can't believe that piece of shit..." Gold kicked a pile of snow, "I'm going to strangle that bastard when I find him!" He clenched his fists and coughed, some smoke still in his lungs. He panted and collapsed onto the snow, groaning as he felt the freezing ground connect with his body.

He looked up and wiped the snow out of his face, before standing back up. He heard something behind him. He turned around and backed away, his eyes widening by the second.

A small pack of wolves were approaching. He held his paws out and whimpered, "Come on...come on...calm down guys..." Gold chuckled nervously, "We're all friends here..." He backed towards the edge of the mountain.

He peered over his shoulder and looked down. The drop wasn't far, but he couldn't take the risk. He didn't have enough time to make a choice. He was nudged off the side by one of the wolves.

He screamed as his hands the side of the mountain. He panted and tried to pull himself up. His eyes widened once he saw one of the wolves peer over the side, with an odd grin on it's face.

"No no..." Gold whispered, his claws digging into the mountain.

The wolf growled and sunk it's teeth into Gold's right hand. Gold screamed and let go of the mountain, while clutching his right hand.

He flailed around as he started falling down the mountain, eventually smashing into the snow beneath. He felt one of his legs snap once he landed on the ground. He continued tumbling down the mountain, until he finally came to a stop towards the bottom.

He looked up and saw a bridge leading towards a massive building ahead of him. He sighed softly and held his leg, while looking around at his new environment.

"Where the heck am I…?" He asked himself, with a frown on his face. He felt the freezing winds around him intensify as he started crawling towards the bridge, "There has to be way out of here..." He paused once he saw something lying nearby.

It appeared to be the body of a bunny. Gold's eyes widened and he started crawling towards it. He paused once he heard footsteps in the snow; somebody was coming.

He didn't have much time. But did he have enough time to identify the body before he could run off from whoever owned the feet that was approaching fast?

His leg was badly damaged, there was a low chance that he could escape...

[Check out the body]

[Attempt to escape]

 **Shorter chapter. But thanks for reading, all the same. ;)**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **KARMA: - THE WOLF PUSHED GOLD OFF THE CLIFF**_

 _ **CONFESSIONS: - BONNIE AND FREDDY ARE DATING**_

 _ **WHO WOULD YOU SAVE?: - GOLD HATES SPRING – GOLD WAS SEPARATED FROM THE GROUP**_

 _ **SKELETON KEY: - GOLD LEFT WITH THE KEYS**_

 _ **MY HERO: - FOXY ADORES SPRING**_

 **The reason why this was updated earlier; I have the inspiration to do another chapter, and wanted to get started, and because on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, I won't be here. I'll be at my dad's place for a few days for an Christmas thing.**

 **I'll miss you guys tho :D**

 **\- RSM**


	13. 4 - Anger - Part 2

**Okay, here's another chapter. I've got news; the next chapter may be late. I'll be going on a holiday from the 27th of December, to the 2nd of January, so I'll miss you guys till then. This will also include the one-shot collection, which I'll talk to you guys (and the collection fans) over there.**

 **Enjoy, anyway.**

 **GOLD – 22:45 – FOREST**

Gold glanced over at the body for a second time, then looked over to the side, to see a metal pipe sticking out of the ground, with dry blood stained on it, along with some snow.

 **[Check out the body]**

[Attempt to escape]

 *****(\|/)*****

He crawled towards the body, pushing himself across the snow, while ignoring the pain that surged through his body. He panted and rested his paw atop of the body. He slowly turned it towards him, until the body flopped over, facing Gold.

Gold recognised the identity of the body and covered his mouth with his paws, muffling his speech, "JAY!" Gold shouted, before he was grabbed and pulled to the side. Gold groaned and fell backwards, pulling his attacker with him.

He felt something pull against his neck, as he felt himself being choked by the larger attacker. Gold growled and sunk his teeth into the attackers hand. The figure groaned and dropped whatever he was trying to use to choke the bear, and held his hand.

Gold didn't get far before he fell forward again. He whimpered and continued crawling through the snow, in a desperate and feeble attempt to escape. His hair was grabbed and yanked backwards. He fell to the ground and groaned as his leg started to throb.

"Kids are too stupid to know when to die..." The attacker said, in a low tone, startling Gold a little.

The attacker giggled a little, while he wrapped a piece of wire around the bear's neck. Gold tried to resist, but eventually he succumbed to the loss of breath, and passed out.

 *****(\|/)*****

Gold's body fell limp. The attacker chuckled and started to drag the bear's unconscious body through the snow, leaving the body of the bunny to rot once again.

 **SPRING – 22:37 – OUTSIDE THE GUEST CABIN**

Spring's frown didn't falter as he made his decision. He glanced down at Foxy, then back at Grace, "Grace..." He began, rubbing his paws together.

 **[Tell the truth]**

[Hide the truth]

"I-I could only save one of them..." Spring responded, truthfully, "Gold was awake! I-I thought he could make it out on his own!" He exclaimed, as he felt tears stream down his face, "Foxy was passed out...I didn't think he could make it out on his own!" Foxy looked up at Spring and frowned.

 *****(\|/)*****

"You _left_ him?" Grace said, in a frighteningly low tone. Spring nodded and wiped his tears away.

"I wanted to save them both..." Spring whispered, "But I couldn't." His ears lowered, just above his eyes. He slowly pushed them away and looked back at Grace, with a remorseful expression, "I'm so sorry..."

"Gold was your best friend." Grace simply said. Foxy looked over at Grace and hid himself in the curtain.

"I-I don't..." Spring looked down.

"No matter what might've happened between the cabin, and the guest cabin, he was your _best_ friend," Grace growled at him, "I know you like Foxy, but you have known Gold for _years_."

Spring felt himself start to cry once again as Grace continued tearing into him, "You selfish piece of trash," She growled, startling Foxy and Spring, "You said he was passed out..." Grace paused.

"You were fucking _drunk_!" Grace shouted. She walked up to Spring and slapped him across the face. Spring held the side of his face and whimpered, "You guys are fucking idiots! How could you drink at a time like this!?"

"I-I just wanted to share a drink with some friends..." Foxy whispered, catching Grace's attention.

"Not trying to sound like a selfish asshole," Grace said, "But wasn't I _missing_?"

"Did that cross your mind at all?" She growled.

"Of course it did…!" Spring frowned. She sighed and held her head for a few seconds. Grace glanced behind her, and back down the trail.

"We need to get back to the cabin. You two, follow me, let's go." Grace demanded. Foxy pushed himself to his feet and threw the curtain away. Foxy and Spring shared looks of guilt and started following Grace away from the destroyed cabin.

"I can't believe you'd do this..." Grace whispered.

"What would _you_ have done?!" Spring snapped, "It was either Gold, or Foxy! It was so hard to choose!"

"I know that I would've helped the person that meant to me the most..." Grace said, coldly. Foxy's ears lowered and he looked down, as tears welled up in his eyes. Spring glanced at Foxy and reached to comfort him.

Foxy looked at him and stepped away, as they continued walking, "I'm so sorry..." Foxy muttered. Spring attempted to get closer, but every time he did, Foxy moved further and further away. He sighed and moved away from him. There was nothing he could do about it, Foxy blamed himself, and Spring couldn't argue. It was Foxy's fault that they got drunk, right?

Spring glanced at Grace again and sighed, "Where the hell were you, anyway?"

"I feel through a hole in the ground," She snapped, "I fell into some abandoned fucking metro station! I was bitten in the ankle by the god-damn wolf, and I had to crawl through a vent filled with a bunch of shrapnel that have completely destroyed my wings." She showed Spring the many cuts dotting her wings and legs.

"Then I found this body in another station," She continued, "After that, I crawled out of a hole in the god-damn mountain, and started to climb to the top. Then I saw somebody get thrown out of hole..." She trailed off.

"Anything else…?" Spring frowned a little.

"I saw...something," Grace rubbed her head, "I wasn't sure who it was but...he looked rather skinny. And his aura was...odd."

"Aura?" Foxy's ears perked.

"Yeah..." Grace responded, "It felt...abnormal."

"How'd you find us?" Spring asked, folding his arms.

"The cabin wasn't far from where I had climbed up." Grace finished.

Spring nodded and glanced at Foxy one final time, before staring down at the ground for the rest of the trip to the cabin.

 **RED – 22:41 – CABIN**

 **[Red and Jazzy]**

[Clyde and Ashley]

[Bonnie and Freddy]

 *****(\|/)*****

Red and Jazzy shared looks, then nodded at each other, "I know the house better than anyone else. I'll go down into the basement with Jazzy." He said, catching the others' attention.

Clyde and Ashley nodded, while Bonnie and Freddy frowned, obviously disappointed by the decision. Ashley yawned and stood up, "I'm gonna go take a shower or something..."

"Is there any water?" Clyde asked, eye-brows furrowing.

"Doubt it," Bonnie shrugged, "Otherwise I would've taken the first shower."

"Go ahead and check." Jazzy said. Ashley nodded and started walking up the stairs.

"So, this is what we're gonna need to do," Red glanced at Jazzy, "We need to get the keys to the basement, then we gotta check to see that the boiler is operating."

"That's it?" Jazzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Red shrugged.

"What can we do to help?" Freddy tilted his head.

"We need somebody up here to make sure that things work," Red responded, "Especially after we turn on the secondary generator."

"There's a secondary generator?" Bonnie rolled his eyes, "Of course he wouldn't share an important detail like that..."

Red sighed and glanced at the set of stairs leading down into the basement, "Come on." He said, grabbing Jazzy's hand. Jazzy nodded and walked with Red to the staircase.

They descended the staircase and into the basement. Red let go of Jazzy's hand and approached a door that had dozens of scratches and dents on it. Red fumbled through his pockets and cursed to himself.

"What's the matter?" Jazzy asked, frowning a little.

"Gold has my god-damn keys." Red sighed.

 *****(\|/)*****

Jazzy rolled her eyes and gently pushed Red out of the way. She knelt in front of the door and pulled a lockpick out of her pocket.

"Since when did you carry lockpicks?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"Since forever, dumbass," Jazzy chuckled and inserted the lockpick into the door. She hummed a tune as she pulled at the door, while pushing the lockpick further in, "When you're a stripper, you get used to picking locks to leave apartments after being taken home."

"'Taken home'?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"I got drunk a lot on the job," Jazzy chuckled. The door clicked and Jazzy grinned. She stood up and held out her fist in front of Red. Red smiled and fist-bumped her, before Jazzy opened the door. Jazzy reached for her lockpick and tried to pull it out, but it snapped as she pulled it out.

"Darn it..." She sighed.

 *****(\|/)*****

"Come on, let's go." Red pulled out a flashlight and started walking further downstairs, using the light so he could see where he was going.

"Wait up!" Jazzy ran after him, not noticing the door slam shut behind them.

 **BONNIE AND FREDDY – 22:45 – OUTSIDE THE CABIN**

Bonnie opened the door and walked outside, his ears draping alongside his head. He smiled at Freddy as he followed the bunny outside. Freddy came out from behind Bonnie and wrapped his arms around him. He smiled at the bunny and kissed him on the cheek.

Bonnie blushed and his ears lowered, "It's surprisingly serene out here..." Bonnie muttered.

"Still cold though..." Freddy chuckled, his voice echoing throughout the area. Bonnie smiled and rested his head on Freddy's shoulder as he felt the bear push against him.

"I wonder how the others are doing at the guest cabin..." Freddy said, glancing at the trail for a few seconds.

"I'm sure Foxy and Spring are drinking. Gold and Grace are probably kissing somewhere..." Bonnie responded.

"Let's hope it's just that," Freddy chuckled, "Her tongue would get stuck to his flagpole in this freezing weather."

Bonnie rolled his eyes and punched the bear playfully, "Is everything about sex, with you?"

"It can be..." Freddy chimed. Bonnie flushed pure red, and his grin returned.

"Not tonight," He said, "Let's just relax..."

"Tomorrow~?" Freddy groped the bunny and turned to face the cabin.

"Maybe.." Bonnie blushed and folded his arms, turning to glance at the bear again.

"How's your book doing?" Bonnie asked, smiling a little.

"Pretty good, I think..." Freddy responded, "I know I got angry about you not answering me about the book, but..."

"But what?" Bonnie watched Freddy glance at him and their eyes met.

"It wasn't important," Freddy looked down, "And I'm sorry about the things I said. It's doing okay, and I didn't need to bother you with my boring questions."

"It's okay..." Bonnie smiled and rubbed the bear's shoulder. Bonnie tilted his head in confusion once he noticed Freddy's quizzical expression.

"Bonnie." Freddy glanced at him.

"Yeah, big bear?" Bonnie asked, blushing a little.

Freddy ignored the bunny's comment and continued, "I have something to show you. It's in the attic...and I kept it from you..."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, frowning a little.

"I need to show you..." Freddy said, "I don't...exactly know what it is, but I wanna open it with you."

"'Open it'?" Bonnie asked, tilting his head, "Can't we stay out here for a little while longer?"

"I _really_ want to show you this..." Freddy begged, his smile fading, "Please, Bonnie?"

[Go with Freddy]

[Stay outside]

 **GOLD - ?:? - UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Gold opened his eyes. He groaned and held his head, as he pushed himself off his back. He stretched and stood up, while looking around. He whimpered as he looked around, as he found it really hard to see. The area was completely enveloped in darkness.

Gold slowly stepped forward, with his hands in front of him. He eventually found himself hitting a wall. He looked down and saw something lying on the ground. He knelt down and glanced at it.

Gold screamed and pushed himself backwards after coming to the realisation that it was a dead body. He heard the sound of something being hit against a railing. He crawled towards the sound and eventually found himself staring at a set of bars.

"A cell…!?" Gold's eyes widened, "What the hell!?"

"Oh, you're awake..." He heard the same voice from earlier. He knew that this was his attacker. Gold growled and stood up, banging his paws on the bars.

"Let me out of here, you fucker!" Gold shouted. He screamed once he saw another face looking through the bars. He fell backwards and landed on his back, "Oh god..."

"Let me out!" He shouted, pushing himself to his feet again.

"You're not getting out of here. So, you might wanna eat something, so you don't die a slow and painful death. I'd rather you be here, with me, forever..." He heard him say, the attackers' eyes darting from Gold to the body on the other side of the room.

Gold whimpered and glanced at the body, "You can't be serious.." Gold's eyes widened.

"You can eat, or starve. Your choice." He heard footsteps walking away.

"Wha-!?" Gold exclaimed, "Why are you doing this!?" He shouted, slamming his paws on the bars.

"Hope the food tastes nice. Made it myself." A door slammed, leaving Gold alone in the darkness. He panted and rested against the bars, listening for any sounds that could tell him if the attacker was still in the area.

He heard some odd sounds in the cell opposite of him. It sounded like breathing, followed by a screech that startled the bear. Gold whimpered and folded his arms, as the freezing winds from the outside seeped between the cracks beneath the aged bricks that were his wall.

Gold's eyes darted from the wall, to the body that resided at the other side of the room. He frowned and rubbed his paws together, "I'm gonna starve..." He muttered, as he glanced at the body again.

"I might have to…" He sighed and looked down, "I don't want to die here..." His life mattered to him more than anything, but could he resort to cannibalism to survive? He'd never forgive himself!

[Resort to Cannibalism]

[Refuse to Eat]

 **Shorter chapter, but thanks for reading. ;)**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **CONFESSIONS: - BONNIE AND FREDDY ARE STILL DATING**_

 _ **WHO WOULD YOU SAVE?: - GOLD HATES SPRING – FOXY FEELS GUILTY AND RESPONSIBLE**_

 _ **SKELETON KEY: - RED DIDN'T HAVE THE KEYS – JAZZY BROKE HER ONLY LOCKPICK**_

 _ **MY HERO: - FOXY AND SPRING ARE CLOSER**_

 _ **BODY THIEF: - GOLD FOUND JAY'S BODY – GOLD WAS CAUGHT BY THE KILLER**_

 _ **TRUTH OR LIES: - SPRING TOLD THE TRUTH ABOUT GOLD – GRACE HATES SPRING**_

 _ **ISSUES IN THE BASEMENT: - RED AND JAZZY WENT INTO THE BASEMENT**_

 **\- RSM**


	14. 4 - Anger - Part 3

**GOLD – ?:? - UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Hell no!" Gold shouted. He crawled as far away from the body as he could and held his knees against his chest, "I can't eat it...I can't..."

"Maybe I should just...end it! Then I'll be out of this horror…!"

 *****(\|/)*****

[Resort to Cannibalism]

 **[Refuse to Eat]**

 *****(\|/)*****

He glanced at the darkened walls surrounding him. He noticed a small circle of things drawn on the other side of the room, above the body. Gold stood up and approached it, trying not to look at the corpse.

"'Don't eat.'" He read something, that had blood splatters either side of the words, followed by a large group of tallies. Gold counted and numbers and his eyes widened.

"Six years..." He muttered, "Somebody was here for six years…?" He continued looking down and eventually came to one line that rested behind the body.

"'Don't believe what they tell you. They're real, the Wendigos are real.'" Gold tilted his head, "The fuck is a Wen-di-go?" He rubbed his head.

Gold was startled as he heard something hit the bars of his cell. He whimpered and noticed a pair of human-hands reaching in, "How was the food? Tasty?"

"I'm not eating it!" Gold snapped, "You disgusting piece of _shit_!" He growled and ran towards the bars, gnashing his jaws at the human.

"You're a monster!" Gold shouted. The human chuckled and adjusted his scarf, with a large grin on his face.

"Funny. Coming from the bear who just gnashed his jaws at my face..." The human's smile faded and was replaced with a glare and a frown, "...funny. I thought you'd be like the other one. The purple bear went with his heart and ate, and he's better now..."

"They're all better!" The human laughed manically, "Either you eat, or you're eaten! That's the deal!" He grinned and punched Gold in the face. Gold held his newly-broken nose and fell backwards, landing on the ground with a thud.

"P-Purple bear!?" Gold exclaimed, "Shit...Seth..?! _WHAT_ DID YOU DO TO SETH AND JAY?"

"The bunny and the bear?" The human chuckled, "I simply wanted to bring them here. But they _had_ to run..." The human sighed and folded his arms.

"The bunny killed himself. Now that's the truth. He was impaled by that metal pipe you saw out there," The human explained, with a focused expression on his face, "And the other one...the purple bear. You called him, Seth?"

"Yes!" Gold exclaimed, "Where is he!?"

"He's with the others..." The human turned to leave, with a grin on his face, "...he ate." He simply said, before disappearing into the darkness.

Gold panted and held his paw out, "Why did you tell me this!?"

The human paused and glanced back at the bars, "Oh child, who said you were leaving? You can't do anybody harm now..." Gold heard a sickening scream, followed by the tearing of clothes. He stood up and ran over the bars, to see a blood spatter a few feet from the bars, alongside a set of clothing that the human was wearing.

"...oh god." Gold backed against the adjacent wall. He saw a pair of non-human eyes watching him through the cell-bars.

It growled at him and grinned a foul grin, "I'm getting the others..." And with that, he was gone.

 **BONNIE AND FREDDY – 22:51 – OUTSIDE THE CABIN**

 **[Go with Freddy]**

[Stay outside]

 *****(\|/)*****

"Fine, Fred..." Bonnie grinned, his ears perking as he did so, "Let's go and see what's so important..." Freddy smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise to be quick..." Freddy responded.

"What exactly are you implying?" Bonnie tilted his head, his ears flopping to the side.

"Nothing like that, Bonnie..." Freddy smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around his mate, "Come on..." He led the bunny inside. Bonnie frowned once Freddy pulled his arm off him and shut the door behind them.

Freddy flicked the lock and glanced at Bonnie with a serious expression on his face, "Come on." Freddy sighed and started walking towards the stairs. Bonnie folded his arms and looked around. He paused and smiled once he noticed an unlit jack-o-lantern on a nearby table.

He glanced at Freddy as the bear slowly approached the stairs. Bonnie bit his lip and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He frowned and pulled out a lighter.

He slipped the cigarettes into his pocket and reached into the jack-o-lantern. He flicked the lighter and lit the candle inside, just before he pulled his arm out. Bonnie smiled to himself and folded his arms.

Ashley peeked around a corner and rolled her eyes after seeing Bonnie light the lantern, "Enjoying yourself there?" She grinned. Bonnie glanced at her and smirked.

"Shut up, Ash." He replied, with a playful grin. Ashley giggled and disappeared from view, while Freddy peeked around the side of the stairs.

"You coming, Bonbon?" Freddy smirked. Bonnie blushed and nodded, while walking towards the staircase.

"Don't call me that...it's embarrassing..." Bonnie folded his arms as he and Freddy started to ascend the staircase, while Clyde and Ashley were sitting in the living room.

"Sorry 'bout that, Bonzie~!" Freddy chuckled heartily. Bonnie flushed pure red and rubbed his shoulder, while Clyde and Ashley were giggling at him.

"S-Shut up.." Bonnie looked down as he jogged up the stairs. Freddy chuckled and jogged after him, towards the attic. Freddy rubbed his shoulder as Bonnie escaped his view.

"Bonnie?" Freddy frowned and peered around a corner. He glanced down the hallway and saw the attic trapdoor open, and a ladder leading through the open door. Freddy's ears perked once he heard something smash in the attic.

Freddy ran over to the ladder and pushed himself up, "Bonnie!" He exclaimed, as he made it to the top. He pushed himself into the attic and onto his feet, "Bon!" He shouted.

The attic was completely pitch-black, save for the snow slowly draping down the window at the other side of the room. Freddy frowned and held his paws out in front of him as he walked through the darkness, oblivious to anything that was around him.

He paused and grinned once he noticed something lying on the floor in front of his feet, "My flashlight!"

 *****(\|/)*****

"I forgot I left it up here..." Freddy picked it up and switched it on. He held it in front of him and screamed as he saw somebody standing in front of him, wearing a joker mask.

Freddy dropped the flashlight and fell backwards, his back smashing against the floor. He groaned and held his head, with closed eyes, "Oh, Freddy, I'm sorry..." He heard a familiar voice.

Freddy groaned and opened his eyes. His eyes widened once he saw the person take the mask off, revealing itself to be a human, wearing a green park-rangers' hat, with an angry expression planted on his face.

"Mike?" Freddy's eyes widened. Freddy rubbed his eyes and the human disappeared, and was replaced by a bunny, with a worried look on his face.

"Mike?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Whose Mike?" He tilted his head, his ears flopping to the side. Freddy waved Bonnie away and pushed himself to his feet, with the help of his companion.

"Sorry...for, y'know, scarin' the crap outta ya..." Bonnie rubbed his shoulder, "Heh, I thought it was funny..."

"I guess I kinda deserve that after what I did to ya out there..." Freddy chuckled, "Damn, my back hurts though..."

"You need anything?" Bonnie tossed the joker's mask and stroked Freddy's cheek. Freddy smiled at Bonnie and pushed his paw away gently.

"No," Freddy nodded, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine..."

"So...whose this, Mike?" Bonnie grinned, "Past boyfriend?"

"N-No..." Freddy shook his head, "He was a ranger who worked here when I was one of the Pinewood Initiates."

"You were a Pinewood Initiate?" Bonnie tilted his head. He sat down on a nearby crate and folded his arms, as if he was expecting answers.

"Yeah. That was when I ate the rangers' cookie." Freddy giggled.

"Did you sleep in that lodge Foxy told us about?" Bonnie asked, frowning a little.

"The destroyed one?" Freddy raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, "No. We made our own camp a few miles east of here. That cabin's been destroyed for decades."

"What happened there?" Bonnie asked, as Freddy started pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Mike told me that the place had collapsed after some...disaster," Freddy responded, "And then after the place closed, somebody burnt the place down, so when the Pinewood Initiates was re-opened a couple decades ago, they couldn't use it."

"So what did you guys use?" Bonnie asked, his ears perking.

"We didn't really use anything," Freddy shrugged, "We just made camp somewhere else."

"So..." Bonnie trailed off, "What did you want to...open?" He grinned a little.

"I could open a _lot_ of things..." Freddy's eyes trailed downward for a split second. He blushed and adjusted his bow-tie, "B-But I wanted to show you something...else."

"I love it when you stutter..." Bonnie giggled cutely. Freddy rolled his eyes and pushed a few boxes out of the way and pulled out a familiar case.

Bonnie tilted his head and pushed himself off the crate. He knelt beside Freddy and glanced at the case. The two anthros glanced at each other, then back to the case.

"A...suitcase?" Bonnie's ears perked. He ran his finger across the top, "And it has a code..."

"Yeah..." Freddy sighed, "Maybe we can try to break it open?"

"Give me a second..." Bonnie grinned and rummaged through his pockets. He felt his paw rest against his pack of cigarettes, he hesitated and eventually found something sharp. He groaned as he felt it slash his finger and pulled it out of his pocket.

Bonnie held his finger and wiped some blood off his newly-made cut, "Ouch..." Freddy winced. He grimaced as Bonnie wiped the blood off the sharp object.

"My pocket knife..." Bonnie muttered, "Sorry 'bout the blood. Not really the first fluid you wanted to see of mine, huh?"

Freddy cleared his throat, as if he was trying to ignore the bunny's sexual comment, "Break it open?" Freddy asked, cocking his head to the side.

Bonnie nodded and rested the knife between a miniature gap beneath the first number of the three-digit code, and the metal piece holding the numbers together.

He pulled at it and groaned until he heard something click. The number slid into place and it rolled to the number 6.

"These should work now..." Bonnie rolled the other two numbers so that the code read; '666.'

"The mark of the devil..." Freddy shuddered. Bonnie smirked as the case clicked for a second time. He opened the case and peered inside, alongside the curious bear.

Bonnie sighed and stood up, "What a waste...just a few pieces of paper..."

"Wait a second." Freddy reached in and pulled out a newspaper article, and another sheet of paper out of the case. He sat down and beckoned Bonnie over. Bonnie blushed and scooched closer.

Freddy grinned as Bonnie leant on his shoulder, "Newspapers?" Bonnie asked, yawning and stretching.

"Wait..." Freddy's eyes narrowed, "Look at the date." He pushed his finger against the newspaper. Bonnie narrowed his eyes and glanced at Freddy.

"1932. Pretty old newspaper..." Bonnie said, while nodding.

"And the headline..." Freddy said, "'Metro Tragedy on Pinewood Mountain...'"

"Tragedy…?" Bonnie's ears lowered.

"According to this article, a metro car crashed in the middle of the mountain...there were kids from the original Pinewood Initiates group...and other passengers who had won passes to be on the test run..." Freddy's smile faded, "...no bodies were ever found. There were about...a hundred people who were considered missing..."

"Jesus..." Bonnie sighed, "That's a lot to take in..." Freddy pocketed the newspaper and glanced at the bunny.

"Somebody tore this out of the original paper..." Freddy said, "We better take care of it. It's _really_ old..."

"That's probably what the case was for..." Bonnie smirked a little, "What about the other paper? Where is it?"

Freddy bit his lip and glanced at the paper he'd left on the floor. It read; 'Fazbear Controversy' on the top and it had a picture of Freddy's father on there.

He never told Bonnie about what happened in his family business. And it sure as hell would ruin the mood, should he disclose the information?

[Show him the paper]

[Pocket the paper]

 **FOXY, SPRING AND GRACE – 22:51 – TRAIL TO THE CABIN**

"I can't believe this..." Grace muttered, "After we get to the cabin. We're going back to look for him, understand?" She turned to Foxy and Spring.

Spring nodded and folded his arms, "We're not too far now..." He was interrupted by something growling in the bushes.

"Oh no..." Spring and Grace muttered in unison. One wolf came out from the bushes. Grace bit her lip and backed away, with Foxy and Spring following suit, "Not again..."

She remembered the same wolf sinking it's teeth into her leg. She growled at it and ran towards it, kicking it in the neck. The wolf growled at her and backed away, skulking back into the bushes.

 *****(\|/)*****

"Whoa! Badass!" Foxy chuckled, while applauding the chicken. Grace panted and rubbed her wings together.

"C'mon, we're close." She continued walking, with Spring and Foxy following close behind.

 **JAZZY AND RED – 22:53 – BASEMENT**

Jazzy quickly caught up to Red. She sighed and followed Red through a narrow hallway and toward the centre of the basement, "Where's the boiler?"

"It's near the back of the basement. We'll get the generator first though..." Red explained, while fiddling with the flashlight. Jazzy nodded and continued following the bear further into the basement.

"It's scary in here..." She finally spoke.

"Yeah...not necessarily the place I wanna be right now..." Red sighed and stopped in his tracks. He looked to his left and grinned once the light from his flashlight rested atop of the generator.

"Alrighty..." He approached it, with Jazzy following close behind.

"Hold this for a second..." He handed her the flashlight. Jazzy held it tightly and manoeuvred the light so Red could see what he was doing.

Red pulled a lever once. Then a second time. A third time, and finally, the fourth time. The fourth time was successful, as the generator switched on without any issue.

Red grinned and turned around and held his paw up in the air. Jazzy smiled and hi-fived the bear, not remembering that she had the flashlight in the same hand.

The flashlight slipped out of her fingers and smashed on the ground, "Shit." She muttered.

"It's fine," Red chuckled, "I've got more flashlights upstairs. Let's get to the boiler, then get out of this hell-hole..." Jazzy smiled as the lights in the basement switched on. She folded her arms and waited in the centre of the basement, while Red messed with the boiler.

"Alright...it's fixed!" He exclaimed, dusting himself off, "Let's get back upstairs!" They froze as they heard something being smashed. The lights went out, and the light bulbs exploded, sending glass-shards everywhere, "What the hell!?" Red shouted, holding Jazzy close to him.

They heard whispers in the darkness, followed by a growl, "That didn't sound human..." Jazzy whispered, "Somebody's down here..." She muttered.

They heard footsteps approaching fast, "If that's you Clyde. O-Or Ashley, this isn't funny!" He shouted, growling at the monster in the dark.

The eyes lit in the dark, startling the two, "RUN!" Jazzy shouted, running in the opposite direction. Red's eyes widened and he quickly ran after Jazzy. The growls got louder as the two tried to put distance between them and the monster.

Red opened a door at the end of the basement and ran inside, "Jazzy! In here! Follow my voice!" Jazzy tried to follow the bear's voice, but she also noticed a broken fridge nearby. She could hide there! She didn't have much time to make a choice, Red would bring the monster to them!

The monster came closer and closer, while Red kept screaming at Jazzy to get to him. What could she do?

[Hide behind the fridge]

[Go with Red]

 **THE ANALYST**

"Things are getting interesting, aren't they?" Freddy appeared out of nowhere. He giggled like a mad-man and tore up a few sheets of paper, "I had planned for so many things..."

"And somehow...you managed to fuck up _everything_ ," He growled and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt, "You piece of trash...you're ruining everything!"

Freddy panted and sat back down, "I need to calm down...I need to calm down..." He glanced at a picture on the desk, then back to you.

"Someone's gonna die. I don't care when it happens. But I'm going to make it almost impossible for you to save _anybody_." Freddy laughed manically.

"You're fucked, kid. _Fucked._ " The lights went out, and the voice fell silent. The came back on after a few minutes, showing Freddy sitting opposite of you, with a grin on his face.

"It's been a while since we've properly talked...you're rather silent, aren't you?" He frowned.

"You know...you've never told me your name..." He stood up, arms folded, "What's your name?"

You didn't answer. You just sat there, scowling at him as if he just committed murder. He rolled his eyes and sat down, his smirk fading soon after.

"You have a job?" He raised an eyebrow, "A family?"

"Boyfriend, girlfriend, perhaps?" He raised his pen, "No? Okay...lone-wolf it is..."

He sighed, "You need to talk so I can... _help_ you..." He grinned a little.

"Tell me..." He put down his papers and focused on you, with a frown on his face.

"Wait...no, I'm going to do something else…" He grinned, "Something you're used to doing, yes?"

"Answering questions that I pose." He smiled warmly.

"First question..." He sighed, "Answer these truthfully, or this won't end well for you, or anybody else." He glared at you and looked down at his clipboard and pen.

"What were your first thoughts on Ashley when you first met her?"

[Hateful - "I didn't like her from the start."]

[Pity - "I felt bad for her."]

[Neutralisation - "She's okay..."]

"Okay..." He sighed and went to the next questions, "Next one..."

"If you could have...changed the past. And kept Seth and Jay alive, would you do it?"

[Positive - "Of course!"]

[Neutral - "I'm not sure."]

[Negative - "Definitely not."]

"Hmm...interesting..." He chuckled, "Final question..."

"Who am I?" He grinned slyly.

[Obvious - "You're Freddy Fazbear of course!"]

[Questionable - "Are you the real one…?"]

[Unknown - "No idea."]

He bit his lip and nodded, "Is there...anything else you want to say, _sir?_ " He grinned as he said it.

[Curious - "Why is this happening?"]

[Anger - "You piece of _shit_!"]

[Grief - "Bring them back!"]

 **Ooh, shits getting interestin'~! Thanks for readin'!**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **DISCARDED FLASHLIGHT: – FREDDY LEFT HIS FLASHLIGHT IN THE ATTACK – HE FOUND IT WHILE LOOKING FOR BONNIE**_

 _ **SAFETY: – BONNIE WENT WITH FREDDY, FREDDY AND BONNIE DISCOVERED IMPORTANT CLUES**_

 _ **THE TRUTH: – THE KILLER CONFIDED IN GOLD – GOLD LEARNT IMPORTANT INFORMATION**_

 _ **ONE OF US: – GOLD REFUSED TO EAT THE BODY**_

 _ **CONFESSIONS: - BONNIE AND FREDDY ARE DATING – THEY ARE EXTREMELY CLOSE**_

 _ **KARMA: - THE WOLF IS STILL ALIVE – GRACE KICKED IT IN AN ATTEMPT TO KILL IT**_

 _ **ISSUES IN THE BASEMENT – RED AND JAZZY WENT INTO THE BASEMENT – SOMETHING FOUND THEM – JAZZY FACED A LIFE-THREATENING DECISION**_

 _ **NO MORE – GOLD PONDERS SUICIDE**_

 **\- RSM**


	15. 5 - Horror - Part 1

**Welcome to the middle of the story…**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: HORROR**

 **BONNIE AND FREDDY – 23:10 – ATTIC**

Freddy sighed and handed the paper to Bonnie, "Oh, thanks Freddy!" Bonnie exclaimed, pecking the bear on the cheek.

 **[Show him the paper]**

[Pocket the paper]

 *****(\|/)*****

"'Fazbear Controversy'?" Bonnie glanced over at the bear. He paused and continued reading the paper for a few minutes, eventually putting it down beside him. He sighed and hugged Freddy tightly, with a warm smile on his face.

"It's all over, remember?" Bonnie rubbed the bears' shoulder, "You don't need to worry...that paper is a few decades old..."

"You weren't even born then..." Bonnie added.

"Thanks Bonnie..." Freddy smiled at him, "That really means a lot..."

"You could've kept that to yourself and told me there was nothing left..." Bonnie pulled away from the bear, "Thanks, for not lying to me."

"No problem, Bonnie..." Freddy muttered, blushing a little. Bonnie glanced at the attic's trap-door, then back to Freddy.

"Everybody's occupied down there..." Bonnie stood up. Freddy watched the bunny walk over to the trapdoor and pull the ladder up, shutting it aswell.

Freddy bit his lip and watched the bunny come back over, with a smirk on his face, "What are you implying?" Bonnie sat beside him and ruffled the bear's hair, knocking his top-hat off.

"It's high-time we actually do something..." Bonnie kissed Freddy at the base of his neck and crawled on top of him, with a large grin on his face. Freddy panted and bit his lip, blushing and looking away.

"Come on, it'll be fun..." Bonnie grinned and started to take off his shirt. Freddy stared at him and smirked at him, nodding;

"Fine."

 **GOLD - ?:? - UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Gold pushed himself to his feet and wiped the blood off of his face. He groaned after his paw made contact with his nose, "Ouch, ouch! Shit..." He glanced at the other side of the room, at the body.

He coughed and approached the body, noticing something on the corpse's arm, "A watch…?" He grabbed the watch and tried to pry it off the body. He growled and closed his eyes, pulling the watch as hard as he could.

He felt himself falling backwards and landing on the ground. He opened his eyes to see the arm that the watch was resting on, "AH!" He screamed the threw the arm to the other side of the room, the watch falling beside him before he did so.

He sighed and dusted the watch off, wrapping it around his arm afterwards, "Holy shit..." He muttered, "It's past eleven.." He glanced at the bars that were enclosing him in the cell. He approached them and peered through to the other side, "I can't see shit..." He whispered.

He fumbled through his pockets for anything he could find. His eyes widened once he pulled out a set of keys, "Shit, I forgot I had these…!"

 *****(\|/)*****

"I wonder..." He felt across the bars for a lock of some kind, until he reached the end. His eyes widened once his eyes met with the same wolf that had knocked him down the mountain in the first place.

"You little shit..." Gold whispered. He paused once he noticed a collar on the wolf's neck, "What the? When was that there…?"

The name on the collar read; 'Seth'.

"No fuckin' way..." Gold's eyes widened. The wolf growled at him and bit Gold's paw, causing him to drop the keys. The wolf snatched the keys and glanced at Gold, with an odd grin on it's face.

"Seth…?" Gold whispered. The wolf paused and stared at Gold for a few seconds, his grin fading.

"It's me, don't you remember me?" Gold whispered, "I'm sorry about everything...I wish we were there to save you, but we weren't..."

"I need those keys…!" Gold grabbed the keys, while they were still in Seth's mouth. The wolf growled and tried to pull them away from the bear.

Gold needed those keys. He needed to find a way out of here, and those keys could be his ticket. He looked around and saw a glass shard lying on the ground beside him. He grabbed it and stared Seth in the eye as he raised it above his shoulder.

[Kill Seth]

[Don't Kill Seth]

 **CLYDE – 23:11 – CABIN GROUNDS**

The bunny glanced at the door and sat down on the snow-covered stairs. He rested his back against the steps behind him and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, resting them beside him soon after.

He adjusted his coat and picked them back up. He pulled a cigarette out of the small box and rested the box beside him. He flicked the lighter and checked to make sure it still worked, "Alright. Good." He rested the cigarette in his mouth and raised the lighter towards it, flicking it a few times until the front of the cigarette lit up.

He coughed and rubbed his neck, then sighed shortly after. He rested a hand beneath his chin and stared into the forest ahead of him, inhaling and exhaling while he did so. His ears perked as the door behind him opened wide. He peered over his shoulder, only to see Ashley walking down the stairs.

"Make some room, fatso." Ashley smirked, as the door shut. Clyde picked up the cigarette box and put it in his pocket. Ashley sighed and sat beside the bunny, a frown gracing her face as her rump made contact with the frozen set of stairs.

She folded her arms and looked ahead of her. Clyde's eyes darted towards the woman as she made an odd noise. Clyde tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "You alright there?" The bunny asked, with genuine worry on his face.

Ashley shrugged and glanced at the bunny, "Yeah, fine, I guess." She sighed. Clyde rolled her eyes and pulled out his box of cigarettes. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the snow lying atop of the step in front of them.

They both watched the cigarette burn through the snow, "You're obviously not fine." Clyde coughed and pulled out another cigarette from the box, lighting it and putting it in his mouth. He glanced at Ashley again and held the box in her direction.

"Eh, no thanks." Ashley politely declined, a small smile gracing her face. Clyde nodded and pocketed the box, blowing out puffs of smoke from his asbestos filled muzzle.

"Life's weird how it works out sometimes, huh?" Ashley glanced at the bunny, catching his attention with the random question.

"Well, I guess you could say that..." Clyde sighed, biting the back of the cigarette. He coughed and rubbed the front of his neck, feeling some ash on his tongue.

"You know..." Ashley began, "I don't think I ever...loved him." Clyde's ears perked. He looked back over at her again, shifting a little to the side so his body was facing her.

"Loved who?" Clyde tilted his head.

"Jay..." Ashley sighed, frowning a little.

"Oh yeah..." Clyde bit his lip, "I forgot you were dating him before...y'know..." He adjusted his scarf.

"And now…" Ashley rested her head atop of her wings. Clyde frowned at her, "I guess I'm just...worried."

"About Spring?" Clyde inquired.

"Exactly..." Ashley responded.

"What exactly are you worried about?" Clyde exhaled, breathing out a few more puffs of heavy smoke. Ashley watched the smoke vanished in front of her as she continued.

"I feel like...well, me liking Spring..." She sighed, "I feel like it'll be just a rebound thing, y'know? And what are the chances of a relationship like that, lasting?"

"Shit, man," Clyde shook his head, "That's rough…"

Ashley nodded and glanced at him again, "Well...at least you and Foxy'll have a good relationship."

"You don't know that..." Clyde's ears lowered, "Since we got here...he's been really distant."

"Not what I saw," Ashley folded her arms, "You two were together almost the whole time until he left for the guest cabin."

"I thought he would've stayed here with me..." Clyde looked down.

"The world doesn't revolve around you." Ashley said, harshly.

"Ouch..." Clyde frowned.

"Sorry, that came out wrong..." Ashley sighed, "I'm sure that tomorrow, you guys'll be kissin' and huggin'..."

"Doubt it," Clyde shrugged, "If I said somethin', he'd probably want to distance himself from me."

"Ugh, please, don't give me that angst crap..." Ashley scowled at him, "All you need to do is confess, and get it over with, so you don't drag your feelings along for the entire time we're here."

"I dunno..." Clyde looked at her.

"You mentioned that you and Foxy lived maybe...forty miles apart from each other?" Ashley tilted her head. Clyde coughed and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, standing up and throwing it on the ground where he was sitting.

Ashley watched Clyde walk down the stairs and followed him closely, "Yeah, so what?" Clyde glanced at her, stopping in his tracks.

"Why do you guys never just, hook-up or somethin'?" She asked, with genuine curiousity, "A good date, some dinner, and maybe some alcohol, and I can guarantee that you'll have the best sex of your life."

"It's not just about fuckin' him, god-damn." Clyde folded his arms.

"I know..." Ashley sighed, "Just...tell him, alright?" She frowned and watched Clyde unfold his arms and turn away, towards the forest, "I mean...Foxy _really_ likes you..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Clyde asked, growling softly, "You don't give a shit about my personal life, or my crushes, you _never_ did!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe because I will gain from this too." Ashley said.

Clyde paused and glanced at her, "I thought so. You don't give a shit about me, you just give a shit about fuckin' your scar-covered rabbit boyfriend-to-be."

"HEY!" She shouted, punching him in the shoulder. Clyde rubbed her shoulder and rolled his eyes, "I just..." She sighed and looked down, "Maybe it could be like...a double-date thing, maybe..."

"You with Spring, and me with Foxy, is that what you're sayin'?" Clyde asked, folding his arms again. He shivered as a bitter wind blew past them, blowing the bunny's scarf in his face.

"What about Gold and Grace?" He added, "Are they gonna have any part of this...thing?"

"It's called a double-date for a reason, moron," Ashley rolled her eyes, "Just us four. What do ya say, huh?"

Clyde sighed and glanced at the cabin for a few seconds, before turning his attention to Ashley once more. What would be the harm in trying? If it'd make four people happy, why not, huh?

Then again, he'd have to confess to Foxy, that'd probably have awful ramifications in the future.

He sighed and made his decision.

[Accept - "I'll confess."]

[Bargain - "I'll confess, but you have too."]

[Decline - "No."]

 **RED – 23:10 – BASEMENT**

It felt like nothing else mattered as he screamed for his friend to come towards him. He wasn't sure why it took so long to make such an important decision, this was her life on the line, and she was stuttering and screaming.

 **[Go with Red]**

 **[Hide behind the fridge]**

Unfortunately, due to her failure to make her decision, she didn't have enough time to escape from the monsters' sharp claws. Red watched Jazzy get grabbed from the neck and held in the darkness, as if she was just floating in the air. He continued screaming at her, trying to get her to come to him, even though he knew that she couldn't do anything while the monster had her in it's grip.

Red stopped screaming and watched in horror as the monster crunched the fox's neck. He watched Jazzy seem to fly towards a nearby wall, followed by another sickening crunch. He watched Jazzy's body drop to the ground, without her head.

 *****(\|/)*****

"NO!" He screamed, with tears trailing down his face. He watched the monster come close to the door. He quickly slammed the door and ran in the opposite direction, turning and looking over his shoulder, "FUCK OFF, YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, with more tears forming beneath his horror-filled eyes.

He tripped and fell forward, landing on the hard cement ground. He groaned and held his knee, as he felt blood trail down it, making a sickening sound. He held his leg and pushed himself to his feet.

He continued limping forward, much to the dismay of his badly injured leg. He heard the door that he came through smash. He turned and frowned as he saw the door land on the ground, with two large claws holding it down.

Red whimpered and saw a flicker of light that was reflecting from the moon, and off a nearby glass object. He saw a revolver resting beneath a dresser and made a break for the gun.

He paused once he heard the footsteps get closer. What if the gun didn't have bullets? He needed an alternative, and fast. He glanced to his right and saw a door that he knew lead to the back of the cabin. He noticed an open cupboard beside the door. If he hid in there, he could make a break for the door once he wasn't being chased by the monster.

He had only a few seconds to make a decision, otherwise he would suffer the same fate his deceased friend.

[Grab the gun]

[Hide in the closet]

 **Sometimes, stalemates in decisions don't result in the character making decisions for themselves.**

 **Consider this a warning. ;)**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **GET LUCKY: - FREDDY SHOWED BONNIE THE NEWSPAPER – BONNIE WAS 'THANKFUL'**_

 _ **ISSUES IN THE BASEMENT – RED AND JAZZY WENT TO THE BASEMENT – IT RESULTED IT JAZZY'S DEATH**_

 _ **UNDECIDED: - JAZZY DIED IN THE BASEMENT**_

 _ **SKELETON KEY: - GOLD HAS THE KEYS – HE'S IN DANGER OF LOSING THEM**_

 _ **WITH FRIENDS LIKE THESE…: ASHLEY LEFT HER ROOM – CLYDE AND HER SPOKE OUTSIDE**_

 **\- RSM**


	16. 5 - Horror - Part 2

**I love how nobody cared about the Seth decision. It actually made me chuckle a little. :3**

 **EDIT: Except for ThatOneGuest...I apologize, but you reviewed a _little_ too late. I had just finished the chapter and I was too exhausted to type another one up. Sorry man. Usually, I type the parts that don't involve the choices almost immediately, and towards the end of the week, I add the choices up, then type up the choices a day before I post it. Gotta be in early for the choices breh xD, sorry!**

 **RED – 23:17 – BASEMENT**

 **[Grab the gun]**

[Hide in the closet]

 *****(\|/)*****

Red grabbed the gun frantically and aimed it at the darkness. He panted and listened for any sounds that indicated that the monster was there. He glanced at the door that lead outside and slowly stepped towards it, eyeing the closet every few seconds. He paused as he heard a can roll around near the door and started going in the opposite direction. He whimpered as he figured out that he was tripped.

His eyes widened as he heard something break to his left. He held the gun in that direction and pulled the trigger.

It clicked.

Red backed away, dropping the gun and falling backwards. He screamed and held his arms in front of his head, trying his best to defend himself from the horrible monstrosity that was hunting him.

He felt himself being picked up. He flailed his arms around and punched the monster repeatedly in the shoulders, "LET ME GO!" He shouted, before he felt himself pass out.

 **CLYDE – 23:18 – CABIN GROUNDS**

Clyde sighed and rubbed his shoulder. He took a few seconds to ponder his decision and started pacing back and forth.

"Well?" Ashley asked, tilting her head.

[Accept - "I'll confess."]

 **[Bargain - "I'll confess, but you have too."]**

[Decline - "No."]

Clyde looked at her and nodded, "Fine; I'll confess. But you have too."

"'Have too?'" Ashley smirked.

"Have to too, I mean..." Clyde blushed and rubbed his shoulder, "God-damn it, I'm an idiot."

"So, do we have a deal?" Clyde asked, tilting his head.

"Fine. Deal." Ashley extended her wing. Clyde shook it and grinned at her, nodding as he did so.

A familiar scream interrupted them as they solidified their deal, "What the hell?" Ashley and Clyde went completely stiff.

"That was Red!" Ashley ran towards the sound of the scream. Clyde ran after her, just before she tripped over and landed face-first into the snow. Clyde grabbed her shoulder and brought her onto her feet, practically dragging her in the direction of where the scream had come from.

"There!" Clyde ran towards the door leading to the basement at the back of the cabin. He pulled at the knob and twisted it, growling a little as the door wouldn't budge.

"What's the fucking problem!?" Ashley screamed at him. Clyde bit his lip and kicked the door.

"The door's locked!" He growled, kicking the door repeatedly, "Open, you bastard!"

"We're comin' Red!" She screamed. Clyde panted and pet his shoulder, before running at the door and shoulder slamming it.

"One…!" He shouted, slamming against it again, "Two!" Followed by a second slam.

"THREE!" He slammed against the door one more time. The door came off it's hinges and fell forward, landing on the ground, followed by the bunny. Clyde groaned and pushed himself to his feet.

Ashley helped Clyde up and peeked into the darkness. Clyde frowned and pulled out his lighter, "This'll be the only light we need..." Ashley followed Clyde into the basement, with only a tiny source of light guiding them through the pitch-black room.

Clyde felt his foot connect with something. He reached down the picked up the lighter, standing back up and holding the lighter against it. His ears lowered as he recognised the object almost immediately.

"A gun." He held it in front of his face. Ashley cupped her wings over her mouth and whimpered.

"Where's Red…?" She whispered, "We should keep looking..." Clyde put the gun in his pocket and proceeded to go deeper into the basement. He felt himself stepping through a pool of something wet.

He lowered the lighter and gasped as he noticed his feet were covered in blood, "Oh god..." He whispered. A light suddenly appeared in his face, he groaned and covered his eyes, shielding himself from the bright light.

"Ashley!?" Clyde exclaimed. Ashley frowned and tapped Clyde on the shoulder, holding a flashlight in her wing.

"I found it on the floor..." She looked around, holding the flashlight tightly in her hand. They noticed a blood trail leading from where they were standing, and towards an object lying on the floor. They approached the object and knelt beside it. Ashley refused to touch it, and just decided to hold the light for him.

Clyde frowned and rested his paws on the object, rolling it over so they could see what it was, "NO!" They screamed, as they recognised Jazzy's corpse almost immediately.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck…!" Ashley dropped the flashlight. Clyde grabbed it and held it tightly, grabbing Ashley's shoulder tightly and dragging her away from the corpse.

It didn't take long for Clyde to break down. What he had just witnessed struck him like a baseball bat.

"WHERE'S HER HEAD!?" He shouted, "WHERE'S HER HEAD…!?" Clyde fell to his knees, resting the flashlight on the ground beside him. Ashley knelt beside him and stroked his shoulder, with a large frown on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Clyde...I'm so sorry..." She whispered, as the flashlight's battery died.

 **GOLD - ?:? - UNKNOWN**

Gold paused and bit his lip as he let the keys go. Seth frowned and tilted his head in confusion. Gold had no idea what he should do, so he just decided to let fate decide for him.

 **[Kill Seth]**

 **[Don't Kill Seth]**

 *****(\|/)*****

He watched Seth walk into the darkness. The bear sighed and sat down, resting his paws on the bars. He stared at the ground, his ears lowering a little. It didn't take him long to realise that Seth had returned. He looked up and glanced at the wolf, with widened eyes.

"Where's the keys…?" Gold asked, "Please, I need them." Seth came close to the bars and nuzzled Gold's paw, his ears lowering a little as he did so. Seth pulled away and pointed his muzzle in the opposite direction.

"What are you trying to tell me…?" Gold asked. Seth started walking alongside the bars, towards the right side of the cell. Gold followed him from the other side. He peered out through the bars and saw a padlock, with one of the many keys inside.

"Whoa..." Gold glanced at the wolf and grinned at him, before reaching out of the bars and turning the key. The padlock opened and fell to the floor, along with the keys. Gold crouched down and slowly cracked open the door a little. He glanced at Seth and his ears lowered.

"You're amazing..." Gold muttered, "I wish I knew how the fuck you became a wolf…it's insane just to think..." He put one foot out of the door and pet Seth across the back. He glanced at his arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing his watch.

"Holy shit, it's so late..." He tapped the watch, "Alright, Sethy..." He frowned at the wolf and nodded, "It's eleven thirty. We need to get out of here, okay?"

"Then we can talk about the whole; 'pushing me off the cliff' thing." He growled a little. Seth whimpered and nodded, as Gold pushed the cell door open a little. He paused as he heard a door open, followed by the sounds of a growl.

"Fuck, fuck fuck…!" He panted and glanced at Seth. The wolf was whimpering and cowering at the darkness. Gold heard something in the darkness drop to the ground, and saw an odd-covered arm come out from the darkness, reaching towards Seth.

"Seth…!" Gold whispered, trying to reach him. He bit his lip and opened the door a little further, grabbing Seth by the hind-leg and bringing him into the cell. He quickly snatched the keys and shut the door, pocketing the keys.

Whatever was lurking in the darkness retracted it's hand and growled, before proceeding to approach the door. Gold watched the monster transform back into it's human form. He whimpered and hid in the back of the cell, in a dark corner.

He saw the human open the cell door and throw something inside, "Stupid thing..." He slammed the cell-door shut and set up another padlock. He grumbled something to himself and grinned as he noticed Gold sitting in the corner.

Seth was cowering behind the bear, out of the human's vision, "I got a friend for you to play with..." The human giggled and pointed to the body lying in the centre of the cell.

"If you don't eat...you starve..." The human's grin widened. He walked back into the darkness, out of Gold's view. Seth came out from behind Gold and nuzzled the bear's arm.

Gold glanced at the body and his ears lowered, "...Red?" A head came out from the darkness and was tossed into the cell, resting beside the unconscious body of Red. Gold covered his eyes, trying not to look at the head of his deceased friend.

"Jazmine..." Gold muttered, "F-Fuck..."

 **FOXY, SPRING AND GRACE – 23:22 – TRAIL TO THE CABIN**

"'Close to the cabin' my ass!" Foxy exclaimed, folding his arms. Grace growled lowly and glanced over her shoulder.

"Can you shut the heck up already?" Grace took off her ushanka and cursed to herself as she noticed a large tear on the front of it. She threw it into the snow and proceeded down the trail.

Foxy was about to say something, but Spring rested a paw on his chest, stopping him in his tracks, "Don't..." Foxy nodded and frowned a little, his ears lowering at the same time.

 *****(\|/)*****

"I can see the cabin..." Grace frowned, "Okay...when we get there. We get everybody together, and we go get help." She said, glancing at the two males again.

"Where are we gonna get help?" Spring asked, tilting his head, his ears flopping to the side.

"I'm not sure..." Grace sighed, "Any ideas, you guys?"

"We got no fuckin' signal," The pirate growled and unfolded his arms, clenching his fists at the same time, "We need to just get there, and make sure Clyde, and everyone else are alright!"

Spring face-palmed, and Grace sighed softly, "We need to figure something out. There may be someone after everybody here," She paused and her eyes widened, "Fuck, I don't know if I told you! I saw the guy!"

"'The guy'?" Foxy tilted his head, "Who set the cabin on fire?"

"I think so…!" Chica exclaimed. Foxy's ears perked and his eyes widened. Chica and Spring glanced at each other and frowned.

"What is it?" Spring asked.

"I just heard a scream..." Foxy growled lowly, "It was Clyde's scream!" He pushed past Grace and Spring and started running along the trail, with Grace and Spring running close behind.

"Where did it come from!?" Spring shouted. Foxy ran out of their view, as Grace and Spring picked up the pace, "God-damn it, where the hell did he go?"

"There!" Grace pointed ahead of them, immediately recognising the back-door of the cabin. Spring followed Grace towards the cabin, picking up the pace as Grace opened the door and ran inside.

Spring followed her inside and slammed it behind him, "Clyde!?" He shouted, "Foxy!?"

"Where the hell are you guys!?" Grace exclaimed. Silence was the only response that either of them got.

"Bonnie…?!" Grace shouted, "Ashley!? Fuckin' hell...Red!? Are you and Jazzy hiding with the rest of them!?"

"Fuck, even Freddy isn't here…!" Spring growled, "We need to find them…!"

"Oh shit..." Grace glanced at Spring, "Maybe something happened to them!" They heard something run around upstairs, then down the staircase towards them.

"Foxy...calm down..!" Spring grabbed him and held his shoulders tightly, "I've looked everywhere! The attic can't be opened...and nobody is in any of the rooms!"

"Basement?" Grace tilted her head.

"Let's go! Come on!" Foxy pushed Spring away and ran around the back of the staircase, and presumably, into the basement. Spring and Grace followed him into the basement, and down the stairs.

"It's pitch black in here..." Foxy stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, "That way." He growled and walked forward a little.

"Lead us around with your nose-..." Foxy cupped his paws over Spring's mouth and shushed him. Grace tilted her head and listened for the sound that Foxy seemed to be fixated on.

"...god..." Foxy immediately recognised the voice of Clyde. He ran into the darkness and turned a corner, to see a flashlight lying on the ground, and the silhouttes of Ashley and Clyde strewn across the opposite wall.

Foxy, Spring and Grace approached them cautiously. Clyde and Ashley noticed them, but only Ashley looked up at them. Grace frowned once they noticed tear stains on Ashley's face, and tears streaming down Clyde's face.

Foxy reached for Clyde, but quickly regretted the decision as Clyde exploded into tears again. Grace and Spring exchanged glances. Ashley lifted the flashlight and aimed it towards the corpse of Jazzy.

"Jesus-H-Christ!" Foxy exclaimed. Grace covered her mouth and turned around, falling to her knees and vomiting on the floor. Spring frowned and his ears lowered.

"God..." Spring whispered.

"What the hell happened…!?" Foxy exclaimed.

"We heard Red screaming…!" Ashley began, "We came in here and found a gun...then this..."

"Where's her head…?" Grace panted, glancing at the body.

"We don't know..." Ashley sighed and looked over at Clyde, "It's okay Clyde, it's okay..."

Foxy frowned and knelt beside the bunny. He grabbed him and held him tightly, letting the bunny cry into his chest, "I'm so sorry..." Foxy whispered, while stroking the bunny's shoulder.

"We need to go get help…!" Ashley exclaimed. She paused and immediately noticed that they were missing someone, "Where's Gold?"

"We don't know…!" Grace frowned, "The guest cabin was set on fire..." She glanced at Spring and glared at him.

Foxy glanced at Spring, "Spring had to choose to save one of us. It wasn't his fault that Gold didn't make it out..."

"He's dead!?" Clyde's eyes widened, "No...no no no…!" He continued sobbing into the fox's shoulder.

"What the hell are we supposed to do!?" Spring growled, "There's no fuckin' service; and there isn't anyone in a hundred miles to help us!"

"Uh..." Grace rubbed her shoulder, "What about that...lodge place?"

"Lodge of the Initiates?" Foxy tilted his head, "Why'd you bring that up?"

"Wouldn't there be a ranger lodge there?" Grace asked, frowning a little.

"I guess...maybe..." Foxy shrugged, "Freddy came here at one point...maybe we should ask him?"

"I dunno if there's enough time..." Spring shook his head, "I mean, there's a low chance that there'd be anything there to help us, but...maybe it's worth trying."

"Wouldn't there be a radio or something?" Clyde asked, pulling his face out of the fox's chest.

Foxy shrugged, "Like, an old CB radio?"

"We can try, right?" Ashley nodded.

"Well...what do you think?" The group turned to Grace. Grace's eyes widened, and she frowned.

"Why are you guys looking at me…?" Grace asked.

"Well…you're the closest we have to a leader..." Ashley trailed off. Grace turned away and rubbed her head, with two decisions in mind, she needed to make one.

"Shit...shit..." She whispered to herself. The decision isn't one that can make herself. There wouldn't be enough time to do both. They could go find Bonnie and Freddy, and bring them with them to the lodge, or go without them, and without the information that they might need to find a radio of some sorts. It'd be a long-shot...but there wouldn't be too much time, as the killer might be closing in on them any second.

[Look for Bonnie and Freddy]

[Go Without Them]

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed readin'. ;)**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **FRIENDLY ADVICE: - FOXY AND SPRING ARE FRIENDS – SPRING STOPPED FOXY FROM PROVOKING GRACE**_

 _ **MERCY: - GOLD DIDN'T KILL SETH – HE KEPT THE KEYS – HE HAS A COMPANION**_

 _ **OUT OF AMMUNITION: - RED WENT FOR THE GUN – HE WAS CAPTURED BY THE MONSTER**_

 _ **BARTERED: - CLYDE BARGAINED WITH ASHLEY**_

 _ **GET LUCKY: – BONNIE AND FREDDY WERE TOO BUSY TO NOTICE ANYTHING DOWNSTAIRS – GRACE FACED A DECISION**_

 _ **SKELETON KEY: - GOLD STILL HAS THE KEYS – GOLD HAS A WAY TO ESCAPE**_

 _ **WITH FRIENDS LIKE THESE…: - ASHLEY LEFT HER ROOM – ASHLEY AND CLYDE FOUND JAZZY'S DECAPITATED CORPSE**_

 **\- RSM**


	17. 5 - Horror - Part 3

**School begins in a few days for me, so that means that chapters might be late. Aswell as one-shots for the one-shot collection. I'm sorry, but since I'm going into grade ten, I wanna focus on my studies too. :/**

 **Also, adding a time limit to the votes would just be messy. Let's just say; don't vote two days before the scheduled release. Usually, late night, on Monday, AEST.**

 **GRACE – 23:32 – CABIN'S BASEMENT**

Grace looked back up and approached the group, frowning a Clyde as he was hugging Foxy tightly, crying into his shoulder. She folded her arms and gave the group a serious look.

 **[Look For Bonnie and Freddy]**

[Go Without Them]

 *****(\|/)*****

"We need to look for them," She started pacing, "It doesn't matter if we don't find anything at the lodge..."

"What!?" Spring exclaimed, growling a little.

"Hear me out..." Grace tilted her head. Spring folded his arms and muttered under his breath. Ashley looked up at Spring and bit her lip, rubbing her shoulder nervously.

"...if we go _with_ them. At least we'll all be together, right? In case something goes wrong." Grace finished, unfolding her arms.

"Well, what are we doing just standing around? Let's go!" Foxy exclaimed, standing back up and pulling Clyde along with him. Grace nodded and turned towards the stairs.

"Where haven't you looked, Foxy?" Grace asked, glancing over her shoulder. Foxy paused and rubbed beneath his chin, trying his best to remember.

"The attic, I guess. The ladder was up, and the trapdoor was locked, so I couldn't get in." Foxy answered, adjusting his eye-patch. Clyde smiled through his tears and pulled his head out from the fox's fur.

"That must be where they are..." Clyde muttered. Grace nodded and started walking towards the stairs, leading back into the cabin.

"Thanks Foxy." Ashley smiled warmly at him. Foxy responded with a nod, and a smirk.

"Come on!" Grace exclaimed. The group followed her up and stairs and into the ground floor of the cabin.

 **BONNIE AND FREDDY – 23:33 – THE ATTIC**

Bonnie moaned and collapsed atop of the bear. He panted and pushed himself off, rolling to the side and landing on the floor beside the larger bear. Freddy giggled and kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"You've quite the bottom~.." Freddy cooed.

"S-Shut up.." Bonnie chuckled and bit his lip. He cleaned himself up and slipped on a pair of boxers, while watching Freddy do the same beside him.

"Not bad, not bad at all..." Bonnie heard Freddy mutter. Bonnie blushed and stroked the bear's shoulder, resting his head against the bear's.

"What time is it…?" Bonnie yawned, looking up at the ceiling.

"How the fuck should I know…?" Freddy rubbed his eyes.

"Time to sleep, I guess?" Bonnie tilted his head.

"Yeah...I forgot that sex makes you exhausted..." Freddy smirked, earning a playful punch from the bunny lying beside him.

"Wonder how the others are doing..." Bonnie folded his arms behind his head. Freddy yawned and pushed himself off his back, so that he was sitting beside the laid-down bunny.

A sudden bang startled the two. Their eyes widened and they quickly looked in the direction of the sound. Freddy panted heavily and grabbed his flashlight, turning it on.

 *****(\|/)*****

The trapdoor suddenly slammed open, launching the ladder onto the ground beneath it. They heard footsteps climbing up the ladder. Bonnie clung to Freddy and whimpered as silhouettes appeared against the wall.

"Wait a second..." Freddy muttered, narrowing his eyes. Ashley was the first one to come through the trapdoor. She glanced at Bonnie and Freddy and covered her eyes, growling a little.

"Turn that fucking thing off!" She shouted. Freddy winced and switched off the flashlight. He quickly put his clothes back on, alongside Bonnie.

Bonnie pulled up the zipper on his coat and dusted himself off, "Guys?"

It didn't take long for the entire group to be in the attic, standing before the two lovers, "What were _you_ too doin'?" Spring tilted his head.

Grace facepalmed and looked at the ground in disappointment, "Didn't even wait a damn day."

"What's going on…?" Bonnie tilted his head.

"Where's Jazzy?" Freddy asked, frowning a little, "And Red?" He approached the group, with Bonnie trailing behind him.

"Where's my brother…?" Freddy's eyes widened a little, noticing his brother was absent from the group.

"Freddy…" Foxy approached him. The group shared looks of despair, mixed with frowns. Clyde's ears lowered after Foxy left his side.

"Where is he…!?" Freddy exclaimed. Bonnie frowned and stepped back from the bear. Foxy rested his paws on the bear's shoulders.

"Before I-I tell you..." Foxy sighed, "Jazzy is...dead." Freddy and Bonnie froze at that statement. They stared at the group in horror and stepped back.

"R-Red is gone...we're not sure what happened to him.." Ashley muttered, looking down.

"What..." Freddy held his head, "Where..." He rubbed his fore-head, "Wh-Where's Gold…? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay, please..."

Foxy felt himself come to tears at seeing his best friend practically crumble into a puddle of emotions in front of him. He embraced the bear in a hug and said softly; "I'm so sorry."

Freddy felt faint. He sat down on the floor and rested his paws in front of his face, "He's dead, isn't he…?" The bear whimpered. Bonnie sat down beside him and rubbed his shoulder supportively.

"Spring..." Foxy looked down. Spring glanced at him and frowned, "The cabin was...set on fire. T-The guest cabin, I mean..." The fox looked back up at the bear and rubbed his eye, "Grace wasn't there..."

Grace glared at him, "Gold and I were in trouble, Freddy. Spring couldn't save us both. H-He just chose me on a whim...don't blame him.."

Freddy started sobbing into his paws, while Bonnie stroked his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Freddy...I'm sorry..." Bonnie whispered.

"...there's something on this mountain." Grace suddenly interrupted, stepping forward and pushing Foxy to the side. He stepped back and stood beside Clyde, rubbing his shoulder.

"I think it's...hunting us..." Grace sighed. Bonnie pulled Freddy to his feet and approached the group, standing in the midst of the friends, with the sobbing bear in his arms.

They all looked at Grace. Grace started pacing back and forth in front of the friends. She suddenly felt a large weight on her shoulders, suddenly realising that her remaining friends seemed to see her as the leader, as Freddy certainly wasn't fit to be the leader at the moment.

"Okay..." Grace sighed, "Let me fill you guys in. And remind everyone else."

"We're going to the Lodge of the Initiates to look for a CB Radio of some kind," Grace began, "We came to get you for two reasons; one,;we need you to find the radio, Freddy, you've been there. And two; we want you guys to be safe."

"What exactly is happening…?" Bonnie asked, frowning a little.

"On the way to the guest cabin…" Grace continued explaining, aswell as pacing, "I fell through a hole in the snow, into some sort of...metro tunnel. I was attacked by wolves and forced to crawl through a vent filled with metal shrapnel. These gashes and cuts on my wings proving it..." She held up her wings, for the group to see, and wince at.

"I ended up making it out alive. But not before finding this derailed metro train...it was half-buried by a massive pile of collapsed steel, cement and rock, and the other half was hanging off the side of the mountain, through this large hole."

"I found a body there." She quickly said, startling the group.

"I managed to crawl out through a hole and make it to safety, scaling the mountain and getting closer to the top. I looked down and saw some...monster, throws the same body from earlier, off the cliff and into the darkness below."

"...that's when I crawled to the top, and saw someone walk away from the cabin. I was more focused on getting to the guest cabin so...I headed towards it and saw it was on fire..." The group watched her in awe as she stopped pacing and speaking.

"There's something on this mountain hunting us. And it isn't human." Grace concluded.

 *****(\|/)*****

"That's why we need to get to the radio. So we can get some help up here!" She shouted. The group nodded in agreement.

"You lead, we'll follow." Clyde said, smirking a little. Grace nodded and started crawling down the ladder, with the group following shortly after.

"Foxy. We're gonna need you to lead us to the Lodge of the Initiates." Grace said, stepping out of the way so Foxy could take the lead. The fox nodded and proceeded to walk down the hallway, with the rest of the group following close behind.

"Where the hell could Red be…?" Spring whispered, folding his arms as Ashley caught up with him, "I hope he's alright.."

"I hope so too..." Ashley sighed, "Gosh, poor Jazmine...nobody deserves to die like that."

Spring nodded silently and increased his walking pace, alongside Ashley. Clyde jogged towards Foxy, so that he was standing right beside him, "I'm scared..." Clyde muttered, with a large frown on his face.

"We're all scared, bun." Foxy glanced at the bunny. He sighed and rubbed his eye, adjusting his eye-patch aswell.

Clyde looked behind him, his eyes meeting Ashley's. She frowned at him, her eyes darting towards Foxy's back, then back to Clyde, "Not right now.." She whispered.

Clyde rolled her eyes and faced forward, walking beside the fox as the group descended the staircase and walked outside, into the moderately-sized snow-storm.

"I hope you know where you're going..." Clyde whispered. Foxy frowned and looked down, his ears lowering.

"So do I..." The fox increased his pace. Freddy walked in silence, with Bonnie just walking beside him. His ears flattened as he saw the look of despair on the bear's muzzle. Bonnie had no idea how the bear was feeling. His brother could be dead! I mean, how do you _help_ someone get through something like that?

Bonnie whispered something under his breath and pecked the bear on the cheek. He grabbed Freddy's paw and squeezed it tightly, grabbing the bear's attention. He smiled at him, earning a weak smile from the bigger anthro.

"I love you..." Bonnie whispered, "We'll find him.."

Freddy nodded and looked down, "I love you too..." He slowed down, causing Bonnie to slow down too. They followed the rest of the group at a slow and steady pace.

 **GOLD AND SETH – 23:51 – UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Gold panted and rubbed his eyes. Seth whimpered and licked Gold's cheek, nuzzling his face, "Good boy..." Gold sighed and pushed himself to his feet, pushing Seth back gently. He slowly approached Red's unconscious body and knelt behind it. Seth approached him and growled at the unconscious bear.

"Calm down...he's not bad. He's good. He's on our side." Gold smiled, resting his paw on Red's shoulder. He gasped as Red started to cough, some blood coming out of his mouth. He stepped back alongside Seth, watching Red wake up.

"W-What the hell…?" Red opened his eyes and pushed himself off his back, "Oh gosh...where am I?"

"Red…!" Gold exclaimed, running to him and hugging him tightly.

"Gold? Is that you?" Red tilted his head.

"Yeah!" Gold smiled and hugged him tighter, while Seth just watched them.

"I can't see you...it's so dark..." Red whispered, sobbing into the bear's shoulder. Gold pulled away and rested his paws on Red's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Gold asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure..." Red whimpered, "I can't see, Gold! I think I'm blind!"

"Calm down..." Gold whispered, in a soothing tone, "Just tell me, calmly. What happened to you..?" Gold asked.

"All I remember w-was..." Red rubbed his fore-head, "Watching Jazzy get murdered...t-then I grabbed a gun. It wasn't loaded...after that it's just...black.."

"What killed her?" Gold asked, stroking the bear's shoulder supportively.

"I don't know…!" Red started to sob, "It was big! It was completely grey and it had white eyes...oh god, she's dead.." Gold frowned and glanced at Seth.

Seth barked and approached Red. Red cowered and looked around, "What's that!? A wolf!?"

"He's a friend..." Gold glanced at the wolf, "Red...this is gonna be hard to believe, but I need to tell you something..."

"What is it…?" Red bit his lip. Gold sighed and glanced at Seth, looking back over at Red, he began to explain about the wolf. Red was sceptical about the whole situation, but after what happened to Jazmine, he realised that anything was possible.

He felt himself come to tears as he reached out, "Seth…? Is that really you?" The wolf yipped and nuzzled Red's arms, "Oh my god, I missed you so much.."

"Where's your brother…?" Red asked, smiling a little, "If your here...he has to be here too. Right?"

Gold glanced at Seth and looked down. He remembered seeing Jay's body after he fell down the mountain. He needed to tell Red at some point. But was now really the best time? They needed to escape, and now wasn't the best time to tell a friend that their brother is dead, when their minds need to be in the right place!

[Tell Red]

[Tell him later]

 **THE ANALYST**

You sat in the chair you'd familiarized yourself with. You adjusted your scarf and frowned as a shadow walked across the room and sat in the chair across you. The shadow flicked the lights on, revealing itself to be Jazmine.

"Hi there." Jazmine grinned. You didn't react, you just sat there, your jaw half-way down to the floor.

"Yeah, haha, it's me Jazmine. Cool, huh?" Jazmine pushed her chair in and rested her hands on the desk, "So yeah, hello."

"Let's discuss something..." Jazmine smiled warmly at you, extending her paw to meet yours, "Thanks for killing me, by the way." She said, in a calm voice. It was as if she was actually thanking you!

"I mean. I could've hid, or gone with my best friend. But no! I'll just stand there, doing absolutely nothing!" Jazmine laughed maniacally.

"You're probably wondering what happened to that fat tub of lard you've been talking to..." Jazmine shrugged, "He...stepped out."

"Now...until someone else dies. You've got me to talk to? Isn't that fucking _wonderful_?" She reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a small box.

"Open it." She slammed it in front of you. Your hands approached the box, as you hesitantly opened it. Inside the box, was a pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?" She chuckled. You slammed the box shut and pushed it across the desk.

"Let's make this quick. I got one question to ask you." Jazmine nodded. She sighed and folded her arms, with an angry look on her face.

"What's more important?" Her frown faded into a grin, "Friends, or partners? Seems like the lines dividing them have been blurred after Freddy and Bonnie got together..." She sighed.

"I gotta fix this..." She switched off the light and walked away from her chair. You frowned and rubbed your hands together, just as Jazmine walked to the other side of the room.

 **The finale of Chapter 5 is finished. Hope you all enjoyed!**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **DISCARDED FLASHLIGHT: - FREDDY STILL HAS THE FLASHLIGHT**_

 _ **GET LUCKY: - FREDDY AND BONNIE HAD TO BE GOTTEN BY THE GROUP**_

 _ **MERCY: - GOLD STILL HAS A COMPANION**_

 **\- RSM**


	18. 6 - Violence - Part 1

**It's midnight. Let's get right into it.**

 **CHAPTER SIX: VIOLENCE**

 **THE GROUP – 00:00 – FOREST**

Bonnie glanced at Spring as he heard a few watches beep. Spring pulled up his sleeve and glanced at his watch, "Midnight." He muttered, glancing at Grace.

"We aren't too far, right?" Grace increased her pace, approaching Foxy and Clyde at the front.

"It's just around here..." Foxy turned to his left and walked off the trail, with the rest of the group following closely. Clyde frowned and shivered, pulling away from the fox's chest.

Foxy frowned and looked down at the smaller bunny, "Cold?" Foxy asked, in a calm tone.

"Freezing..." Clyde sighed, "I hope this storm goes by quickly..."

"Doubt it," Foxy's ears lowered, "It seems like it's gonna be goin' on for a while..." Clyde frowned and looked down at the ground, folding his arms and resting them close to his chest.

Foxy bit his muzzle and looked ahead of him, the frown still on his face. He pointed ahead with narrowed eyes, "There." He stopped in his tracks. Grace pushed past him and Clyde gently and held her wing over her eyes.

"That's it?" She tilted her head. Spring nodded and stood beside her, arms folded.

"That's the place..." Spring let out an exasperated sigh. Foxy, Grace and Spring proceeded to approach the lodge, while Clyde stayed behind with the rest of the group.

Bonnie glanced at Clyde, then back to Freddy, and stroked their shoulders supportively, "You alright Clyde?" His ears flattened. Clyde sighed and shrugged, pulling away from the taller rabbit.

Ashley bit her lip and approached Clyde. Grace raised her wing and waved at the group, trying to get them to come over. Bonnie grabbed Freddy's paw and brought him over to the others, while Clyde and Ashley walked side-by-side.

"I'm sorry about Jazmine..." Ashley muttered. Clyde glanced at Ashley, then looked away, staring at the rest of the group as they approached the lodge.

"Thanks..." Clyde sighed. Ashley smiled a little and pet Clyde on the head, "Look..." Clyde stopped in his tracks, alongside Ashley.

"Yeah?" Ashley tilted her head.

"About earlier..." Clyde bit his lip, "The deal we made." He added.

"Don't worry...you don't need to follow through with it," Ashley smiled at him, "Especially after everything that's happened."

 *****(\|/)*****

"No, but..." Clyde glanced at Foxy, with Ashley following his gaze, "What if none of us make it through the night?" He glanced back at her.

Ashley frowned and scratched her neck, "Don't think like that.."

"But if we _don't_..." Clyde began, "We'll die alone, right?"

"I-I guess..." Ashley sighed softly.

"We need to make our move before it's too late…" Clyde unfolded his arms. Ashley nodded in agreement, while giving him a cautious look.

"Let's just go with this right now. Maybe once we get some silence, we can do something about it. Alright?" Ashley smirked. Clyde nodded and started walking towards the rest of the group, with Ashley following close behind.

"...and I sat here." Foxy sat down, while the rest of the group watched. Clyde and Ashley stood behind Bonnie and Freddy as Foxy continued.

"And where's this symbol you were going on about?" Grace tilted her head to the side. Foxy smirked a little and started pulling some of the snow away.

"Damn storm...makin' it hard to keep the snow away..." Foxy muttered under his breath. It didn't take long for him to move the snow out of the way, and for the symbol to be shown.

"What the hell is it supposed to mean?" Bonnie glanced at Freddy. Freddy just stood there in silence, with a frown on his face the whole time.

Foxy got up and approached the destroyed lodge and groaned as he pushed his shoulder against the door, "Spring! Help me with the door..." Foxy trailed off. Spring approached the door and kicked it repeatedly, while the fox pushed against it with his shoulder. The door's hinges shattered and the door fell forward.

"Guess we can't shut it behind us.." Ashley folded her arms. Foxy and Spring walked into the lodge, with Grace following close behind.

"We're going in there…?" Freddy tilted his head. Bonnie nodded and brought Freddy into the lodge, while Clyde and Ashley followed them inside.

The group turned towards Freddy, "Well? Where's the radio?" Grace asked.

"It wasn't a certainty..." Bonnie frowned, "Let's just look around." Grace nodded and walked away from them. The rest of the group began looking around for something of use, while Freddy sat alone near the door.

"Help me move this..." Clyde muttered, pushing against a dresser nearby. Foxy approached him and grabbed the other side, "On three."

"One, two..." Foxy groaned, "Three!" They picked up the dresser and moved it to the side.

"Holy shit, there's something here!" Clyde got on his knees and pushed some excess dust and snow out of the way. The rest of the group huddled around him as a trapdoor was revealed from beneath the snow.

"Shit, dude..." Spring muttered. Clyde pulled the latch holding the trapdoor to the floor. He pulled it open and peeked inside.

"Pitch black." He looked back up at the rest of the group. He pushed himself to his feet and walked away from the group. Foxy frowned and looked away from the bunny, and down into the trapdoor.

Spring peered inside sat on the edge, his legs dangling into the room beneath him. He pushed himself forward and screeched as he fell into the room beneath them.

It took a few seconds for him to hit the ground. He groaned and held his leg, before looking back up at the light coming through the door, "Shit, dude!" Ashley exclaimed.

"What were you thinking!?" Grace exclaimed. Spring frowned and threw his paws over his head.

"I'm sorry!" Spring shouted. He paused as he heard some glass shatter nearby.

"What was that?" Foxy asked him, peering into the room.

"Something's down here..." Spring muttered.

"It could just be a mouse..." Foxy added, frowning a little.

"My leg...god-damn it..." Spring groaned.

"Can you make it back up!?" Bonnie exclaimed. Spring shook his head and pushed himself to his feet.

"No way..." He sighed.

"Can you see anything down there?" Grace asked.

"No..." Spring sighed. Bonnie bit his lip and scratched the side of his face.

"Freddy has a flashlight..." He muttered, "One sec!" He stood up and turned to face the door, "Freddy? You still have the...flashlight?"

Freddy's flashlight lied beside the door, "He's gone." Bonnie said, approaching the door.

"He's what!?" Foxy turned around. Bonnie ran over to the door and looked outside, "Where the fuck is Clyde?"

"Oh for christ sake..." Grace muttered.

"What's going on up there!?" Spring cupped his paws over his mouth.

"Freddy and Clyde are gone." Ashley muttered. The group froze as they heard something outside scream. It was tough to discern if whether or not it was human or not human.

Bonnie peered out of the door, "FREDDY! CLYDE!" He shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Grace exclaimed, "We don't want whatever is out there coming to us!"

"We need to go out there and find them!" Foxy exclaimed. Bonnie nodded and folded his arms.

"We're going out there." Bonnie growled lowly.

"What about me!?" Spring exclaimed, "I'm injured and it's too high to climb up!" Ashley muttered something under her breath and crawled through the trap door. She shrieked on the way down before she collided with the ground.

"Ashley!" Grace peered into the trap-door.

"What were you thinking…!?" Spring helped her to her feet.

"Spring and I can look around down here! You guys can go look for the others!" She shouted, clinging to the older rabbit.

 **GRACE – 00:09 – DILAPIDATED LODGE**

"Splitting up is a stupid idea..." Grace muttered. She cupped her wings over her mouth and paced back and forth. She was the leader at the moment, and she needed to make a decision.

The group could all go down with Spring and Ashley, so they stayed together, or they could go and look for Freddy and Clyde, either way, they'd be splitting up from two of their friends.

"Shit..." Grace muttered. If she went with Spring and Ashley, bringing Bonnie and Foxy with her, there would be a chance that Clyde and Freddy wouldn't be found, but it was the safer route. What would be the chances of finding them in a snowstorm like this?

If they looked for Freddy and Clyde, they would be putting themselves in danger, but there is a higher chance that Freddy and Clyde could've been attacked!

She glanced at Bonnie and Foxy, who stood ready at the door, then peered at the open trapdoor. She closed her eyes and made her decision.

[Go with Ashley and Spring]

[Look for Freddy and Clyde]

 **CLYDE – 0:12 – FOREST**

He panted heavily as he moved through the forest, pushing through a few bushes, and past dozens upon dozens of trees. He had watched in horror as Freddy was dragged out of the lodge and into the snowstorm, and was hot on the trail of whatever had him.

He covered his eyes so the snow didn't get into them as he speeded through the forest, following the footprints of whatever had gotten his friend, just before they were covered from the snow. He stopped as he heard something muttering on the other side of a rather large tree.

"...you fucking bears. Always the easiest to get..." He heard something giggle, "I wish some of the others were bears like yourself. Always the best, always the most fun to experiment on."

 *****(\|/)*****

"Take poor Sethy for instance..." He grinned, "He's one of my minions now. Well...minions is kind of a dumb word, but...he's one of mine now, understand? And now that your other friends are there, they'll eat...they'll all eat, you'll see..."

"And you'll eat too...haha!" He exclaimed. Clyde sat in a bush and covered his mouth as he saw a male dressed in a ranger uniform dragging his friend away, "Then we'll get more of them and we'll teach them all a lesson!"

Clyde bit his lip and frowned at them, "Shit..." He whispered. He noticed that the bear was unconscious and that whatever was dragging him away had an agenda that he wasn't quite sure of yet.

The ranger suddenly stopped and glanced in a different direction, at a massive source of light near the top of the mountain. Clyde followed his gaze, then glanced over at Freddy.

He glanced behind him and had two ideas in his mind. He could try to save his friend and attack the bear's attacker. He clenched his fists at the thought of whoever it was murdering Jazmine. Could he have done it? It filled him with rage, and he needed revenge.

Then again; he could go back to the cabin and warn the others before they realise that he's gone!

[Save Freddy]

[Attack the Murderer]

[Warn the others]

 **GOLD, RED AND SETH – 00:02 – UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Gold sighed and cleared his throat, "Look, Red..." Red frowned a little.

"What…? Where is he, Gold?" He rubbed his paws together.

 **[Tell him]**

[Tell him later]

 *****(\|/)*****

"Look..." Gold approached the door, "I came across his body before I got here..."

Red frowned and looked down. He covered his eyes and wiped some tears away, "God-damn it..."

Gold reached around to the padlock and pulled out his keys. He inserted the same key from earlier into the padlock and turned it. He breathed a sigh of relief as the padlock fell to the floor and the door cracked open a little.

 *****(\|/)*****

He ran over to Red and knelt in front of him. Seth nuzzled Red's cheek and licked it, while Gold stroked the bear's shoulder, "I know that it's rough to find out that he's gone...but we need to get out of here..."

"Where the hell are we, anyway!?" Red exclaimed. Gold paused and held a paw over the bear's mouth as he heard something screaming in a nearby cell.

"Stay quiet and uh..." He peered out of the cell, "Wait!" He jogged to the other side of the cell and pulled a noose from beneath the corpse. He untied to the noose and wrapped some of the rope around Seth's neck, and handed the end of the rope to Red.

"Seth'll guide you..." Gold said, calmly. He glanced at Seth and frowned a little, "Take care of him, okay? Just stay with me..." He pet Seth on the head and smiled at him. Seth barked and nuzzled Red's nose. Gold helped Red to his feet and started walking towards the door of the cell, with Seth guiding Red soon after him.

He pulled the door open and peered outside, "It's pitch black..." He whispered. He held his paws out in front of him, eventually finding himself resting against a nearby wall. Seth growled towards the left of Gold. Gold followed Seth's gaze and noticed a pair of hands reaching out of the cell literally a few inches to his left.

"Hello…?" Gold whispered. A growl came out from the cell, followed by a screech. Gold backed away from the cell and walked into the darkness, with Seth and Red following him close behind.

He noticed a spark on the other side of the room. He followed the spark until he reached another wall. He held up his paw and felt a light-switch. He flicked the light-switch, but nothing happened.

He growled frustratingly and bit his lip. He peered out of the room and noticed a light at the end of a rather long hallway. On either side of the hallway, was dozens of different sized cells.

"Stay close..." Gold whispered. Red nodded and held the rope tightly, while Seth nuzzled his leg. Gold increased his pace, not taking his eyes off the light at the end of the hallway. While Seth looked back and forth at all the cells, noticing multiple bodies and figures within them.

He whimpered and increased his pace, following Gold closely, while Red was dragged along. Gold's eyes widened as he reached the light, "It's an office..." He muttered, approaching a desk that had dozens of buttons on it.

"What does it look like?" Red tilted his head. Seth rested his front paws on the side of the desk. Gold scratched his head and looked at the desk again.

"It's completely grey...and it's got dozens of buttons. There's a giant red one here...and one that reads; 'Cell Unlock'." He explained.

"Is there a power button?" Red asked.

"No...but there is a switch-box here..." He pulled open the switch box and glanced at the lever.

"What's the red button for?" Red questioned.

"It's got the word 'Alarm' on it..." He bit his lip.

"Well, do something! Turn on the power, or press the alarm! Maybe it'll alert the authorities!" Red exclaimed.

"How would it do that?" Gold asked, glancing at the bear. Red shrugged and rubbed his shoulder.

"Well...the light, to begin with. And the way you've described this place to me...it seems like it's a prison of some sort. Don't the alarms lead back to like, a headquarters or something? Like in those movies?" Red questioned.

"So they'd be alerted?" Gold tilted his head.

"Yeah." Red nodded. Gold glanced at the lever in the switch-box, then at the big red button.

Should he switch on the alarms, and _potentially_ let the authorities know where they are? But also alert the killer that they've escaped? Or switch on the power, and find a way out stealthily?

Gold's paws hovered over the button and the lever.

[Turn on the Power]

[Press the Alarm]

[Do Both]

 **Thanks for reading. :3**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **TRUTH BE TOLD: - GOLD TOLD RED IMMEDIATELY**_

 _ **COME WITH ME: - GRACE BROUGHT FREDDY AND BONNIE ALONG – FREDDY WAS GRABBED**_

 _ **BARTERED: - CLYDE BARGAINED WITH ASHLEY – SHE WAS SYMPATHETIC ABOUT THE DEAL**_

 _ **MERCY: - GOLD KEPT SETH ALIVE – SETH BECAME RED'S GUIDE WOLF**_

 _ **SKELETON KEY: - GOLD USED THE KEYS TO UNLOCK THE CELL**_

 **\- RSM**


	19. 6 - Violence - Part 2

**Welcome back!**

 **A quick thing I want to ask everybody. To keep this story going, we need more than just _one_ person doing the choices. It makes my life a lot harder when I have less people reviewing. So please; review and make choices. It helps.**

 **RED, SETH AND GOLD – 00:15 – UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Well…?" Red frowned, his ears lowering slightly. Gold bit his lip and rested his paw above the 'alarm' button.

 **[Press the alarm]**

[Turn power on]

[Do both]

 *****(\|/)*****

"Here goes nothing..." He slammed his paw on the button and looked around as the place lit up with a red light, accompanied with the loud screech of an alarm. Seth whimpered and nuzzled his face against Red's leg, with a frown on his face.

Gold paused as he heard screeching coming down from the end of the hallway that they'd come through. Gold grabbed Red's paw and started walking away from the control room, stopping at the opposite side of the control room.

The sound of footsteps alerted them of a presence, "Hello…?" Gold whimpered, backing into a wall alongside Red, while Seth stood tall, growling at the shadow.

"Whose there!?" Gold growled. He paused once the shadow came around the corner, his eyes widened.

"...what are _you_ doing here…?"

 **CLYDE – 00:19 – FOREST**

 *****(\|/)*****

 **[Save Freddy]**

 **[Attack the Murderer]**

[Warn the others]

Clyde swallowed hard. He didn't have a plan, but he was ready to do whatever it took to get his friend back. He crawled from the bushes and stealthily approached them, with a frown on his face.

He growled loudly and dove at the attacker, knocking him to the ground. Freddy opened his eyes as he landed on the ground, looking around with a confused expression on his face. Clyde punched the attacker in the face and sat atop of him, punching him repeatedly.

The attacker growled and pushed the bunny off of him. Clyde fell backwards and onto the snow beneath them, as the attacker stood back up. Clyde watched in horror as he witnessed his attacker's skin turn grey, and his body deform, his clothes tearing off during this process. He felt himself getting grabbed by the neck and held above the attacker's shoulders.

"Wendigo..." Clyde's eyes widened, before he was thrown onto the snow. Freddy groaned and pushed himself across the snow, eventually out of sight of his attacker. He turned around and looked behind him, only to see his friend; Clyde, being dragged into the forest.

"Shit...shit!" Freddy pushed himself to his feet and began to run in the direction of the cabin.

 *****(\|/)*****

 **BONNIE – 00:13 – DILAPIDATED LODGE**

 **[Look For Clyde and Freddy]**

[Go With Ashley and Spring]

 *****(\|/)*****

"We _need_ to go find them!" Bonnie shouted. Foxy nodded and stood near the door, while Grace made her decision.

"Fine. Look. We'll go look for Clyde and Freddy, you guys stay down there and keep safe!" Grace exclaimed. Ashley and Spring frowned at one another, while Foxy and Bonnie smiled at each other.

"Okay..." Spring frowned, "We'll try to find another way out of here...stay safe guys, alright?" His ears flattened.

Grace nodded and turned around to face Foxy and Bonnie, "Come on guys..."

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked, frowning a little. Foxy and Grace glanced at each other, while Spring and Ashley proceeded to walk away from the trap-door.

"Do you know where the cabin is from here?" Grace asked, folding her arms. Foxy nodded and walked out of the lodge.

"Yeah...just stay close to me. Who knows what the hell is out here..." Foxy frowned. Bonnie bit his lip and glanced at Foxy.

"We'll find them..." He muttered. Foxy nodded, obviously not convinced, and proceeded to walk away from the lodge with Grace and Bonnie, and towards the lodge.

 **ASHLEY AND SPRING – 00:16 – UNDERGROUND TUNNEL**

Spring sighed and pressed his paws against the wall, just beneath the trap-door, "This way is a dead-end...so...we're only going one way I guess.." Ashley frowned and folded her arms, shivering as a freezing gust of wind passed through the opening above them.

"Stay close to me..." Spring slowly walked forward, with Ashley following close behind. The pitch-black tunnel seemed to stretch out forever, as Spring and Ashley felt across the wall, so they knew where they were going.

Ashley pointed ahead and exclaimed something, attracting the bunny's attention; "There's something down there!" Spring followed her gaze, and sure enough, there was a light ahead of them.

Spring increased his pace and held his paw above his eyes, shielding his eyes from the rather bright light, "What the…?" His eyes met with a small window that was just a little higher than his shoulders.

It had bars, and the light from before was coming from a rather bright light-bulb. Spring and Ashley glanced at each other, then looked through the bars. The room was empty, save for a few boxes, and a table on the other side of the room.

"Is there a door?" Ashley asked, frowning slightly. Spring narrowed his eyes, and sure enough, there was a door on the left side of the room. Spring used the wall to move himself along the tunnel, until his paw rested against the door-knob. Ashley bit her lip as he turned the knob, opening the door.

She screamed as she saw Jazzy lying dead on the other side of the door, "AH!" She exclaimed, hiding behind the bunny.

"Oh gosh..." Spring covered his mouth, "How did her body get down here…!?" Spring exclaimed. Ashley paused and peeked into the room, noticing the light-bulb from earlier.

"Wait a second..." Ashley walked inside, "This is the basement…!" She exclaimed, glancing at the bunny.

"Wait, the cabin's basement?" Spring's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" Ashley rubbed her fore-head, "Weird..."

"Wait...there's something here..." Spring glanced at the desk and approached it, stepping over Jazzy's decapitated corpse. Ashley followed him over to the desk and peered over his shoulder.

"I've never seen this room before..." Spring muttered.

"I have," Ashley bit her lip, "It's the bomb shelter...Red's parents built it beneath the basement."

"How do you know this…?" Spring tilted his head.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Jay and Seth used to bring Grace and I down here...to just...talk..." Ashley frowned and looked down.

Spring frowned and stroked his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Ashley..."

"Don't worry about me...so...w-what did you say that was here?" She turned her attention to the desk. Spring bit his lip, his ears flattening.

"There's a map atop of this desk..." He said, "Well...kind of. It's got the cabin, here..." He tapped the map, then dragged his line to the other side, where the cable-car station was, "There's tunnels all across this place..."

"There's one that leads from the cabin to this prison on top of the mountain...and one that leads to the cable-car station..." Spring's eyes widened, "Holy shit! We could use this to escape!"

"Awesome!" Ashley exclaimed, "We need to make sure everyone is okay first, though..."

Spring snatched the map and walked further into the bomb shelter, "Is there a way to get out of here and into the basement?"

"Yeah...here." Ashley approached a nearby door and opened it, passing through, with Spring following close behind.

"So...you guys came down here, and never noticed the tunnels?" Spring asked, as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"I guess we never really paid attention to our surroundings..." Ashley shrugged, "We were usually too busy paying attention to each-other, than tunnels..."

"And even if we _knew_ about the tunnels, we probably wouldn't have cared that much." Ashley added.

"Fair enough..." They eventually made it to the top of the stairs, where a trap-door lied. Ashley wasted no time in trying to get it open. She growled to herself and glanced at Spring.

"There's no way we're getting through here..." Ashley sighed.

"Give me a second..." Spring pushed her gently out of the way and started punching the trap-door.

"Shit, there's no way..." He sighed.

"You think Foxy, Grace and Bonnie are in the cabin?" Ashley asked, tapping the bunny's shoulder.

"Good idea! Maybe they can hear us!" Spring slammed on the trap-door much harder, while shouting for their names. Ashley began punching the trap-door and screaming their names alongside the bunny, in the hopes that they'd hear them.

They paused as they heard something slam behind them. Ashley turned around and bit her lip as she noticed the place envelop in darkness, "Something's here..." Ashley whimpered. Spring cursed to himself and held Ashley behind him, with his fists raised, as the creature came up the stairs.

 **FOXY, GRACE AND BONNIE – 00:23 – THE CABIN**

"...Freddy! Baby!" Bonnie slammed the front door open and ran inside, with Foxy and Grace close behind, "Clyde!" He added.

"Okay..." Grace folded her arms, "We'll split up. But _nobody_ leaves the cabin. When we've looked everywhere, we'll meet back here, alright?"

"Got it!" Foxy exclaimed, his tail wagging, and determination in his eyes.

"Bonnie. You take the basement. Foxy, you take the attic and upstairs. And I'll take the ground floor." Grace explained. Bonnie and Foxy nodded and proceeded to look around for their significant others.

Bonnie opened the basement door and walked downstairs, with a frown on his face. He still wasn't ready to see Jazzy's body after what Grace had said.

"Gosh..." Bonnie's ears flattened. He folded his arms and shivered as the freezing winds came in from the outside. Without Freddy, Bonnie felt alone. He'd never felt like this before.

He also had a feeling of dread, like something wasn't right. He needed to find his boyfriend before something else went wrong. As he descended further into the basement, he started to hear something smashing against something.

He followed the sound cautiously until he noticed a trap-door at the other side of the basement. He knelt in front of it and bit his lip. He heard screaming coming from inside, aswell as an inhumane screech.

He knew that Ashley and Spring were in there, but he also had the feeling that something else was in there too. What if he let it in and it killed everybody else? Bonnie cursed to himself and rubbed his eyes, "Shit...shit!" He exclaimed.

He looked back at the trap-door and sighed softly, pushing himself to his feet. What the hell was he gonna do?

[Open the door]

[Leave it closed]

 **FOXY – 00:27 – CABIN'S SECOND FLOOR**

"Freddy!" He exclaimed, peeking into the master bedroom, where Freddy and Bonnie were staying earlier, "Clyde! Oh god...please be here..." He walked into the master bedroom and closed the door behind him, just in case something was following him. He cautiously canvassed the room for Clyde and Freddy, eventually noticing a closet at the back of the room.

He flinched as he noticed it rattle. He backed away and growled, sniffing something inside of there. He wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't smell good. But could it be Freddy? What if he made it back alive?

He reached out towards the closet and rested his hook on the handle.

[Open the closet]

[Leave the room]

 **GRACE – 00:31 – THE CABIN**

Grace shut the dining room door and stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her forehead. All of the stress she'd gone through tonight was almost unbearable, to the point of being almost impossible to deal with.

She approached the fridge and opened it, pulling out a bottle of wine. She pulled out the cork and proceeded to drink half of the bottle, before throwing the bottle onto the ground, causing it to completely shatter.

She sighed and glanced at the door, with a frown on her face. Her thoughts immediately turned to Gold and Red. Where the hell were they?

She rubbed her eyes and stretched, staring at the ceiling, "God, I hope they're okay..." She muttered under breath. She paused as she heard a sound coming from the basement.

She ran out of the dining room and into the living room, after hearing screams from the basement. She also heard something from upstairs that sounded like chattering, or speaking.

Who was she going to help first?

[Go to Foxy]

[Go to Bonnie]

 **Pretty short chapter. But I ran out of ideas. I'm pretty okay with how it turned out though. Remember to review, it really helps.**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **HEROISM – CLYDE ATTACKED FREDDY'S ATTACKER – FREDDY WAS SAVED – CLYDE WAS TAKEN IN HIS PLACE**_

 _ **SILENT ALARM – GOLD PRESSED THE ALARM**_

 _ **SEARCH PARTY – GRACE DECIDED TO GO WITH FOXY AND BONNIE – SPRING AND ASHLEY WERE LEFT ALONE**_

 **\- RSM**


	20. 6 - Violence - Part 3

**Hi everyone! RSM here. I just wanted to thank everybody for the massive review spike I got on the previous chapter! It gives me a lot more confidence, and it makes the choices a lot easier so I don't end up pulling another 'Seth'. My bad.**

 **EDIT: As another reminder; please review. The more reviews, the easier it is for me. :|**

 **Anyway, enjoy the finale to Chapter Six.**

 **FOXY – 00:30 – MASTER BEDROOM**

He bit his lip, his ears lowering as he tightened his grip on the handle.

 **[Open the closet]**

[Leave the room]

 *****(\|/)*****

He pulled it open without any hesitation and took a few steps backwards. He gasped as he saw Freddy standing inside, covered in snow and blood. Foxy grabbed Freddy before the bear passed out, covering the fox with the snow and blood. He muttered something to himself and carried Freddy over to the large bed, resting him on it and looking him over.

He had a massive cut on his right arm, and his face was almost completely pale. He looked like he was freezing to death, so the fox ran over to a nearby crate and rummaged inside of it. He pulled out a large and comfortable blanket from the crate and ran back over, covering the bear with it.

"Oh gosh, Freddy..." Foxy muttered, frowning at the bear, while resting his paw atop of the bear's forehead, "What the heck happened to you…?" The bear grumbled and shivered, causing the fox to sigh.

Freddy moaned in pain and suddenly thrashed to the side, knocking off a glass lamp and smashing it on the ground.

"Oh Freddy..." Foxy stroked the bear's hair, with a frown.

"Now we just gotta find Clyde..." Foxy muttered, glancing at the door.

 **GRACE – 00:33 – THE CABIN**

Grace glanced at the stairs and proceeded to run around them, and into the basement.

 **[Go to Bonnie]**

[Go to Foxy]

She ran down the stairs, tripping over a pool of blood on one of the bottom stairs. She groaned as she fell onto the cement floor, opening a new wound on her right ankle. She pushed herself to her feet and limped further into the basement, eventually noticing a purple figure on the other side of the basement.

"Bonnie!" She ran over to him, just as he grabbed a crowbar from a nearby table. Her eyes widened as he started to pull at the trap-door, "What're you doing!?" Grace exclaimed.

 *****(\|/)*****

"Spring and Ashley are down there!" Bonnie shouted, pulling as hard as he could, "Help me pull this!" He groaned. Grace grabbed a hold of the crowbar and helped Bonnie pry the trap-door open.

The lock snapped and the trap-door flew open. Spring and Ashley crawled through the trap-door and turned to face Bonnie and Grace. Ashley screamed as she noticed an odd-coloured hand resting on the edge of the trap-door.

Bonnie flinched and fell backwards as the hand slashed at him, tearing his shirt and drawing some blood. Ashley screamed _extremely_ loudly, as she was grabbed and dragged through the hole.

Spring grabbed her hands and pried her away from the monster, pulling her back through the hole and falling backwards, with her falling on top of him. Bonnie groaned and pushed himself to his feet, glancing down at the hand.

Bonnie kicked the hand and slammed the trap-door shut, "It's busted! Find something to cover this fucking thing!" He shouted. Ashley hugged Spring tightly and thanked him silently, before standing up to face Grace.

Grace and Ashley ran over towards a nearby desk, while Spring knelt beside Bonnie and held the trap-door shut. Grace and Ashley picked up the desk and brought it over to the trap-door. Bonnie and Spring moved their paws away just as the girls dropped the desk onto the trap-door.

"That's not gonna keep it shut! Go, go, go!" Spring grabbed Ashley's hand, while Bonnie grabbed Grace's wing and started running away from the trap-door, while the monster pummelled against it.

Bonnie pushed Grace forcefully in front of them just as they climbed the cement stairs and onto the ground floor of the cabin. Grace grunted and fell forward, landing face-first onto the ground.

Ashley helped her up as Bonnie slammed the door and pushed a dresser in front of it, "I'm so sorry Grace." Bonnie panted, turning to look at her.

"It's alright..." Grace sighed, thanking Ashley with a nod.

"Where's Foxy?" Bonnie asked, his ears perking.

"Wait, Foxy's here? Did you guys find Clyde and Freddy?" Spring asked, folding his arms.

"No!" Grace exclaimed, grabbing her head and growling to herself. The remnants of the group froze as they heard something smash upstairs.

"Come on!" Spring started running towards the stairs, with the rest of the group following him close behind. Bonnie noticed that Grace was limping and wrapped an arm around her, so she could lean on him as they ascended the stairs.

The group paused as Spring heard a voice coming from the master bedroom, "Stay close.." He muttered, as he approached the half-closed door and peered inside.

His eyes widened as he noticed Foxy inside, sitting beside an unconscious Freddy, "Foxy!" Spring exclaimed, running inside, with the rest of the group following close behind.

 **BONNIE – 00:41 – MASTER BEDROOM**

Bonnie pushed past Spring and ran inside the room. His eyes widened as he noticed Foxy, followed by Freddy, "Oh my..." Bonnie's ears perked.

"What the hell happened to him…!?" Bonnie shouted. Spring grabbed Ashley's hand and forced her to sit down on a nearby chair, stroking her shoulder and trying to calm her down after almost being grabbed by the monster.

"I found him like this," Foxy said, glancing at the closet, "He was hiding in there. I opened the door and he passed out." Foxy continued.

"He hasn't woken up yet..." Foxy sighed.

"He looks freezing..." Grace approached the bed and noticed the nasty wound on Freddy's right arm, "Jesus Christ, that's a deep cut.."

Spring paused and glanced at Ashley, "One second, Ash." He walked towards the bed and knelt beside Freddy.

 *****(\|/)*****

"Thanks to Foxy giving me that medical book earlier, I might have an idea of what I'm doing..." Spring grinned at the fox, before turning his attention to the large wound on the bear's arm.

Spring studied the cut for a few minutes, as the room fell completely silent. Grace got up and looked around, standing at the door and looking at the group. She frowned and folded her arms.

"Not many of us left..." She muttered.

"Yeah...Freddy, Spring, you, myself, Foxy and Bonnie..." Ashley frowned, "...I wish I knew where Gold and Red were."

"Poor Jazmine..." Foxy muttered under his breath. Spring's eyes widened as he dragged his finger across the bear's arm.

"Holy shit." Spring glanced at the bear's other arm, and pulled up his sleeve, revealing dozens upon dozens of small cuts and scars.

"Oh my..." Bonnie's eyes widened.

"This one...this one was done by something extremely sharp," Spring glanced at the massive wound, "Probably a knife, or another sharp weapon. A claw maybe..."

"But these..." Spring turned his attention to the other arm, "Some of these are recent."

"What does that mean for us?" Foxy turned to him. Ashley, Bonnie and Grace glanced at Spring, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing for us..." Spring bit his lip, "But these little ones...these are self-inflicted."

"Wait, 'self-inflicted'?" Bonnie tilted his head, "You don't mean..."

"He cuts himself..." Ashley bit her lip, "Fuckin' hell."

"Look, I know this is all sad. And I feel bad for him. But we need to focus on _our_ well-being. Not just Freddy's. We need to find a way out of here! That trap-door isn't gonna hold that thing back!" Grace exclaimed.

"...some of these little ones, by the looks of them, were done...a few hours ago, roughly." Spring finished, glancing at Grace.

Grace frowned and looked at the ground, "Jesus, Freddy.." Bonnie muttered, nuzzling the bear's neck and snuggling him.

"What do we do if he doesn't wake up? We can't just leave him behind." Ashley said, folding her arms.

"Of course not," Spring glanced at her, "He's our friend."

"We're not leaving him behind. Period." Foxy said, while Bonnie nodded along with him.

"There was no radio at that fucking cabin..." Grace muttered under her breath, "We need a new plan."

"There was a map further in the basement..." Ashley glanced at her, while Spring and Foxy continued surveying the bear's wounds.

"How'll that help us?" Grace glanced at her.

"We didn't get a chance to read the entire thing. But I remember that there were tunnels, leading from the cable-car station, to the cabin, and that little camp we were at. But there was another thing that it lead to, that we didn't really look at that much!" Ashley exclaimed.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"I'm not sure...but it was a big building. Like a prison or something. If we can go get that map, we'll have a map of the entire area! Maybe we could even find the tunnels to that prison, and find refuge!" Ashley exclaimed.

"That's clever, Ash." Foxy smiled at her.

"Thanks..." Ashley smiled back at him.

"Alright. That's a good plan," Grace agreed, "But who goes?" She glanced at Ashley, then over to Freddy.

"But wait. Isn't that thing still down there?" Bonnie asked.

"We need to take a chance..." Grace frowned, shrugging at the bunny.

"Someone needs to remain here with Freddy. I say it should be Spring. He's the closest thing we have to a doctor." Foxy explained.

"Yeah, I agree." Bonnie agreed with the fox.

"So...myself, Ashley, Foxy and Bonnie..." Grace bit her lip, "Two of the four can go down to the basement. So, who will it be?" She glanced at Spring for the answer.

 **SPRING – 00:50 – MASTER BEDROOM**

Spring sighed and bit his lip. He wasn't prepared to make any important decisions for anybody, and it wasn't a good idea for him to become a leader of sorts. But now wasn't the time to argue with the others. He needed to make a choice, and fast.

Freddy needed to be somewhere warm before he froze to death, and there is no electricity in the house. Plus, the monster in the basement couldn't possibly stay there forever, right?

[Send Foxy and Bonnie]

[Send Grace and Ashley]

 **GOLD, RED AND SETH – 00:19 – UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Gold couldn't believe what he saw. He backed away, grabbing Red's paw and forcing Seth and himself backwards, backing away in a mix of confusion and fear.

"I said, what are you DOING here!?" The same voice shouted, it's terrifying voice echoing throughout the entire complex. Gold held his paws in front of his face and whimpered as it came closer, coming out from the darkness and revealing.

Red's eyes widened as he recognised the voice, almost dropping the leash from his paws, his jaw dropped;

"Dad…?"

 **THE ANALYST**

Jazmine tapped her fingers on the desk, sighing softly as the rain from the outside started to seep in through the cracks of the roof, soaking the entire office. She muttered to herself and sat back down, staring you in the eye.

"Five more hours..." She muttered, "Five."

You bit your lip as she glanced at an hourglass lying on her desk, "Five, five, five..."

"Five more hours...five more deaths. I like the sound of that..." Jazmine giggled. She glanced over at the window again, then back at you, with a look of despair on her face.

"People are complicated, you know?" Jazmine turned her head, so she was glancing at the other side of the room. As if she was completely ignoring your presence.

"One minute, they like you, the next they're just...ugh. It's all a confusion ball off bullshit..." Jazmine sighed and shook her head, "But we're not here to talk about people in general. We're here to talk about you."

"I'm sure you have questions, correct?" Jazmine tilted her head to the side, "Well, if everyone is safe by the end of the next chapter, then I'll answer them for you. If not, well...someone else will.." She grinned.

The clock struck 1AM, causing the whole building to vibrate. Jazmine paused and glanced at the window, to see a creature crawling across the glass.

The lights went out.

 **She's being serious. She wants your _custom_ questions. They'll all be answered in the next analyst interview. Feel free to write questions related to the plot and everything in your review, so that she can look them over.**

 **Or someone else. People are really easy to kill.**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **SILENT ALARM – GOLD PRESSED THE ALARM – GOLD AND RED WERE FOUND BY AN UNAUTHORITICAL FIGURE**_

 _ **SEARCH PARTY – SPRING AND ASHLEY WERE FORCED TO GET OUT THROUGH THE TRAPDOOR**_

 _ **SMART IDEAS – BONNIE OPENED THE TRAPDOOR – ASHLEY AND SPRING WEREN'T KILLED – THE LODGE WAS COMPRIMIZED DUE TO THE BUSTED TRAPDOOR LOCK**_

 _ **COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET – FOXY OPENED THE CLOSET – FOXY FOUND FREDDY**_

 _ **A LITTLE LIGHT READING – FOXY GAVE SPRING AND MEDICAL BOOK – SPRING BECAME THE GROUP DOCTOR**_

 _ **BONNIE'S ASSISTANCE – GRACE WENT TO BONNIE – SHE HELPED BONNIE GET ASHLEY AND SPRING OUT OF THE BASEMENT**_

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **\- RSM**


	21. 7 - Isolation - Part 1

**I am disappointed by the lack of reviews. If the reviews don't happen, I won't continue. As it completely ruins the reason for why this story exists; for the reviews.**

 **Please review. Or I may have to cancel.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: ISOLATION**

 **SPRING – 00:53 – MASTER BEDROOM**

Spring frowned and stroked Freddy's shoulder supportively, while looking over at the rest of the group, "Bonnie and Foxy. Head down to the basement."

 **[Send Bonnie and Foxy]**

[Send Grace and Ashley]

 *****(\|/)*****

"Okay...we'll stay." Grace and Ashley nodded at one-another while Bonnie and Foxy walked towards the door. Bonnie hesitated and looked over his shoulder, at his comatose boyfriend. His lip quivered as Foxy led him out of the door, with an arm around the bunny's shoulder.

Grace knelt beside Spring, while Ashley grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the bed, staring at Freddy, "Is he gonna be okay?" Grace asked, with a frown on his face.

"I don't know..." Spring bit his lip, "I'm not a real doctor, but he has a pretty deep wound.."

"What do we need?" Grace asked.

"Well. Bandages, obviously. But we could use some disinfectant too." Spring responded.

"Where would we find that?" Ashley asked, glancing at Grace.

"In the kitchen. I'll go grab some. Stay here and stay safe!" Grace ran out of the door, leaving Spring and Ashley alone.

Ashley stared at the large wound and folded her arms, "Are you sure that's a slash mark?"

"What do you mean?" Spring's ears perked.

"Look at the markings around the wound..." Ashley pointed at the wound. Spring's eyes widened as he looked closer, "It's a bite mark."

"It does seem to be..." Spring stroked the bear's arm, "What do you think bit him?"

"What if it was that monster that they were going on about?" Ashley asked, her eyes widening.

"Shit...maybe..." Spring froze, "Let's wait until everyone comes back before we decide to do anything..." Spring added.

Ashley nodded and stared at Freddy, with a frown on her face.

 **GRACE – 00:55 – THE CABIN**

Grace stumbled down the stairs and through the double doors, bursting into the kitchen. She slammed the doors behind her went around the kitchen and through to the dining area, where a door was wide open.

She slammed the doors shut and pushed a chair in front of the knob, before running back into the kitchen and opening the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of alcohol and put it on the counter, shutting the fridge.

She opened one of the cupboards above her and pulled out a box of bandages, slamming the cupboard shut afterwards. Grace picked up the alcohol and bandages and ran through the double doors and back up the stairs. She opened the door to the master bedroom and shut it behind her.

"Good job..." Spring thanked her as she came inside and handed him the alcohol and bandages.

 **BONNIE AND FOXY – 00:57 – THE BASEMENT**

Foxy approached the trapdoor and peeked around the side of the room, "Look, a gun..." He picked up a gun that was lying on the floor and pocketed it, before moving the desk away from the trapdoor.

 *****(\|/)*****

Bonnie peeled the trapdoor open after Foxy moved the desk, "You sure you want us to go down there?" Bonnie looked up at the fox.

"We've got no other choice..." Foxy crawled through the trapdoor and down the ladder, with Bonnie following close behind. Bonnie closed the trapdoor behind them and followed Foxy down the ladder.

Foxy got off the ladder and walked down a set of cement steps, followed closely by Bonnie, "Look at this place..." Foxy muttered, as they turned into the bunker, "It's so dusty In here.."

"We gotta find that map!" Foxy exclaimed, looking around, "Let's look for it, c'mon..." Bonnie folded his arms and started searching around the room, with a frown on his face.

"He'll be okay, you know that right?" Foxy glanced at Bonnie. Bonnie's ears flattened.

"I hope so..." He muttered, his ears lowering, "I hope we can find Clyde, too..."

"God, I miss the little bastard..." Foxy sat down on a nearby crate. Bonnie stopped searching and sat beside him, staring at the fox with a large frown on his face.

"We all do..." Bonnie looked down.

"When I find the bastard who took him...I'm gonna destroy him..." Foxy growled.

"Not before that monster out there tears us all to shreds..." Bonnie whimpered. Foxy blinked and bit his muzzle, wrapping his arm around the bunny. Bonnie pushed Foxy off of him gently and walked away from the crate.

Foxy pushed himself off the crate and continued looking for the map in silence. Bonnie pushed a large block of cement out of the way of a door and peered through it, noticing a tunnel, "This must be how Ashley and Spring got here…" He pushed the cement block back in front of it.

"There's the map!" Foxy peered under the desk and pulled out the map, looking it over with a grin, "This says that the tunnels lead from that lodge, to here, and to that place on the mountain..."

"Could we get everyone to head up there? They'd have to have a safer place up there, right? The cells could keep us safe!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Good idea..." Foxy pet Bonnie's head and glanced at the stairs, "Wait...there's something else here..." He grabbed a small box and opened it.

"What is it…?" Bonnie peered over his shoulder. The box opened and inside was a few bullets, a ring, and a small container of dust.

"'To Dennis, with love...'" Foxy read and grabbed the stuff from inside the box, putting them in his pocket.

"Wait, is that a gun?" Bonnie's eyes widened after noticing the barrel of the gun poking out of Foxy's pocket. Foxy frowned and nodded.

"It'll keep us safe..." Foxy pulled the gun out of his pocket and loaded it. Bonnie nodded with a frown and glanced at the stairs.

"Come on...let's head back up before we're missed..." Foxy grabbed Bonnie's paw and led him back up the stairs. Foxy let go of his paw and crawled up the ladder, reaching up and pushing the trapdoor open. He crawled through and helped Bonnie through afterwards.

Bonnie shut the trapdoor and panted, glancing at Foxy with a smile. Foxy and Bonnie walked away from the trapdoor and out of the basement.

 **SPRING – 1:03 – MASTER BEDROOM**

Spring finished disinfecting the wound as Bonnie and Foxy came in, "We're back..." Foxy handed Grace and map and approached the bed.

"How's he doing?" Bonnie glanced at Spring.

"We're not sure…" Ashley responded with a frown, "The gash on his arm is actually a bite...and nobody has any idea how to treat it..."

"What bit him?" Foxy tilted his head to the side.

"We're not sure...maybe it was that monster that was gonna kill us before..." Spring frowned.

"What if it's contagious…?" Grace glanced over at Spring.

"What do you mean…?" The groups eyes were on Grace as she began to explain.

"What if he turns into one of those things and tries to kill us all? From what I've seen...these things are vicious, and heartless. They kill without mercy..." Grace explained.

"That's ridiculous. We don't even know how this works! Even if they exist, I doubt it's werewolf rules..." Spring responded.

Bonnie glared at her, "We can't just start assuming things!"

"We need to worry about _everybody_ here, not _just_ us!" Grace exclaimed.

"It seems lately all you can think about is keeping _yourself_ safe, and worrying about everybody else after that!" Foxy shouted, "You're not our fucking leader, and you can't keep telling us all what to do!"

"I'm _trying_ to keep us all alive! And if I'm seen as a selfish bitch, then so be it!" She snapped. Bonnie pushed Foxy aside and snatched the gun from his pocket, holding it up at Grace.

"Whoa, whoa…!" Foxy backed away, alongside Ashley and Spring.

"We are _not_ killing him!" Bonnie exclaimed, cocking the gun. Grace held her wings up above her head and backed away, while Bonnie lowered the gun.

"S-Shit, I'm sorry..." Bonnie's ears flattened, "I just...I can't lose him now.."

"I will say this..." Spring glanced at him, "Grace is thinking with her head...i-if Freddy turned into whatever those things are...he could kill us all..."

"What do we do…?" Foxy asked. Grace glanced at Bonnie, then at Spring.

"...we can't kill him...right?" Bonnie looked over at Foxy. Foxy frowned, his ears flattening against his head, "I-I mean...what if Clyde was in this position instead of Freddy? Would you kill him?"

Foxy frowned, "I don't think I could..." Foxy sighed, "You're right...we can't kill him.."

Spring and Grace glanced at each other, "We have to think of _everybody_ here...not just you two..." Grace said. Spring frowned and nodded, his ears flattening.

"Maybe we're going to have to kill him..." Ashley said, sighing.

"C-Couldn't we just amputate the arm?" Bonnie suggested, "I-I've seen all of those zombie films...it could work…!"

"Bonnie...this isn't a novel, a movie or a video game, okay? This is _real_ life. And we need to take a look at the more logical options that are in front of us right now..." Ashley exclaimed.

"So..." Grace sighed, "Two votes for saving him...two votes for killing him...looks like you're the swing vote..." Grace glanced at Spring.

Spring bit his lip and stared down at Freddy. He sighed softly and glanced at the gun in Bonnie's paw, then at the distraught faces of the rest of the group. It was a shitty situation, but something needed to be done.

He considered the options presented to him, and considered the amputation decision aswell. What on earth was he gonna choose? Whatever he chose today, would greatly change the relationships of the group...so he had to choose wisely.

[Amputate the arm]

[Kill Freddy]

[Save him]

 **GOLD, RED AND SETH – 00:20 – THE PRISON**

"Dad…!?" Red exclaimed, backing away. Red's father grinned and approached them, forcing the them to back away further.

"S-Stay back…!" Gold exclaimed, holding his paws in front of them, "What are you doing here!?"

"You shouldn't be here..." His dad stopped in his tracks, growling at them, "What are you _DOING_ here!?"

"We-we we...we got...a-attacked!" Gold exclaimed, "There's a psychopath on the mountain...and we got split up from our group! He killed one of our friends…!" Gold whimpered.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come here in the first place..." He muttered.

"You _let_ us come up here!" Red shouted, "W-Wait...wait a second..."

"What?" His father growled.

"...you're him, aren't you?" Red's eyes widened, "The psychopath?"

"I am many things..." Red's father folded his arms and started pacing back and forth. Gold's eyes made contact with the office, "A psycho...maybe."

A door slamming nearby caught their attention, followed by the sound of a body being dragged, then the sound of a cell-door opening.

"Welcome to Pinevalley..." Red's father said, "The biggest and best prison in all of Canada...where a secret can be kept behind hundreds of thousands of bars..."

"You fucker!" Gold exclaimed, "Whose the other guy, huh!?"

"Hello?! Hello!? We've received an alert from your area! We're sending helicopters to the area to scour the prison. If you're there, please answer…!" A gruff voice spoke through a radio beneath the desk inside the office.

Gold looked over at Red's father, then over to Red, "Help's coming..."

Red's father pulled a gun on them and held it to Gold's head, "You listen, and you listen good.."

"Oh gosh..." Gold's eyes widened.

"You're not going anywhere! You are going to be like the others...you too..." He glanced at Red. Red whimpered and hugged himself.

Seth came out from behind Red and growled at his father. His father flinched and backed away as Seth sunk his teeth into his foot. Gold grabbed Red's paw and ran off into the darkness, while Seth pinned Red's father to the ground.

Gold sighed and rounded a corner, holding Red tightly against him, as they heard a shot be fired, followed by Seth whimpering. Gold froze and peered around the corner, only to see Seth lying on the ground, with Red's father standing over him. Gold held Red's paw tightly.

"Where's Seth!?" Red exclaimed.

 *****(\|/)*****

"He got him..." Gold muttered, "Come on...we need to find somewhere to hide until those helicopters get here..."

"What about everybody else…?" Red frowned. Gold sighed and proceeded to walk forward, bringing Red along with him.

"...let's just hope they get here before dawn."

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget to review. :P**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **KARMA – SETH REMAINED ALIVE – SETH SAVED RED AND GOLD'S LIFE**_

 _ **THE GUN – RED USED THE GUN – FOXY FOUND IT IN THE BASEMENT**_

 _ **THE BASEMENT – FOXY AND BONNIE WERE SENT DOWN – FOXY FOUND THE GUN**_

 **Bye!**

 **\- RSM**


	22. 7 - Isolation - Part 2

**Let's just get on with this.**

 **RED AND GOLD – 2:03 – THE PRISON**

Red and Gold hid behind a crate inside one of the cells. They had been hiding there for god-knows-how-long, and Gold was ready to leave.

"What time is it?" Red rubbed his eyes. He cursed to himself as his sight didn't return. He wasn't used to being blind, but then again; how could anyone get used to that in any situation?

"It's just after two..." Gold glanced down at his watch, sighing softly. He pushed himself to his feet, groaning silently as he felt his legs crack, "Gaah, pins and needles..." He exclaimed, stretching his back.

"I can't believe my dad is part of this..." Red muttered, "This is just crazy..."

"I know how you feel..." Gold frowned, "I still can't get my head around Jazmine being dead…"

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Red exclaimed, whispering in a loud tone, "We need to see if everyone else is alright..."

"Hey, wait..." Gold peered out of the cell, "Wait, wait, wait a second..."

"What is it?" Red pushed himself to his feet and used the wall to find his footing, "Gold?"

"Get down…!" Gold pushed Red down to the ground and laid beside him, using the shadow of the wall to cloak them in the darkness. Gold covered Red's mouth as a large shadow approached the front of the cell.

It slowly walked passed the cell, while Gold looked it over. It was Red's father. He could tell due to the shadow of the bear's top-hat, and the shiny bow-tie reflecting against the light coming from one of the alarm lights on the opposite side of the room.

The shadow eventually moved out of Gold's vision, "We need to get into the room next-door. We'll take it room-by-room until we find the exit…!" Gold exclaimed, grabbing Red's collar and pulling him to his feet.

Red nodded and felt himself being dragged out of the cell. Gold brought Red away from the cell and into the hallway. Gold paused as he noticed a room that wasn't a cell next-door. He reached up above the door-frame and dusted a plaque that rested above it.

'Back-Room.' It read. Gold walked inside and brought Red with him. He paused as he suddenly heard two sets of footsteps approaching fast. He heard shouting coming from Red's father, and shrieking coming from a wendigo running beside him.

Gold threw Red into the room, causing the bear to land on the ground roughly. Gold pulled a locker in front of the door and stood there in silence, not moving at all. He stood still as he heard Red's father approach the door.

The wendigo peeked through a window towards the top of the door and looked around, it's eyes narrowing, before pulling away and glancing at Red's father.

"Shit." Red's father cursed to himself and ran off, with the wendigo following him close behind.

"Ouch..." Red whimpered. Gold panted and frowned as he saw Red sprawled on the cement floor. He knelt beside him and rubbed his head, "It hurts..."

"I'm sorry, Red..." Gold's eyes widened, "I panicked!" Red pushed Gold away gently, rubbing his eyes.

"Argh, my eyes! They're freaking burning…!" Red whimpered, holding his eyes as blood and tears trailed down his face, "Oh shit...oh shit..."

"What's wrong!?" Gold exclaimed.

"I can see the blood!" Red exclaimed, "I can see the blood over the top of my eye…! Get a bandage, get something to clean it!"

Gold pushed himself to his feet and ran over to a nearby desk. He rummaged through the drawers and eventually found a piece of paper resting beneath it. He snatched it and knelt beside the bear again, resting the paper above the bear's face.

"This is the best I can do..." Gold whispered, as he started wiping the blood away with the paper, "Stay still..."

Red complied and tried his best not to move, as his eyes were cleaned with the paper. He closed his eyes and held them shut as Gold finished cleaning them.

"The moment of truth..." Gold muttered, "Go ahead...open them..."

Red opened his eyes, his eyes widening as he realised he could actually see where they were! He pushed himself to his feet and fell backwards, while trying to get used to seeing once again.

Gold picked him up off the floor and hugged him tightly, "Glad to see you're okay..." He muttered. Red looked up at Gold with a face that could only be described as content.

Gold pulled away and rubbed his shoulder, looking around the room, "This is your first time seeing this place, right?" Red nodded, folding his arms and stepping away from the other bear, his face lighting up with a crimson tint.

Gold approached the counter again, with Red standing beside him, "Look at all this stuff..." Gold grabbed a nearby folder and rested it in front of him. Red leant against the counter, to keep himself on his feet, while Gold opened the folder.

"What the hell…?" Gold's eyes widened as he opened the folder, "Wendigo Study Notes..."

"Who wrote it?" Red's ears lowered. Gold's finger trailed over the bottom of the page until he saw the author's name on the bottom.

"Red Fredbear Sr..." Gold frowned.

"I had the feeling..." Red unfolded his arms, "Read it..."

Gold turned the page and started reading snippets of the notes, "...studied wendigos all of my life. The prison on the same mountain of my private lodge is the perfect place to test more. I'm glad my father left his work for me to finish, leaving all of this beautiful creatures in all of these cells just for me to study..." Gold continued.

"...it's taken me a long time. But I've finally been able to master the transformation of the wendigo! Using the right chemicals and circumstances, and having eaten a corpse of a young girl, I can feel myself getting stronger, and able to think more clearly!" Gold continued reading, his heart pumping out of his chest.

"Holy shit..." Red muttered, as Gold continued reading.

"My co-worker came up to the mountain a few weeks ago. He mentioned to me that he wanted to assist me in any way he can. He's such a good boy, he's always been here for me!" Gold continued.

"...I have no idea what happened. I brought a wolf to the prison and threw it in the cell with Seth, and I came back later, with the wolf there on it's own! After studying the wolf for the following hours, I have come to the conclusion, that somehow, Seth's genes had spliced with the wolf's genes, as he ate the wolf! This is crazy! I can't wait to study this more!" Gold paused, his eyes widening, as his eyes met with a cut-out from a newspaper.

"'Local Entrepreneur under investigation after metro collapse'..." Gold read, causing Red to wince, "'After a search turned up empty after the tragedy on Pine valley Mountain, local entrepreneur; Red Fredbear Sr, is under investigation after his metro system faulted and the tunnels couldn't withstand the velocity of the metro cars.'"

"'The police have connected this to the disaster involving the kids from the Pinevalley Initiates camp on the same mountain. But after some time, the police have closed the investigation for now, with no intentions of re-opening it...'" Gold finished.

"What if he did this all on purpose?" Red glanced at Gold, "I mean...he's a rich fucker, but what if he decided to keep most of the money for himself, and bought cheap crap for the metro cars? I mean...I don't know...I don't really know what to think. Honestly, I just want to see my dad's lifeless corpse hanging over the side of the mountain..."

Gold frowned and stroked the bear's ears softly, while muttering in a soft tone, "We're gonna make sure he gets in trouble for what he's done..."

"I just wanna get out of here alive..." Red started crying, "Jazmine shouldn't be dead! And I have no idea where everybody else is! I even heard Clyde's name being mentioned earlier!"

"Clyde?" Gold's eyes widened, "You mean, he's down here with us?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" Red sobbed heavily, looking up at the taller bear with a distressed expression on his face. Gold frowned and stared at the smaller bear, folding his arms at him.

How could someone react to something like this?

[Comfort Red]

[Leave Him Be]

 **FREDDY - ?:? - UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Freddy folded his arms as he walked through a multicoloured sky. He had no idea of where he was going, but he was just happy to take advantage of the happy scenery while he had it. It didn't last long however. He blinked and he found himself in a pit of darkness, with a frightened expression on his face.

"...you know what's crazy?" He peered over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw his bed, with Bonnie sitting on the side. His eyes narrowed as he saw himself, at a younger age, coming through the door. He remembered this quite well. This was his first sleep-over with Bonnie! He sat in silence and watched.

"Yeah? What?" Freddy closed the door behind him and threw his clothes and gear on Bonnie's desk.

"That dad actually allows us to sleep on the same bed!" Bonnie exclaimed, "He screams at me when he finds out that my little brother Henry had a nightmare and decided to sleep with me instead of my parents. He's such an idiot."

"How 'bout this?" Freddy approached the bed and drew an invisible line in the centre of the bed, crinkling the sheets and blankets, while Bonnie watched with a confused look.

"What's that?" Bonnie tilted his head to the side.

"...heh, a line in the sand!" Freddy grinned, folding his arms with a proud grin on his face.

"You're a genius!" Bonnie grabbed Freddy and hugged him tightly.

Freddy closed his eyes as the memory disappeared, and a new one appeared. He looked down as he remembered this one well. He had a grim expression on his face.

"What's up, you fat bastard!?" The four-year old version of Freddy was thrown against the wall of a house. Three fifteen-year old boys were standing around him, their fists raised.

"H-Hey!" Freddy exclaimed, whimpering slightly.

"Why'd you nab on us to the mother?" The tallest bully growled, holding Freddy against the wall, "This orphanage doesn't rely on secrets with you around!"

"Please let me go…!" Freddy whimpered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!"

"HEY!" A younger Foxy came into view. He unsheathed his claws and forced the three human boys to back away. They ran away screaming, while Freddy sat on the ground, sobbing into his paws.

Foxy sat beside the bear and frowned, "I got your back, kiddo..."

Freddy opened his eyes as another memory came into view. He knew this memory quite well. It was the most recent one so far. It was from one year ago.

He was standing outside of the cabin, with the rest of the group, "We should go after them!" He glanced to his left to see Grace being held back by Bonnie.

"You can't go out there..." Bonnie warned.

"I know..." Grace whimpered, pushing Bonnie away gently.

Freddy glanced at his younger-self, "They'll come back...right?" He took off his glasses, then glanced at his brother.

"I'm not sure..." His brother responded. Freddy walked back inside the lodge in silence, with Gold following close behind.

"Are they going to be okay, brother?" Freddy asked, looking up at his older brother.

"I hope so..." Gold muttered, "And even if they're not...they'll find a way to be okay. In their own way..."

"That didn't make any sense at all..." Freddy cracked a small smile, "So I know you must've made that up on the spot..."

"Heh...maybe..." Gold suddenly vanished. Freddy closed his eyes and felt his breathing quicken. He started coughing violently, his eyes opening. He looked up to see Bonnie holding a gun, while Grace was hiding on the other side of the room. Spring was resting beside the bed, while Bonnie and Ashley were sitting beside the bed with worried expressions on their faces.

 *****(\|/)*****

 **[Save Freddy]**

[Amputate the arm]

[Kill Freddy]

He was alive. Against all odds, he was still kicking. And he was glad to be back in the real word again. He felt his eyes close, but he tried to fight it, a new feeling creeping up in his chest and Spring turned to face him with wide eyes. He shook Freddy violently and tried to keep the bear awake,

"Shit...he's awake! He's awake!"

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **PULLING A GAYNOR – IT WAS CHOSEN FOR FREDDY TO BE KEPT ALIVE – FREDDY SURVIVED THE NIGHT**_

 **I feel like I put more heart into this chapter than any other chapter before-hand. Thanks for reading.**

 **Remember the review, seriously.**

 **\- RSM**


	23. 7 - Isolation - Part 3

**I've decided to cut this story short to only a few chapters. I'm really not enjoying this anymore, so I'm just gonna finish this off.**

 **I'm only ever going to do choice-based series for mini-series, never for bigger stories, due to the recent reception, which is fair.**

 **Just be sure to review for the last few choices.**

 **GOLD AND RED – 3:01 – THE PRISON**

Gold unfolded his arms and pulled Red close, hugging him tightly, "We're gonna be fine...dawn'll come soon, and we'll all get out of here..."

 **[Comfort Red]**

[Leave him Be]

 *****(\|/)*****

Red pulled away, folding his arms and walking towards the door with a frown. He glanced at Gold with a smile and pecked him on the cheek, "Take it with a pinch of salt, alright?" Gold nodded with a smile.

Red pushed the object away from the door and opened it, reaching outside. Gold held his paws in front of him and watched as Red was grabbed and slammed against a nearby wall. Gold watched in horror as the wendigo grabbed Red's skull and pulled it off his body. Gold ran out of the room and down the hallway, past the dozens of cells. He whimpered and turned to his left, towards the exit.

He noticed the office immediately and dove towards it, snatching the radio from earlier. He pushed a button beside the radio and spoke into the speaker, "Hello!? Hello, hello!?"

"...h-...ar-...pris-..." The static overthrew the speaker's voice.

"We're up on the mountain! There's a lodge and prison up here!" Gold panicked.

"There's something up here killing all of our friends and we're all dying! Please come help us!" Gold screamed into the radio.

"...c-...wha-...coming...l-...dawn..." The radio cut out. Gold dropped the radio and started running in the opposite direction. He ran around a nearby corner and whimpered as he hid from the wendigo. He glanced to his left and noticed a blood trail leading into one of the final cells.

He quietly walked into the cell and shut the door behind him, just as the wendigo went past. He glanced to his left and saw Clyde lying against a nearby wall, "Clyde!" Gold ran over to him and knelt beside him with a frown.

"Gold..." Clyde coughed, "Where's...where's everyone…?" Clyde pushed himself to his feet.

"They're all at the lodge..." Gold responded, stroking Clyde's shoulder.

"...and a-and Red…?" Clyde whimpered, "I saw him up here..."

"He's gone..." Gold sighed, his ears lowering.

"No...no..." Clyde's ears lowered, as he looked down.

"Help is coming..." Gold muttered, "People are coming to get us in the morning..."

"How did Red die…?" Clyde sobbed into the bear's shoulder.

"That monster got him…" Gold said in a low tone, "We need to stay safe until the people come to help us..."

"What about the others? What are we supposed to do about them..!?" Clyde exclaimed, "Fuck...I hope Foxy is okay..."

"I'm sure they're fine..." Gold sighed, "They're safe...the lodge is the perfect place to take shelter..."

 **FREDDY AND BONNIE – 3:02 – OUTSIDE THE MASTER BEDROOM**

Bonnie sat against the wall beside the door, with Freddy sitting beside. Bonnie sighed and tossed his cigarette to the side, while Freddy sat beside him, holding his legs against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Bonnie tilted his head to the side, glancing at Freddy with a worried frown.

"Yeah..." Freddy said, looking down, avoiding eye-contact with his mate. Bonnie's ears lowered, turning to look away from the bear. He frowned and looked back at the bear, his lip quivering.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, his frown deepening, "Is something wrong? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Can I-..." Freddy pushed his lips against Bonnie's, stopping him from saying anything else.

Freddy pulled away and stared into the rabbit's eyes with a woeful expression on his face, "...when I was unconscious, I saw a couple memories...I'm just processing it...that's all..."

"Anything you wanna share…?" Bonnie tilted his head to the side.

Freddy shook his head, "It was just about when we were kids...and some stuff involving the orphanage...it's okay babe, really..." Freddy trailed off.

"...this night has just been a...well, nightmare. Hasn't it?" Bonnie crawled into the bear's lap and hugged his chest.

 *****(\|/)*****

"Yeah..." Freddy muttered, "We just need to find Red, Gold and Clyde and get some help..."

"Should we check if Spring has deciphered the map yet?" Bonnie asked, getting of of the bear's chest. Freddy nodded and pushed himself to his feet, opening the door for his lover.

"Thanks..." Bonnie walked in, with Freddy following him in close behind. Spring was sitting on the bed with Ashley, holding the map, while Grace and Foxy were talking amongst themselves on the other side of the room.

"...basement. That's where we need to go. We take the third tunnel and we're good." Spring glanced at Ashley. Ashley nodded and looked over at Grace, who was approaching with Foxy.

"Bonnie, Freddy. Come over here so we can discuss a plan." Spring waved them over. Bonnie and Freddy approached the bed, the rest of the group surrounding it.

"As I said. After we get to the basement, we take the third tunnel and we should be able to ride it out to the prison. Hopefully it'll be safer there..." Spring sighed, muttering towards the end.

"Sounds like a plan. Can we leave _now_?" Ashley pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the door. Grace nodded and approached the door, with Spring following close behind.

Freddy and Bonnie looked over at Foxy and frowned at each other. He had the worst expression on his face. It was pure despair, like he knew that Clyde wasn't alive. Freddy and Bonnie approached the fox and surrounded him.

"We'll find them..." Freddy muttered. Foxy nodded in silence and approached the door alongside Freddy and Bonnie.

Spring led the group down the stairs and into the basement. He frowned and folded his arms as he led the group down the cement stairs and towards the trapdoor.

Ashley whimpered and cowered as Spring pushed the desk aside again and opened the trapdoor, "It should be safe now..."

"Let's not wait around for those things to find us..." Freddy went down the ladder first, the rest of the group following suit. Bonnie was the last to enter the trapdoor. He shut the door after him, before making his way down the ladder.

Spring pushed the big door open and through the bunker, "Not very cozy in here..." Bonnie commented, as they walked through.

"It wasn't built with comfortability in mind." Freddy turned to glance at him, while he continued to walk. Spring walked into the tunnels, with the rest of the group following close behind.

"Fuck, I'm so scared..." Ashley whimpered, clinging onto Spring's chest.

"How far is it to the prison?" Bonnie folded his arms and shuddered. Freddy walked beside him and took off his coat, wrapping it around Bonnie and keeping him warm, with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Fred..." Bonnie nuzzled Freddy's nose.

"...uh. I'd say half-an-hour or so? It all depends if we make it there in the first place..." Spring's ears lowered.

"We'll make it..." Grace glanced at Foxy, "We have to..."

 **GOLD AND CLYDE – 3:36 – THE PRISON**

"How long do we have to wait…?" Clyde peered over a crate and through the prison bars.

"As long as it has to be. Hopefully they'll get here soon, but...I don't know. I thought Red would be fine, but...god...just to watch something like that just...happen. I can't believe it..." Gold trailed off.

Clyde sat down beside him and folded his arms, looking up at the bigger creature, "...I still can't believe it. In my mind, it's just not real. None of this is. It's like a bad dream...or a horror movie. Some days you just...wonder, you know? You wonder what it would be like to be put in the lives of your favorite horror movie characters...and here we are."

"I've never had that wish, but...so what, you know? We're here, hiding in a cell in an abandoned prison. We're both wounded, and neither of us have any clue if anyone is alive! Fuck, there is so many things I wanted to say and do..." Gold whimpered.

"...I know how you feel." Clyde looked down.

"I'd do anything to hug my brother again..." Gold whispered, "...or to hug Grace again. God, I should have kissed her...why didn't I?"

"For the same reason I haven't kissed Foxy. We're just...scared, you know?" Clyde folded his arms, "Yesterday I would've thought the scariest thing in the world was to be rejected by my little pirate...heh..." Clyde chuckled sarcastically.

"...and now. I suddenly remember that we're alive. The scariest thing right now...is that we're still here..." Clyde muttered.

"What do you mean…?" Gold asked, frowning slightly.

"The scariest things I have ever experienced have always been something to do with life, you know? I guess the scariest thing is just living. I'm scared, Gold. Scared about living. Scared about saying anything to Foxy. Scared about saying the wrong thing. I'm terrified." Clyde's lip quivered.

"You're not making any sense, kiddo..." Gold muttered, furrowing his eyebrows, "But...I can see where you're coming from..."

"Heh...wanna make a deal?" Clyde smiled a little, "Once we get out of here...we make-out with our crushes till no end..."

" _If_ we make it out of here..." Gold sighed, looking down.

"We have to escape...we have to..." Clyde muttered, glancing at the bars.

"Do you think they miss us?" Gold looked back up at the rabbit with a frown.

"I'm sure they do..." Clyde held his knees against his chest, "I'm sure Freddy is trying to hunt you down..."

"I hope they're staying safe...I don't know what'll happen if someone else dies..." Gold muttered. They froze as they heard footsteps outside of their cell. Gold grabbed Clyde and pulled him under a nearby bed.

"Quiet..." Gold whispered. A pair of footsteps walked past the bed and searched behind the crates. A fist landed atop of the crate, followed by a loud growl and a few swears.

"Where the hell could those bastards be!?" Gold recognised Red's father's voice.

"...he's dead." Another voice entered the room.

"What do you mean 'he's dead'?" Red's father responded, "Whose dead, William?"

"...your son! I killed him for you!" The other voice exclaimed, "Now we just need to find the other bear."

 *****(\|/)*****

"...wait. You killed him?" Red's father's eyes widened. Gold peered out from underneath the bed and watched the scene unfold. He watched in horror as Red's father morphed into the monster that he'd familiarised himself with.

"William Afton..." Red's father muttered, "...you didn't have the right!"

"Wh-Wha!? Red! I only did what I was told!" William was grabbed by the throat and pinned against the wall.

"You were useless anyway..." Red's father snapped William's neck and let his lifeless body slip down the wall and land on the ground.

Gold whimpered silently and held Clyde close, so neither of them were spotted, as Red's father morphed back into his original form and walked out of the cell, leaving the corpse of his ex-co-worker.

Gold pulled himself out from under the bed and approached the body with a frown. Clyde followed him close behind and peered over his shoulder. The corpse was dressed in a ranger uniform, and Clyde immediately recognised him.

"This is the guy who brought me up here..." Clyde murmured. Gold nodded and backed away from it, alongside Clyde.

Gold shut the cell door and backed away from the bars, and resting against the back wall. He glanced at Clyde as they sat beside each-other.

"They're coming...don't worry..." Gold muttered. Clyde nodded and held his legs against his chest with a frown, his ears flopping to the right side of his face.

 **FOXY – 3:41 – THE TUNNELS**

Foxy had run ahead of the group, much to their dismay. He'd convinced them that he was going to scout ahead, and sure enough, that was what he was doing. He stopped, the group catching up to him eventually, "Three tunnels..." They were standing in front of three different tunnels, the tunnel numbers each marked with different numbers.

"Fuck, I don't remember…!" Spring exclaimed, sighing an exasperated sigh, "Grace. Which way was it?"

Grace sighed and folded her arms, this was a random choice, and she knew this well. Dawn was approaching fast, and so was their rescue. They needed to get to the prison.

[Left]

[Straight]

[Right]

 **THE ANALYST**

You folded your arms as two figures came out from the darkness. A purple bear, and a brown-coloured bear came out from the darkness, "Hi there..." The brown bear waved.

"This is Seth...and I'm Red." The brown bear added.

"I know who you guys are..." You unfolded your arms, with a frown on your face, "I'm so sorry..."

"Who would've known…?" Red's lip quivered, "We only had a couple hours to go.."

You stood up from the chair and walked away from the desk, rubbing your eyes and turning back to look at them, "There aren't many of them left." Seth folded his arms. You sighed softly and glanced out of the window.

"Bonnie, Freddy, Springtrap, Gold, Ashley, Grace, Foxy and Clyde..." You listed them, "I think that's all of them..."

"Is there anything left to be said?" Red glanced over at Seth, who frowned and shook his head.

"What about you, Frederick...anything left to be said?" They glanced at you, with confused expressions on their faces. You frowned and took off your top-hat, lowering it onto the desk and looking up at the two bears.

 **Some reviews would be cool.**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **JUST A LITTLE COMFORT – RED WAS COMFORTED – RED DIDN'T SURVIVE THE NIGHT – RED'S FATHER KILLED HIS CO-WORKER**_

 _ **PULLING A GAYNOR – FREDDY SURVIVED THE NIGHT (SO FAR) – BONNIE AND FREDDY KISSED**_

 **\- RSM**


	24. 8 - Rescue - Part 1

**The conclusion draws fast. And I'm ready for this! :D**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT - RESCUE**

 **FOXY – 3:43 – THE TUNNELS**

Foxy sighed and made his decision, glancing at the rest of the group, unfolding his arms.

[Left]

 **[Middle]**

[Right]

 *****(\|/)*****

Foxy pointed ahead with a frown, "This must be the way! Come on!" He ran forward, with the rest of the group running after him, "It can't be that far…!"

Foxy groaned as he collided with metal bars. He rubbed his head and stepped back, as the rest of the group caught up to him, "You alright, Foxy?" Freddy frowned and held him back to his feet.

"Yeah...I'm fine.." Foxy rubbed his head. Spring approached the bars and ran his paws across them.

"Weird..." He muttered, as he looked down at the bottom of the bars, "There's a hole under here." He got down on his hands and knees and pulled himself through the hole.

"Come on!" Spring exclaimed. Freddy pulled himself through the hole, reaching back through and helping Bonnie through. Grace and Ashley crawled through shortly after.

Ashley dusted herself off and rubbed his shoulder, "It's freezing down here..." She muttered. Spring walked over to her, as the group continued walking down the tunnel. Ashley looked up at him as he wrapped an arm around her and kept her warm as they kept going through the tunnel.

Freddy looked over to his left and noticed a sign on the wall that read; 'Prison Sewer Entrance'.

"Look here," Freddy rested his finger against the sign, "The sewer entrance shouldn't be that far ahead. Let's keep going!"

The group proceeded down the tunnel until they reached a ladder. Foxy rested his paws against the bottom and started to climb up, "Come on, guys." He reached the top of the ladder and pulled open the hatch.

 *****(\|/)*****

The rest of the group followed him through the hatch, with Spring closing the hatch behind them, "Where are we?" Freddy looked around. They were all standing in the snow outside of the prison. Freddy approached a nearby cement wall and muttered to himself as he realised he wasn't tall enough to see above it.

"Give me a boost." Freddy muttered. Bonnie walked over to him and picked him up, holding him above his head so that he could see over the top of the cement wall.

"Yeah...there's the prison," Freddy muttered, "Oh, shit! Down, down!" Freddy exclaimed, jumping out of Bonnie's arms and into the snow.

"What did you see?" Foxy ran over, beside Spring, Ashley and Grace.

"It was that monster..." Freddy muttered, "I saw it come outside. I'm not sure if it saw me.."

"We should stay down a few seconds..." Spring murmured. Bonnie walked back over to the wall and picked up Freddy. Freddy peered over the wall and narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just get over there!" Freddy pulled himself over the wall and reached his paw down. Bonnie grabbed the paw and pulled him over. Spring approached the wall and was helped up by Bonnie, followed by Foxy, Ashley and Grace.

Soon enough, they were all on the other side of the wall, staring at the prison, "I'm so scared..." Ashley muttered. Spring comforted her, while the others stared at the collosal building.

"What are we gonna do..?" Bonnie glanced at Freddy, "Just hide here?"

"I don't know..." Freddy folded his arms and started walking towards the prison, "Let's just keep moving..."

 **CLYDE AND GOLD – 4:00 – THE PRISON**

Clyde peered through the bars, with Gold standing right beside him, "I saw him go outside. Fuck man, I'm so scared..."

"I know how you feel..." Gold frowned, "After seeing what he did to Red...god. I just wanna fuckin' destroy him!" His eyes darkened a little.

Clyde frowned, his ears lowering, "I don't know if we can kill it..."

"We need to try," Gold folded his arms, "Then nobody will have to go through this pain anymore." They was interrupted by the sound of glass being smashed, which alerted them of a prescense towards the entrance, "Get down..!" Gold got down onto the ground and held Clyde tightly as the monster ran past their cell and towards the entrance.

"What time is it?" Clyde murmured, "Is it close to dawn yet?"

"No. We still have another hour or so.." Gold sighed, "Let's just stay down and wait it out. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves..." Clyde whimpered and folded his arms, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, "I know you're scared...but I am too. We just need to stay down.."

Clyde nodded and hugged Gold tightly, refusing to let go. Gold frowned and pet the bunny on the back, closing his eyes and comforting him.

 **FREDDY AND BONNIE – 4:04 – THE PRISON**

"Get down.." Freddy murmured, holding Bonnie close to his chest. Spring and Ashley had gone to the other side of the prison, and Grace and Foxy had followed them close behind. Freddy and Bonnie were not opposed to splitting up, but they weren't too happy about it either.

"When are we supposed to get in there…?" Bonnie glanced at him.

"Wait, wait! Stop!" Freddy shushed him. The monster came out through the double doors and slowly started walking away from them. Freddy grabbed Bonnie's paw aand led him into the prison, shutting the doors behind them.

They turned around and faced the door, screaming and gasping as something started to smash against the door, "Fucking run!" Bonnie picked up Freddy and started running in the opposite direction of the door. Freddy stopped Bonnie and pointed to the right, to an open cell. Bonnie ran into the cell and collapsed on the ground, causing Freddy to collapse beside him.

Bonnie ran back over to the front of the cell and slammed it shut with a frown. He panted and stepped away from it, glancing over at Freddy and running over to him. He hugged Freddy tightly and cried into his shoulder. Freddy pet the bunny on the shoulder and hugged him back, even tighter.

"Look..." Freddy heard somebody whisper. He glanced in the direction of the sound, his eyes widening as his eyes met with a cyan-coloured rabbit, and a gold bear standing behind a nearby crate.

"Brother!" Freddy pushed himself to his feet and tackle-hugged Gold. Gold hugged back tightly and stroked Freddy's hair as he cried into his shoulder, "Oh god, I thought you were gone!"

"I thought you were gone too…!" Gold exclaimed, "Gosh, I missed you.." Bonnie glanced over at the cyan-coloured rabbit and hugged him tightly.

"Oh gosh, Clyde...I was so worried about you!" He exclaimed, "I'm so glad that you're okay..."

"What happened to you guys?" Freddy and Bonnie pulled away from their respective hugs.

"I saw that monster pulling Freddy away...I knew I had to do something. So I tried to break him free, but I ended up getting taken away in his place..." Clyde frowned, "The lodge where Gold, Foxy, Grace and Spring were staying was set on fire by this...monster..."

"Yeah..." Gold frowned, "I fell off the side of the mountain and landed beside Jay's corpse..."

Freddy and Bonnie winced, "Oh shit, really?"

"Yeah..." Gold nodded, "I was snatched and put into a cell. I eventually met Seth...yes, I know..."

"Shit. Where's Seth?" Freddy's eyes widened.

"...after Jazzy died, Red was thrown into my cell. We broke out alongside Seth and eventually got caught by Red's father...it turns out he was one of the monsters! Seth saved our lives by sacrificing his...we tried to escape, but Red got killed in the process..." Gold finished.

"Fuck, he's dead?" Bonnie's eyes widened, "God-damn it..."

"I know...it sucks..." Gold bit his lip, "Look...what we managed to do before everything went down...is we managed to get help. They are coming here at dawn to help us out..."

"Thank god...we need to go tell the others before something else happens," Freddy bit his lip, "Spring, Ashley, Grace and Foxy are up here too..."

"Foxy's up here!?" Clyde's eyes widened, "Where is he? Oh my god, I need to see him!"

"They're around here somewhere...let's just be patient...if what you said about the people coming to help is true, we shouldn't go anywhere."

"Agreed..." Bonnie muttered. Clyde frowned and looked down, his ears flattening against his head.

 **FOXY AND GRACE – 4:09 – THE PRISON**

"Come on…!" Foxy rested against the wall, looking down the dark hallway in search for Clyde. Grace rested beside him, folding her arms and biting her lip.

"Think there's any chance that we'd find him?" She glanced at Foxy, "What about Gold? We have no clue what happened to him.."

"We've just gotta be lucky..." Foxy muttered. They froze as they heard screams coming from the other side of the prison, "Shit, that was Ashley and Spring. Fuck, I hope they're alright..."

"We need to keep moving." Grace pushed forward, with Foxy close behind.

Foxy noticed an open cell-door at the end of the hallway and slowly approached it, "Look..." He muttered, approaching the door, "Hello? Freddy? Bonnie? You in there…?"

Foxy's eyes widened as he saw a rabbit in the back of the cell. He walked inside, alongside Grace, with a frown on his face, "Bonnie?"

Suddenly, he felt himself being slammed against the wall, his mouth being invaded, and his chest being pushed against. He opened his eyes and pushed his attacker away, panting heavily. His eyes widened as he saw Clyde standing in front of him.

"Oh my god!" Foxy hugged Clyde tightly, holding him closer than anything he'd ever hugged before, "I thought you were dead! Oh god, I missed you!"

Clyde hugged back even tighter, tears trailing down his face, "I love you so much..." He whimpered, crying into the fox's shoulder. Grace glanced at Bonnie and Freddy with a shocked expression on her face.

Her eyes widened as Gold came out from the darkness with a warm smile. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "Oh gosh...I'm so happy to see you."

"You too Grace...I thought you were dead.." Gold murmured.

"I thought you died in the fire," Grace muttered, "Thank gosh you're still here..."

Freddy and Bonnie smiled at each-other. Freddy pecked him on the cheek and approached the cell-door, shutting it and keeping them safe for a little longer.

 **SPRING AND ASHLEY – 4:12 – THE PRISON**

"RUN!" Spring and Ashley turned around a corner, running through a hallway littered with glass and sharp object. Ashley tripped forward and landed on the ground, the glass going through her body. Spring turned to look at her, his eyes widening, "Ashley!"

He saw the monster coming towards them quickly, and he needed to think about himself aswell as Ashley. Should he help her?

[Help Her]

[Keep Running]

 **There we go. Thanks for readin' ;D**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW – FOXY CHOSE TO GO STRAIGHT – THE GROUP MADE IT TO THE PRISON**_

 **\- RSM**


	25. 8 - Rescue - Part 2

**Not excited for this chapter. Well. I kinda am, and I kinda ain't. For...reasons that you'll understand after you read this. Enjoy though! :D**

 **SPRING – 4:15 – THE PRISON**

Spring panted heavily and turned around.

[Help Her]

 **[Don't Help Her]**

"I'm so sorry…!" He exclaimed, groaning and running in the opposite direction. Ashley screamed, causing Spring to turn and look behind him. His eyes widened as he watched Ashley get pounced on by the monster. He screamed as Ashley's head was torn off, landing in front of his feet. He looked up and stared into the eyes of the monster, falling backwards and panting heavily. He screamed again and held his paws in front of his face, as he was pounced on by the wendigo.

 **FOXY – 4:16 – THE PRISON**

Foxy pulled the door open the whispered something to Clyde, before pecking him on the cheek, "I'll be right back. I need to know if Spring and Ashley are alright.."

"Please stay safe.." Clyde murmured. Bonnie nodded and frowned at them as Foxy closed the door behind him.

"Good luck..." Bonnie said, as Foxy skulked away from the cell. He peeked around a nearby corner and winced as he heard a scream. He ran towards the scream, tripping over and landing on the ground. He crawled on his hands and knees and peeked around the corner, his eyes widening as he saw Spring lying on the ground.

He got up and slowly approached him, just as the rabbit was pounced on by the wendigo, "Holy fuck!" Foxy exclaimed. The monster looked in his direction and growled. Foxy's ears lowered, as he slowly backed away, "Oh shit..." The monster slowly skulked towards him. Spring stared at Foxy wide-eyed and pulled himself to his feet as quiet as possible.

Foxy backed away a little further, as the monster slowly stalked him. Foxy stared at the monster's eyes, whimpering slightly. They were milky white, with unclear pupils in the center. Foxy glanced past the monster and watched Spring run off.

 *****(\|/)*****

The monster turned around in Spring's direction, giving Foxy the perfect opportunity to slowly skulk around a nearby corner. The monster growled in his direction and slowly approached the corner, peeking around it.

Foxy held his breath and bit the bottom of his muzzle as the monster came closer to his face. The monster growled lowly and walked past the fox, and down the hallway. Foxy pulled himself back around the corner and pulled himself across the wall. He felt a paw cup over his mouth, screaming into it and trying to pry it off as he was dragged into a cell.

He flailed around and fell backwards, hitting the wall. He looked up and saw Spring standing there, reaching forward and shutting the cell-door, "Foxy…!" Spring exclaimed.

Foxy growled at the bunny, but didn't get up from the floor, "You left me!" Foxy exclaimed. Spring winced and folded his arms, pacing back and forth in front of the cell, "That monster could've killed me!"

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Spring rubbed his eyes, "I'm still reeling from what happened to Ashley..."

"She's dead isn't she?" Foxy asked, his ears lowering.

Spring sat down beside the fox and rested his head in his paws, "Fuck man. I froze. I could've helped her, but I didn't." Foxy glanced at him with a frown.

"Just like before," Spring muttered, "With you and Gold. I just fucking froze."

Foxy sighed softly, "You saved me, still...and Gold is fine."

"I had a chance to save her..." Spring murmured, "I left her to die. It's all my fault." Foxy didn't say anything. He just sat there staring at Spring, with a large frown on his face. He was angry at him for leaving her to die, but deep down, he knew that Spring did whatever he could to survive, even if that meant leaving her behind.

That didn't change the fact that Spring practically murdered her. Foxy clenched his fists and growled lowly, looking down at the ground. Spring's ears dropped to the side, as he scooched away from the fox, "Fucking hell, Spring..."

Spring winced, "What's the point anymore, huh?"

"With living…?" Foxy glanced at him again. Spring nodded in response to this.

He sighed and folded his arms, "What's the point? There's no way we're gonna escape this. This thing'll tear us apart! We're all gonna die here..."

Foxy bit his muzzle, "Red..." He trailed off, "Red, Jazzy, and Ashley...they'd want us to keep going. You know?" Spring nodded a little.

Foxy continued, "Ashley really liked you, Spring," He muttered, "She loved you, even. I'm sure she'd want you to make it out of here, and be happy." Spring rubbed his eyes, wiping a few tears away.

"Fuck, man. I let her down..." He trailed off. Foxy stroked his shoulder supportively, while glancing back and forth from the cell door to the rabbit.

"Where are the others?" Spring asked, startling Foxy a little.

"They're held up in a room close-by," Foxy stood up. Spring stood up alongside him and followed him to the front of the cell. Foxy crouched down and forced Spring down with him, as the monster walked past the door. Foxy made sure that the monster was gone before pulling at the door.

"Fuck," Foxy muttered, "It won't open!"

"Pull at it, man!" Spring exclaimed. They both screamed as the wendigo came around a corner and pounced on the cell. Spring fell backwards, while Foxy backed away alongside him, "Oh god!" Spring exclaimed.

"It's so fucking terrifying.." Foxy muttered, as the wendigo smashed against the bars.

"We're trapped in here, dude!" Spring exclaimed, holding his head. Foxy smashed his paws against the bars, while dodging the claws of the wendigo and screamed for help.

"BONNIE! FREDDY! SOMEBODY!" He shouted, as the wendigo pulled at the bars. Spring cowered behind Foxy as the fox tried as hard as he could to get anyone to help them.

 **BONNIE AND FREDDY – 4:28 – THE PRISON**

Bonnie sat in Freddy's lap and hugged him tightly, not letting go for anything in the world. He nuzzled the bear on the nose and kissed him on the cheek, while Freddy stroked his shoulder and held him tighter against him, "I wanna go home..." Bonnie murmured. Freddy sighed softly and held Bonnie tightly, keeping him safe in his warm fur.

"We all do, Bonnie..." Freddy murmured, "Gosh. I hope Spring, Ashley and Foxy are alright..."

"I can't believe he went out there.." Clyde glanced at them, while Grace was pacing back and forth in front of the door, "I hope Ashley and Spring are alright. But Foxy should've stayed here..."

"Yeah, we're safe in here..." Grace agreed.

"Yeah..." Gold frowned, his ears lowering.

"As far as we know..." Freddy frowned at them. Bonnie's ears lowered as he hugged him tighter, resting his head on the bear's chest. The small group froze as they heard calls for help. Clyde pushed himself to his feet and ran over to the cell-door, prying it open.

"That's Foxy…!" Clyde shouted. Grace grabbed him and pulled him away from the door, earning a few curses from the rabbit. Bonnie and Freddy got up and ran over to the door, stopping Clyde from leaving, while Gold glanced at Grace with a frown.

Freddy peered out of the cell-door and frowned, pushing himself out. Bonnie watched him wide-eyed as Freddy shut the door behind him, "Lock it." He muttered.

Bonnie pulled open the cell-door and reached for Freddy, but the bear just pushed him away gently and slammed the door shut again, "Lock it!" He shouted. Bonnie flinched and stared at him in shock, while Grace slid the lock on the door.

"What are you gonna do?!" Grace exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go find the others...we need to get them here so that we'll all be together!" Freddy exclaimed, peering to the left, as the shadow of the wendigo was approaching. Bonnie felt some tears appear beneath his eyes as Freddy reached through the bars and kissed him on the cheek.

Clyde, Gold and Grace looked at each-other with worry as Bonnie stood still, staring at the bars with a look of horror on his face. They approached him and hugged him tightly as Freddy disappeared from view. Freddy panted softly and glanced down a nearby hallway, wincing as he heard footsteps close behind him.

He quickly ran in the opposite direction, around another corner and down an almost pitch-black hallway. He panted heavily and glanced at another cell, hearing two voices in there, he slowly approached it as the monster followed him.

"Freddy…!" A gold rabbit slammed on the bars, "Thank god! Get us out!" Freddy noticed Foxy standing behind him.

"No!" Foxy opened the cell and pulled Freddy in, slamming the cell-door shut immediately after that. The wendigo growled and jumped on the bars, trying to pry them apart again.

"Shit!" Spring exclaimed, "Fuck. FUCK! Now we're trapped in here!"

Freddy's ears lowered, "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize...we should've made a plan..." Foxy murmured. Freddy glanced at Spring, and looked around in the cell. He looked back at him, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Where's Ashley?" Freddy asked, in a low tone.

"Gone..." Foxy muttered, causing Spring to wince. The bunny looked back at the bars, his ears flopping against the sides of his head. Freddy bit his lip and felt himself cringe.

"I'm so sorry..." Freddy frowned at the rabbit. Spring nodded absent-mindly, as he watched the wendigo jump off the cell bars and run down the hallway.

Freddy sat down beside Foxy, while Spring paced back and forth in front of the cell bars, "They're coming to help us," Freddy muttered, "They have to, right?"

"They said they would..." Spring muttered, "I really hope they come for us...but I seriously doubt that it's possible.."

"All we can do is hope, okay?" Foxy's ears lowered, "Please. Don't lose hope. We've lost too many of us..." Spring nodded, looking down at the ground, leaving the cell in complete silence.

 **GRACE – 4:45 – THE PRISON**

"...I thought I heard something." She peeked through the bars, glancing at the other side of the prison.

"It sounded like radio feedback or something. Maybe they're trying to contact us?" Grace glanced back at Gold. Clyde stared at the ground, holding his legs against his chest.

"I really wish Bonnie hadn't gone out to look for Freddy...we're losing our friends one-by-one...god-damn it!" Grace exclaimed. Gold frowned and hugged her tightly, pulling away shortly after.

"Shit, there it is again!" Grace shouted. And she wasn't wrong. They could faintly heard the sounds of somebody speaking through a radio. They listened carefully, and closed their eyes, trying to decipher everything that was being said.

"...coming." Grace repeated.

"I heard them say...coming. And dawn," Grace turned to face Gold, "I heard the sounds of a helicopter in the background..."

"They're coming..." Grace murmured, "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"No..." Gold frowned, glancing at Clyde, "We're safe in here. We should stay in here and have the rescuers come in here…!"

"What if they don't, though? What if they do a quick sweep, and completely ignore us? Or just can't find us?" Clyde asked, looking up at them, "We need to go out the front. In plain view."

"I'm not sure if they'll see us in here...hey may be right," Grace glanced at Gold, "But we're safe in here...right?"

Gold frowned and sighed softly. This was the most important decision of his life. He knew that if he fucked up, lives would be lost. He needed to think.

[Go out the front]

[Stay in the cell]

 **BONNIE – 4:48 – THE PRISON**

Bonnie eventually made it to the cell where Freddy, Spring and Foxy were hiding in. Freddy noticed him and ran to the bars, "Bonnie…!" He exclaimed. Foxy shushed him and made sure he didn't open the cell-door. Bonnie's ears perked as he heard he monster return. He looked over at Freddy with a frown, then looked to his right and saw the monster running at him.

He had an idea. If he distracted the monster, it would give Freddy and the others enough time to get away. Maybe even save Grace, Gold and Clyde! But if he did...there was a chance that he wouldn't survive the encounter.

What the hell was he going to do!?

[Distract the monster]

[Run]

 **This is probably going to be the second-last chapter...let's see what people choose!**

 _ **BUTTERFLY EFFECTS**_

 _ **YOU FAILED HER – SPRING CHOSE NOT TO HELP ASHLEY – ASHLEY DIDN'T SURVIVE THE NIGHT – SPRING PUT FOXY IN DANGER**_

 **\- RSM**


	26. 8 - Rescue - Part 3

**Alright. Here it is. The final chapter of After Dusk. Hope you all enjoy this! If any of you are interested in any future projects or my writing, be sure to check out 'The Five Nights at Freddy's One-Shot Collection', most of my writing goes there. Thanks for all of you reading and reviewing!**

 **THE ANALYST**

"Freddy..." Red muttered.

You unfolded your arms and pushed yourself to your feet. You looked ahead of you, watching Jazmine, Ashley, Red and Seth – who were standing behind the desk.

"What do you want from us?" Ashley asked you, while holding her decapitated head in her wings.

"This...this is going to be the best story in the world," You grinned widely, "A story where everyone can have fun! Especially the victims!"

"You're insane..." Jazmine murmured. You laughed manically and slammed your paws on the desk.

"If you were alone forever," You muttered, "Wouldn't _you_ be?" You sighed and sat back down, while the deceased friends looked on.

 **BONNIE – 4:49 – THE PRISON**

[Run]

 **[Distract the monster]**

Bonnie looked at Freddy and tilted his head, his lip quivering. Freddy stared at him wide-eyed, holding paws out and trying to grab him, "I love you..." Bonnie muttered, before running in the opposite direction. The monster was hot on his tail, as they went around a nearby corner.

The monster slashed Bonnie on the leg and skidded along the ground, landing in a pile of pallets. Bonnie groaned and held his leg, limping forward and trying to lose the monster in the darkness. He panted heavily and tripped over a sharp piece of metal. He groaned and pushed himself away as fast as he could, while staring at the monster in horror.

"NO!" He screamed as the wendigo pounced on him.

 **FREDDY, FOXY AND SPRING – 4:50 – THE PRISON**

Spring opened the cell-door and peered through it. Foxy passed by Spring with Freddy right beside him, "Where is he? Fuck, where is he, damn it!?" Freddy exclaimed. His eyes widened as he heard the screams of his lover. Foxy and Spring exchanged looks of horror as Freddy broke out of Foxy's grip and ran towards the screams.

Foxy and Spring ran after him, pulling him back as they went around another corner, "Holy..." They softened their grip as they saw the wendigo tearing at the corpse of Bonnie. Foxy covered Freddy's mouth, while trying to stop himself from screaming.

Spring grabbed Freddy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the wendigo, and around another corner. Foxy grabbed Freddy and hugged him tightly, sobbing into the bear's shoulder.

Spring stared down the hallway, his eyes widening as his eyes met with a bright light at the end with the word 'exit' written in green, "T-That's the exit!" Spring exclaimed.

Foxy and Freddy glanced at Spring, then at the exit, "I don't care anymore..."

"Freddy, we need to go!" Foxy exclaimed, wiping a few tears away, "Please.."

Spring glanced to the left side of the hallway and noticed multiple shadows running towards the exit, "That must be the others...come on!" Spring grabbed Foxy's paw.

Foxy held Freddy's paw tightly as Spring started running towards the exit, practically dragging them along with him. They could see the sun coming through the cracks in the windows and the glass door. He looked ahead and saw a chicken smash through the front door.

 **GRACE, CLYDE AND GOLD – 5:00 – OUTSIDE**

Grace practically dove through the double doors and landed in the snow. Gold ran down the front steps and helped her to her feet, "Oh gosh, you okay…?"

"Fine…!" Grace exclaimed, sighing softly.

"W-Where are the others…?" Clyde asked, sitting on the ground. He couldn't seem to get himself off the ground, maybe it was due to the shock of what just happened, or the freezing temperatures. But he didn't care. He wanted Foxy back.

Grace glanced back at the doors, her eyes widening as she saw Spring burst through the doors, with Freddy and Foxy right behind him. Freddy groaned and fell forward, tumbling down the stairs and into the snow.

Foxy grabbed Clyde and hugged him tightly, not letting go. Gold ran over to Freddy and sat beside him, wiping his brother's tears away, "Where's...Bonnie…?" Grace asked, looking over at Freddy.

Freddy didn't respond. He started sobbing heavily into his paws. The group fell into a deathly silence, with the only sounds being the cries of Freddy Fazbear. Gold frowned and hugged his brother tightly, while stroking his shoulder supportively.

"...I have confirmation!" They heard somebody speak through a loudspeaker. The group looked up to see multiple helicopters approaching them fast. Grace looked up at them, almost feeling like she was going to faint. Spring started pacing back and forth, while Clyde and Foxy embraced in a tighter hug.

Freddy stared down at the ground, while Gold looked up at the helicopters, "I repeat, I have confirmation on six survivors..." Freddy sighed and felt himself pass out as the bright lights coming from the helicopters came closer.

 **FREDDY**

Freddy sat down on the uncomfortable wooden chair. He pushed the coffee mug away from him and looked at the camera, and two police officers behind it.

"His brothers went missing," Freddy began, while stroking his fingers, "We had to be there for him...you know? Fuck, man...so much stuff went wrong that night..."

"We found Red's corpse," A male voice was heard, "In the back of the prison. It was torn apart. What do you have to say about that?"

"That...t-thing..." Freddy looked up at him, "It must've torn him apart...Gold would know more than me. He was there..."

 **GRACE**

"I fell into the tunnels and...god...I crawled through this...vent filled with sharp metal...! God...it was fucking terrible," Grace winced, "I felt like I was being tortured..."

"What else did you see in the tunnels?" A female voice spoke.

"...well. There were derailed metro cars...I found a body down there too..." She murmured, "After I crawled out of the tunnel, that thing just...god. I saw it throw the body out of the tunnel..."

 **GOLD**

"What happened to Red?" The male voice spoke.

"We were held up in a small room in the back of the prison," Gold began, "After we'd confronted his father, he was going through something, so I wanted to be there for him..."

"I guess I distracted him...cause when he opened the door...gosh...he was just destroyed by that thing..." Gold rested his paws in front of his face, "It's all my fault.."

 **CLYDE AND FOXY**

"We understand that you didn't want to be interviewed individually...all of you went through so much..." The female voice spoke.

"Yeah..." Foxy stroke his lover's shoulder with a supportive smile, "We lost four of our friends that night..."

"How did Jazmine die?" The woman asked.

"She was decapitated...that's all we know..." Clyde murmured, "Red was there when it happened..."

 **FREDDY**

"...Bonnie..." Freddy covered his face.

"We found him..." The male voice said in a low tone, "...his corpse was mutilated."

"Oh god..." Freddy choked on his sobs, "He saved the rest of us by distracting that monster..."

"What is this monster that you and the others have constantly been mentioning?" The male voice asked.

"Haven't any of you been listening!?" Freddy shouted, tears trailing down his face, "It was the wendigo! The wendigo..." He continued sobbing into his paws.

 **SPRING**

"What's your relation to the deceased?" The female voice asked.

"Ashley..." Spring murmured, "She was...s-she was my best friend. I loved her..." Spring cleared his throat.

"Red was a close friend...god-damn it..." Spring held his breath, "Jazmine and Bonnie...I didn't know amazingly well...but I still respected them..."

"Nobody deserved to die..." He murmured.

 **GRACE**

"...the house was burnt down! T-The cabin I mean…!" She groaned, "Red's father must have set it on fire...it set almost everything in motion..."

"I still can't believe anyone is dead…!" Her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh..." She choked on her sobs.

 **GOLD**

"Ever since Bonnie died, Freddy just hasn't been himself. I know it's grief...but he's been saying some weird things. I know he's mentally...unstable. He was before the whole situation with Bonnie and everything...so, he needs help. We all do...but he needs it most..." Gold sighed.

"What about you? What help do you need?" The female voice asked.

"Support for my brother..." Gold murmured.

 **FREDDY**

"Your brother has told me about you..." The male voice began, "We have referred you to a mental health program.."

"I-I don't care…!" Freddy exclaimed, "I want my bunny back!"

"'Your bunny'?" The female voice asked.

"I failed him!" Freddy exclaimed, "I was never there for him! I fucked everything up! And now he's dead!" He froze and didn't speak for a few seconds.

"I failed him..." Freddy looked down.

 **THE ANALYST**

The psychologist's office slowly faded into nothing, and you were confronted with a white room. You looked around, then down at yourself. You were wrapped in a straightjacket, and you were in a room covered in complete white, with a door at the front of the room.

It had a small window at the top with cell bars, and a small window on the bottom for where food was put through. You muttered many things to yourself, along with curse words before you fell into silence.

 _I'm insane._ You thought to yourself, _Frederick Fazbear. You are absolutely insane._

 _What went wrong, Frederick?_ You asked yourself, _You were as sane as anything. You lost it. Didn't you? Hahah! Isn't it beautiful? Insanity? I think I heard something like that in a game or something._

 _Stop thinking, I'm trying to sleep!_ You heard another voice respond, _All it is is sleep and silence. Sleep, silence. Sleep, silence. Sleep, silence!_

You struggled in the jacket, trying to escape in any way you could. You panted heavily and started crying into the side of the jacket, _No, no no…_

Then there was silence again. Everywhere but your head. Your head was filled with constant speech, with people talking non-stop, while the room around you was just filled with silence.

Insanity can't be controlled with silence. You know this quite well. You were Frederick Fazbear after all.

THE END

 **Thanks so much for reading! It's been an interesting ride from start to finish! I've enjoyed these last few chapters! As I said before, I have a few new project ideas, so don't forget to check out the one-shot collection.**

 **If you want me to respond to anything in your review. Make an account and review, or make an account and PM me. Otherwise, thanks for all the support. And see you soon!**

 **\- RSM**


End file.
